


На попутных ветрах

by Snejik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: Сбежав от одного нежеланного жениха, Баки получил двух желанных





	На попутных ветрах

В бальной зале собралось куча народу. Дамы в пышных платьях, мужчины в парадных кителях и сюртуках мерно прохаживались, собирались в стайки, разговаривали, снова распадались. Все ждали появления виновника торжества. Король Пирс праздновал свой пятьдесят пятый день рождения, торжество только началось, но его единственный сын, принц Джеймс (а для друзей и домашних Баки) уже не мог дождаться, когда все это закончится. Он не любил подобные сборища, потому что каждая незамужняя женщина и половина холостых мужчин домогались его внимания. Он был завидной партией для любого, за кого король согласится его выдать, но сам Баки надеялся, что сможет выбрать себе супруга. Были те, кто ему нравился, на кого он даже посматривал с интересом, один из них, адмирал соседнего большого богатого королевства сейчас стоял в парадном сине-белом мундире и смотрел на него, не отрывая своего пронзительного синего взгляда, но почему-то не подходил, и Баки решил подойти к нему сам, пока его не окружила стайка девиц на выданье.

— Добрый вечер, адмирал Роджерс, — подошел к нему Баки, прихватив у официанта пару бокалов с игристым вином, и протянул один из них адмиралу. — Не скучаете?

— Нет, что вы, ваше высочество, — адмирал улыбнулся ему немного застенчиво. — И, прошу вас, просто Стив.

— Просто Джеймс, — ответил Баки, ему почему-то не хотелось отгораживаться от Стива титулом. Они уже встречались с ним несколько раз на разного рода приемах, и Баки был бы не прочь познакомиться со Стивом поближе, провести с ним время вдали от чужих глаз, просто вдвоем. — Король Фьюри пока не зовет вас вернуться в лоно родного государства?

— Я служу своему королю даже вдали от столицы, — чуть опустив голову, ответил Стив. — Сейчас, когда нет войны, я борюсь с пиратами.

— И что, — чарующе улыбнулся Баки, понимая, что пытается соблазнить собеседника, — есть какой-то особенный пират, или у вас ни к кому нет личных счетов?

— Я не враждую с ними лично, — серьезно ответил Стив, — но есть один капитан, Кроссбоунз, которого я считаю своим долгом поймать не только за пиратство, но и за предательство короны.

— Я про него слышал, говорят, удачливый, как сам дьявол, хитрый, жестокий и наглый, — припомнил Баки, что рассказывали про этого пирата капитаны и адмиралы его отца.

— Он действительно отличный моряк, но, сколько бы я не восторгался им как капитаном, это ничего не меняет. Он предатель и пират, приговоренный к повешению, — отрезал Стив, и Баки понял, что тот совершенно не хочет говорить о Кроссбоунзе, словно между ними что-то было более личное, чем тот хотел показать. — Джеймс, я хотел бы поговорить с вами…

— Его величество король Пирс, — объявил церемониймейстер, и оба они обернулись, чтобы церемонно поклониться королю.

— Я рад видеть вас всех, мои дорогие друзья, — заговорил Пирс, стоя перед троном, — в этот знаменательный день…

Баки особо не слушал, что говорил отец, он толкал очень похожие речи каждый год, а вот Стив внимал монаршей особе, и Баки позволил себе поразглядывать его внимательнее. Широкоплечий, высокий, идеально сложенный, с выцветшими на солнце соломенными волосами, пронзительными голубыми, словно летнее небо, глазами и чуть застенчивой полуулыбкой на пухлых губах Стив был диво, как хорош. Баки уже представил, как было бы приятно оказаться в его крепких объятиях, вдохнуть запах моря и соленого ветра, но Пирс сделал театральную паузу в своей речи, и Баки прислушался, к тому, что тот скажет дальше.

— И еще в этот знаменательный день я счастлив объявить о помолвке моего единственного сына и адмирала Роджерса, — Пирс хлопнул в ладоши, и все в зале зааплодировали. Все, кроме самого Стива, который растерянно посмотрел на Баки.

— Джеймс, я… — начал Стив, но Баки только зло посмотрел на него, раздавив своей железной рукой бокал.

— Прошу меня извинить, — сухо сказал он и, развернувшись, почти побежал вон из зала. Кто-то окликал его, поздравлял с хорошей партией, но Баки не слышал, ему хотелось убежать подальше отсюда, туда, где его никто не будет видеть, и дать волю странной смеси эмоций.

Он выбрался на балкон, где по случаю прохладного вечера никого не было, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, глубоко дыша, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Баки ощущал растерянность, несогласие и жгучую обиду на Стива, словно тот предал его в лучших чувствах. Может быть, Баки и сам бы согласился выйти за него, но не так, не когда тебя просто отдали человеку, не спросив твоего мнения. Все внутри Баки восставало против такого договорного союза, он был страшно зол на Стива, который казался ему таким милым, приятным, интересным и честным, что он даже не предполагал, что тот поступит с ним подобным образом, банально договорившись у него за спиной с отцом. Хотелось дать Стиву в морду, разбить эти розовые, такие притягательные пухлые губы, чтобы они окрасились красным, отомстить за себя, но возвращаться в зал совершенно не хотелось.

Баки посмотрел на город, расстилавшийся под стенами дворца, на залив, в котором стояли корабли с рвущимися вверх мачтами, и план, как избежать нежеланной свадьбы, созрел в его голове внезапно и окончательно.

Никем не замеченный, Баки выскользнул с балкона и так же тихо ускользнул с приема, все же мазнув еще раз взглядом по толпе, выискивая Стива, который стоял в одиночестве и озирался, выглядя при этом очень потеряно. Но Баки подавил в себе внезапный порыв подойти к испортившему ему жизнь адмиралу.

Добравшись до своих покоев, Баки быстро переоделся во что попроще, прихватил кошель с деньгами и покинул дворец через крыло для слуг, откуда можно было выйти незамеченным. Он понимал, что его пропажу обнаружат уже утром, поэтому нужно было сесть на корабль, который отходит уже ночью, может быть, даже приплатить капитану, чтобы ускорил отход. Так или иначе, нужно было убираться подальше от дворца, отца и адмирала Роджерса, просто Стива, который все равно был желанен.

Стив стоял у стены и тискал в сильных руках бокал с так и не пригубленным игристым, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Он попросил руки принца Джеймса еще вчера, и король милостиво разрешил ему взять в мужья своего единственного сына. Стив хотел этим вечером сделать ему предложение, надеясь, что Джеймс согласится, все же он был неплохой партией. Он уже практически предложил Джеймсу поговорить наедине, чтобы произнести заветные слова предложения, подарить кольцо. Собирался остаться, чтобы они могли узнать друг друга, но получилось, как получилось. Пирс решил объявить об их помолвке во всеуслышание, и выходило так, что теперь Джеймсу не отвертеться от свадьбы, хотя Стив даже не успел ему ничего сказать.

И сейчас Стив стоял и пытался найти глазами Джеймса, чтобы поговорить с ним, объясниться, дать возможность отказаться, если тот действительно не хочет. Но Джеймс словно испарился и явно не в лучшем настроении.

Стив понимал, что тот может быть обижен, и хотел извиниться, но не мог найти. Решив, что так просто он не отступится, Стив покинул бальную залу и решил поискать Джеймса где-нибудь еще, предполагая, что принц мог сбежать с приема, огорошенный новостью. Он долго бродил по дворцу, спрашивая у слуг, не видели ли они его высочество, но те только разводили руками, один из слуг сказал, что видел Джеймса идущим в свои покои, и Стив направился туда, предварительно узнав, как пройти.

Поднявшись на жилой этаж дворца и миновав стражу, которая вежливо поинтересовалась у него, что он тут забыл, Стив оказался у нужной ему двери и постучал. Ответом ему была тишина, но Стив решил не сдаваться просто так, ведь однажды он уже сдался, не поговорил, упустил свой шанс на счастье. Он постучал снова, а потом позвал, в надежде, что принц просто не желает никого видеть, но хотя бы выслушает его.

— Джеймс, ваше высочество, это Стив, — заговорил он. — Я прошу простить меня, я не думал, что все так получится.

Стив не знал, что сказать, потому что, какие он слова ни подбирал, все казалось или глупым, или бестактным, или он просто противоречил сам себе.

— Я хотел просить вас стать моим женихом, но король опередил меня, объявив о помолвке, — подбирал слова Стив. — Я понимаю, это и для меня было полной неожиданностью, но я правда хотел бы назвать вас своим супругом. Прошу, подумайте, дайте мне шанс. Я отбываю на рассвете, но вернусь через месяц и буду ждать вашего ответа. До встречи, Джеймс.

Имя горчило на губах, но титул произнести было невыносимо, словно этим Стив снова разделял их, а ему хотелось быть ближе к Джеймсу, хоть так, называя его по имени. Постояв у дверей в его покои еще немного в тщетной надежде, что Джеймс откроет ему, поговорит с ним, Стив вернулся обратно в залу, где празднество только набирало обороты.

— Ваше величество, — нашел он Пирса, — еще раз поздравляю вас, и вынужден откланяться. “Эгида” уходит на рассвете.

— Адмирал, рад буду видеть вас через месяц, вернетесь — все будет готово к свадьбе, — пообещал Пирс. — А пока отпускаю вас до будущей встречи.

— До свидания, ваше величество, — поклонился Стив и с чистой совестью покинул прием.

Он мог бы остаться на ночь во дворце, но капитанская каюта на “Эгиде” давно стала его родным домом, и он решил прогуляться прохладной весенней ночью до порта пешком. Еще раз пройти улицами-лучами, освещенными магическими шарами, вдохнуть запах города, который он вновь собирался оставить. Он привык жить в море, жить морем, привык к соленому ветру в лицо и бескрайнему простору, к качающейся палубе под ногами и скрипу снастей.

Стив шел и думал о Джеймсе, молодом принце, таком светлом и красивом, о том, что даже практически не зная его, он хотел назвать его своим. Его не смущала даже металлическая рука Джеймса, которую тот получил взамен покалеченной с помощью одного мага-целителя. Потом мысли плавно переползли на дела насущные, на то, что этот месяц он проведет в плавании, снова будет гоняться за пиратами, хотя Стив уже давно гонялся только за одним — неуловимым, удачливым Кроссбоунзом. Он соврал Джеймсу, когда говорил, что не воюет с пиратами лично. Кроссбоунз был личным, очень личным.

Когда Стив добрался до порта, он увидел, как отшвартовывалась и поднимала паруса какая-то торговая шхуна. Он еще подумал, что капитан, наверное, рисковый парень, или очень торопится, раз решил выходить в море ночью.

Стив не спешил подниматься на борт своего корабля, он стоял и смотрел на свою “Эгиду”, лаская взглядом каждый изгиб корпуса. Он гордился своим фрегатом, зная в нем каждую доску набора, каждое рангоутное дерево. “Эгиду” строили для него, сам Фьюри отвалил из казны немалую сумму, чтобы у молодого адмирала был лучший корабль. Пятьсот человек команды, две пушечные палубы на полсотни пушек, восемнадцать парусов на три мачты и бушприт, под которым красовалась дева в шипастой короне. И все это было его, на корабле он был царь, бог и отец родной для всего экипажа. “Эгида” была быстрым маневренным кораблем. Стив еще раз окинул взглядом свой корабль и поднялся на борт. Вахтенный отдал честь, и почти сразу отбили третью склянку, но судя по небу, у него была еще пара часов, чтобы поспать.

Баки отдал почти все свои деньги, чтобы капитан вышел в море ночью, а не на рассвете, с приливом, как планировал. Небольшая торговая шхуна была лучшим способом убраться подальше от навязанной отцом женитьбы на малознакомом адмирале чужой страны. Он не планировал скитаться вечно, но несколько месяцев, а может, и лет его отсутствия, он надеялся, остудят отцовский пыл его женить, и он спокойно сможет жить дальше, не опасаясь быть выданным замуж без согласия.

Баки никогда не думал, что ему придется вот так вот убегать из родного дома, бежать в неизвестность от человека, который, в целом, был ему даже симпатичным, но сама мысль о навязанной женитьбе, о том, что уже все решено была ему противна. Он был молод и не собирался связывать себя узами брака так рано, не важно, женщина это будет или мужчина.

Сидеть в каюте было скучно, и он вышел на палубу, шхуна с затейливым названием “Игривая” уверенно взрезала форштевнем волну, уходя от берега под всеми парусами. Баки устроился на корме и смотрел, как удаляются огни родного города. Ему было волнительно, ведь впереди его ждало длинное путешествие в другие страны не с королевским кортежем, а вот так, просто. Он был сам по себе, как иногда мечтал. Ветер трепал его длинные волосы, а сам Баки пил его полной грудью. Беззаботный принц, мало знающий о жизни, оставивший отчий дом, он был предоставлен самому себе.

Баки не был большим любителем морских просторов, хотя ему и доводилось путешествовать морем, и он не представлял, чем себя занять. Обычный пассажир, к нему не было какого-то особого отношения, он был предоставлен сам себе.

Первые несколько дней Баки просто спал, убаюканный морской качкой. Ветер был попутный, паруса были полны, и “Игривая” весело бежала по волнам. Время шло своим чередом, Баки привыкал к размеренности морского быта, жизни по склянкам и ни о чем не думал.

Баки на корме вел неспешную беседу с капитаном, когда заметил на горизонте быстро приближающуюся черную точку.

— Что это? — спросил он капитана, указывая вдаль. Тот приник к окуляру подзорной трубы и почти сразу спал с лица.

— Это Кроссбоунз, — мертвым голосом сказал он, и громко выкрикнул, — спустить паруса!

— Спустить паруса! — отозвалось эхом на палубе, и матросы, как тараканы, полезли на ванты.

— Но почему? — не понял Баки, который считал, что от пиратов надо убегать со всей возможной скоростью. — У нас ветер попутный, мы же можем от него оторваться?

— Не можем, у него больше парусов, лучше обводы, его корабль просто создан для того, чтобы лететь по волнам, — почти мечтательно произнес капитан. — Он все равно нас догонит и возьмет на абордаж. А так, может быть, оставит нас в живых и с провиантом.

Баки ничего не ответил. Его деятельная натура не могла просто так сидеть и ждать, пока их догонят и ограбят, но сделать ничего было нельзя, и он просто ходил туда-сюда по палубе загнанным зверем. Отбили четыре склянки с того момента, как на “Игривой” спустили паруса и легли в дрейф, дожидаясь пиратов. Для Баки было странно вот так вот покорно ждать своей участи, а еще начал подползать страх, вдруг их убьют. Ведь действительно, матросня не способна держать в руках оружия, он мог надеяться только на свою металлическую руку, потому что никакого оружия у него с собой не было, капитан тоже не выглядел человеком боевым. Баки не понимал, почему этот купец, что зафрахтовал шхуну, не нанял охрану, у него вообще было много вопросов, но они сами собой испарились, когда на них начала надвигаться громада корабля. Баки залюбовался носовой фигурой — осьминог, что протянул свои лапы на оба борта, был сделан очень искусным мастером. Да и сам корабль впечатлял устрашающими черными парусами и корпусом, возвышавшимся над их небольшой шхуной.

Баки отпрыгнул от борта, когда к ним на борт полетели абордажные крючья, а люди, казалось, беспорядочно забегали вокруг него. Он слабо понимал, что происходит, когда с борта черного корабля посыпались вооруженные до зубов люди, которые стали споро и умело теснить команду “Игривой” на нос, где ничего нельзя было сделать. Баки такое положение вещей совершенно не устраивало, и он, хоть и понимая тщетность попыток, решился дать в зубы ближайшему бородатому мужику с палашом. Одного удара хватило, чтобы тот упал без сознания, и Баки, окрыленный успехом, врезал второму. Глядя на него и команда начала, хоть и слабо, но давать отпор пиратам, началась полнейшая неразбериха боя, в которой мелькали палаши, сабли и какие-то дубинки. Пираты напирали с завидным успехом, Баки бился отчаянно, но внезапно мир померк, и удара об палубу он уже не почувствовал.

Очнувшись, Баки не спешил открывать глаза, боясь, что голова закружится еще сильнее. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, его мерно покачивало, голова нещадно болела, а от отбитой склянки в ушах стоял страшный гул. Баки аккуратно потрогал голову, уверенный, что она развалена надвое, но та была перевязана и, наверное, почти цела. В каюте, где он лежал, что это была каюта, а не трюм, Баки был уверен, царил приятный полумрак, который угадывался даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Эй, парень, очухался? — услышал он почти завораживающий насмешливый голос. — Давай, харе придуриваться, не так уж и сильно тебя приложили.

— Где я? — решил спросить Баки, открыв глаза и осматриваясь. Он был в спальне, лежал на здоровенной кровати, а напротив него на внушительных размеров сундуке сидел, весело улыбаясь, красивый загорелый мужчина. Баки отметил хищные черты лица, широкие плечи и цепкий взгляд.

— На борту “Гидры”, в моей каюте, — снова усмехнулся мужчина. — Капитан Брок Рамлоу к вашим услугам, — он сидя картинно поклонился. — Будьте моим гостем.

— А у меня есть выбор? — неуверенно спросил Баки, уже догадываясь, что это и есть тот великий и ужасный Кроссбоунз, за которым тщетно гоняется Стив. Страшно не было, Баки был уверен, что его не убьют, раз он что-то делает с перевязанной головой аж в капитанской каюте, значит от него чего-то хотели. Но вот чего — был хороший вопрос.

— Боюсь, что нет, — наигранно печально ответил Кроссбоунз. — И как же зовут мое новое приобретение?

— Баки Барнс, — представился Баки домашним прозвищем и родовым именем матери. Ему совершенно не улыбалось, чтобы Кроссбоунз узнал, что он принц. Хотя, может быть, тогда за него просто затребовали бы выкуп, и все закончилось. Почему-то пришла в голову дурацкая мысль о Стиве, который может его спасти из лап кровожадного пирата, но Баки отогнал ее, боясь даже думать о нем. Баки не хотел надеяться на несостоявшегося жениха, от которого сбежал, и который даже представления об этом не имеет, потому что должен был с рассветом выйти в море. — Зачем я вам?

— Услаждать мой, тяготеющий к прекрасному, взор, — усмехнулся Кроссбоунз, — и греть мою постель.

— А нахуй тебе не пойти? — учтиво осведомился Баки, несколько обалдев от такого поворота вещей. По всему выходило, что его взяли, как наложницу, коей ему быть не улыбалось совершенно. Нет, Кроссбоунз был объективно красивым мужиком, но не так Баки себе представлял свой первый раз в пассивной роли, совсем не так.

— А ты, я смотрю, борзый? — скопировал Кроссбоунз интонации Баки, и того начал пробирать смех.

Вся ситуация была какой-то сюрреалистичной — он лежал в кровати известнейшего пирата, который собирался использовать его как свою наложницу, еще не получил в челюсть за посыл куда подальше, и вообще, судя по тону, они вели светскую беседу весьма, правда, паскудного содержания. Но Баки не ожидал, что Кроссбоунз вообще способен на нечто подобное, изначально считая его неотесанным мужланом. Сидящий перед ним мужчина производил совершенно другое впечатление.

— А ты, я смотрю, догадливый, — съязвил Баки. Страх куда-то испарился, стало легко и весело, несмотря на жуткую головную боль и неясные перспективы на будущее. Словно он был бессмертный и мог сколько угодно испытывать судьбу.

— Ладно, золотце, — снова усмехнулся Кроссбоунз, хлопнув себя ладонями по бедрам, — отдыхай. У меня на тебя большие планы.

Баки сам не понял, как кинулся на Кроссбоунза, метя ему металлическим кулаком в челюсть, но промахнулся, тот легко ушел от удара, скрутил Баки и неслабо шлепнул его по заднице, швырнув обратно на кровать.

— И не испытывай мое терпение, — рыкнул Кроссбоунз, поднявшись, маска радушного хозяина и весельчака слетела, на мгновение показав истинное, как думалось Баки, лицо жестокого беспринципного головореза, который молча вышел, оставив Баки в одиночестве.

Теперь появилась возможность подумать, взвесить все за и против, но больше хотелось просто закрыть глаза и уснуть, а затем проснуться в своей кровати и вспоминать все это, как страшный сон. Но корабль, который летел под всеми парусами и уносил Баки в неизвестность, был явью, и бороться с этим было совершенно бесполезно. С другой стороны, Баки попытался найти плюсы в своем положении. Он не был заперт в трюме, а лежал на мягкой кровати, его никто не бил, да и сам он был целый и здоровый. Только пугала перспектива “услаждать взор” и “греть кровать”.

Баки лежал, оглядывая каюту. Кроме кровати и сундука из мебели, тут больше не было ничего, зато стены были увешаны разными разностями: шкуры, оружие, какие-то идолы и талисманы из дерева и драгоценных металлов, даже висела пара тяжелых ожерелий. Баки засмотрелся на всю эту красоту, даже забыв думать о том, что все это награблено, отнято у честных людей, которые потом и кровью зарабатывали свое. На полу стояли другие диковинки, разные статуэтки, еще идолы, кувшины. Баки даже показалось, что это просто склад разного награбленного добра, потому что все эти диковинки и безделушки были часто безвкусными и совершенно не подобранными ни друг к другу, ни к общему интерьеру.

Голова у него почти прошла, и лежать Баки совершенно надоело. Он поднялся, походил по пятачку свободного места в спальне и решил выйти, потому что покидать это место ему никто не запрещал, да и было интересно посмотреть на легендарную “Гидру”, корабль Кроссбоунза изнутри. Когда Баки вышел в, как он понял, кабинет, отбили восьмую склянку, а за окном темнело. Баки даже радовало, что на кораблях время отсчитывали каждые полчаса, это не давало теряться в нем, особенно сейчас, когда он был совершенно один на враждебном корабле.

Кабинет Кроссбоунза был тоже завален всяким разномастным добром, словно его складывать больше было некуда. Стол и кресло были тяжелыми даже на вид и составляли пару друг к другу. На высокой спинке кресла небрежно висела изящная корона, а стол был завален картами и другими капитанскими принадлежностями, назначения которых Баки не знал.

Баки разглядывал замысловатую ритуальную маску какого-то племени, висящую на стене, когда в каюту ввалился ее хозяин, неся в руках огромный поднос с жареной дичью и пару бутылок вина. Все это он водрузил на стол, из под которого достал табурет, а сам плюхнулся в кресло.

— Садись ужинать, золотце, — предложил Кроссбоунз, плюхаясь в кресло и отрывая от дичи ножку и впился в нее зубами. Не сразу, но Баки заметил салфетки, что его несколько озадачило. Он присел на табурет напротив своего пленителя и тоже принялся за еду. Кроссбоунз убрал со стола закинутые было туда ноги, и они молча ели глядя друг на друга. Баки разглядывал Кроссбоунза, отмечая, что тот очень аккуратен что в еде, что в одежде, сидел с идеально прямой спиной и вообще больше походил на аристократа, чем на разбойника с большой дороги. Это совершенно не вязалось у Баки с образом пиратского капитана, коим и был сидящий перед ним человек.

— Как мне к вам обращаться? — решил спросить Баки, потому что, хоть Кроссбоунз и представился ему, он мог предпочитать самые разные обращения.

— При всех — капитан, а наедине — Брок, — пожал плечами Кроссбоунз, Брок. — А ты сам-то кто, золотце?

— Путешественник, — легко соврал Баки, хотя, убегая, не удосужился продумать легенду хоть сколько-нибудь толково, и сейчас усердно вспоминал все места, где успел побывать за свою не такую уж и длинную жизнь.

— Видать, первый раз морем путешествуешь, раз выбрал такую лоханку, как та, на которой я тебя нашел, — по-доброму усмехнулся Брок, вытирая руки салфеткой. — Ну ничего, со мной повидаешь мир. Я тебе покажу бескрайние леса, сверкающие на солнце огромные глыбы льда, долины гейзеров, да мало ли в мире чудес, на которые стоит посмотреть.

Брок говорил легко, словно они были давно знакомы и сейчас планировали совместное путешествие, вот только Баки никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он посмотреть эти долины гейзеров, айсберги и прочую муть, о которой тот говорил. Но, похоже, выбора у него не было. Баки совершенно не хотелось быть Броку ни задушевным собеседником, ни грелкой в постели, никем. Сейчас он отчетливо понимал, что хочет домой, что весь этот побег был глупой выходкой, и все можно было решить простым разговором. Но нет, Баки почему-то уверился, что только побег спасет его от нежеланной женитьбы на, в общем-то, приятном человеке, с которым он хотел бы стать ближе. Сейчас он был готов жениться на ком угодно, лишь бы не наступила ночь, лишь бы не оказаться в одной постели с Броком, пиратским капитаном, от которого он не знал, чего ждать.

— Много за новую руку отдал? — спросил вдруг Брок.

— Все, что было, — ответил Баки, помня, что отец отдал магу за работу баснословную сумму, уговаривая любыми способами восстановить ему потерянную в горах руку. Баки хорошо помнил тот обвал, как чудом огромный камень упал и придавил ему только левую руку, а не всего его. Это было чуть больше пяти лет назад, и Баки тогда едва исполнилось девятнадцать.

В каюте стало совсем темно и Брок зажег свечи в большом канделябре, который поставил на стол. Из приоткрытого окошка дул свежий ветер, палубу качало, и от этого тени от свечей водили причудливые хороводы по каюте.

— Ладно, золотце, расскажи, что творится на большой земле, — предложил Брок. Золотая серьга в его левом ухе поблескивала в свете свечей, завораживая своим блеском Баки.

Делать было нечего, и Баки принялся рассказывать Броку о том, что происходит на материке. Он был в достаточной мере посвящен в дела государства, чтобы представлять и политическую ситуацию и экономическую, и вообще иметь общее представление о жизни в своей стране и паре-тройке соседних, о чем он и рассказал. Рассказ затянулся надолго, хотя Баки старался говорить коротко и по делу, отметая подробности, которых не мог знать обычный человек, не посвященный в дворцовые тайны. Баки закончил свой рассказ, когда пробили полночь, и Брок, широко зевнув, подошел к стоящему в углу неприметному сундуку и достал оттуда что-то белоснежное с кружевами.

— Переоденься и дуй в кровать, — приказал он Баки, швырнув в него этим белым. Это оказалась длинная ночная рубашка, отороченная кружевами, как ни странно, размер Баки подходил, не идеально, но все же. — Я скоро приду.

Брок вышел, забрав с собой блюдо с обглоданной до костей птицей, оставив Баки в одиночестве. Тот решил не гневить судьбу, нехотя переоделся в ночнушку и залез в кровать, устроившись с самого краешка и натянув одеяло по самые уши. Он весь вздрагивал от каждого шороха и непонятного звука, которых на корабле было в изобилии, ожидая прихода Брока. Баки был уверен, что секса не избежать, и хорошо, если он сможет расслабиться достаточно, чтобы это не было откровенным изнасилованием. Расслабиться не получалось, Баки было страшно, потому что он подспудно ждал от Брока грубости, принуждения. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы его первый раз в пассивной роли был с незнакомым мужиком, практически по принуждению. Он лежал и думал, стоит ли говорить Броку, что у него никого не было, но отмел эту мысль, как идиотскую. Ему не хотелось показывать свою слабость перед ним. Он так разволновался, ожидая, что не заметил, как заснул, хотя думал, что глаз не сомкнет. Проснулся он от того, что что-то тяжелое упало на пол, и весь подобрался, даже собираясь дать отпор, но Брок, раздевшись, улегся, сначала раскинувшись, но, поняв, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, подвинулся на другую половину кровати.

— Спи, золотце, — только и сказал он, поворачиваясь к Баки спиной.

Баки лежал не шевелясь, боясь даже дышать, но вскоре дыхание Брока стало ровным, и Баки понял, что он заснул. Вскоре и сам Баки уснул, весь в смятении и странных мыслях. Этой ночью его никто не трогал.

“Эгида” летела под всеми парусами с попутным ветром, догоняя “Гидру”. Стив понимал, что более быстрый и маневренный бриг его фрегату будет не так-то просто догнать, тем более, что они потеряли как минимум день, и сейчас этот день надо было нагнать.

Стив не находил себе места с того самого момента, как узнал, что Рамлоу увез с собой пассажира шхуны — молодого красивого парня с железной рукой. Стив не представлял, что на этой шхуне делал Джеймс, но по рассказу капитана понял, что тому заплатили бешеные деньги, только бы тот вышел в море ночью. Он крутил ситуацию так и эдак, но постоянно приходил к одному и тому же выводу — он настолько противен Джеймсу, что тот предпочел сбежать из родительского дома, только бы не выходить за него замуж. Теперь Стиву было понятно, почему Джеймс сразу ушел от него, как только услышал о помолвке от своего отца. Стив злился на себя, что не подумал, нужен ли он, уже немолодой, вечно пропадающий в море адмирал молодому принцу, который только познает жизнь; что поторопился поговорить с королем, а надо было сначала поговорить с Джеймсом.

А потом он задумался, у кого сейчас Джеймс, и его затопила черная тоска.

С Броком Рамлоу Стив был знаком давно, они вместе учились в Королевской военно-морской академии, оба подавали большие надежды. Чувство между ними вспыхнуло ярким пламенем на последнем курсе. Они ухнули друг в друга, растворились, потерялись друг в друге, несмотря на колоссальную разницу в иерархической лестнице. Флот уровнял их, позволил быть вместе и, в то же время, делал их отношения почти невозможными. Злые языки постоянно наговаривали на Рамлоу (Стив даже в мыслях запрещал себе звать его по имени, а дурацкая пиратская кличка была ему противна), мол, тот прицепился к Стиву только ради карьеры, но Стив знал, что по-настоящему любим. Рамлоу позабыл про свою карьеру, таскаясь за Стивом везде, где только можно, но он был отличным моряком, и это заметили, и в итоге Рамлоу получил капитанский чин и свой корабль с командой, которую набирал сам, всего на год позже Стива. Когда Стива произвели в адмиралы, они с Рамлоу собирались пожениться, сразу, как только Стив вернется из очередного плавания. Стив опоздал на неделю. Вернее, он вообще пропустил всю попытку узурпирования королевской власти, и вернулся, когда мятеж был полностью подавлен. Оказалось, что Рамлоу и весь его экипаж были участниками этого мятежа, но успели сняться с якоря и уйти раньше, чем за ними пришли. Стив не хотел верить, что его Брок мог пойти на такое, но тот сбежал, и это для Стива стало признанием вины. Он почти год скитался по морям и океанам, только бы найти, понять, что произошло, отказываясь верить. Но время точит камень, и Стив запретил себе любить, когда белые паруса сменились черными, а Рамлоу из опального капитана превратился в пирата. Другие, встречавшиеся с Рамлоу, говорили, что его команда — отчаянные рубаки, но Стив вот уже пятый год видел только корму “Гидры”. Рамлоу не дал ему ни одного боя, уходя, лавируя, маневрируя и исчезая за горизонтом. Как моряки они со Стивом были равны, и он прекрасно понимал, что не сможет поймать бывшего любовника, если тот не захочет быть пойманным.

Стив думал, что пять лет разлуки давно стерли то яркое чувство, которое горело в его груди больше десяти лет, но понял, что ошибался, когда узнал, что Рамлоу забрал себе мальчика, в котором Стив хотел забыться, попытаться начать жить заново с кем-то, кто не он.

Запершись у себя в каюте, Стив пытался не выть от горя и боли, от обиды и непонимания, что произошло пять лет назад. А еще он хотел вернуть Джеймса, пусть даже он ему противен, пусть не хочет видеть, но хотя бы вырвать его из лап пирата он был обязан. Собравшись с силами, затолкав глубоко внутрь себя всю ту мешанину чувств, которую испытывал, Стив поднялся на капитанский мостик.

— Поднять лисели! — приказал он.

— Поднять лисели! — рявкнул боцман, и матросы забегали, стали вытаскивать паруса из трюма, полезли на ванты, засуетились, но Стив уже не смотрел, что происходит на палубе, он смотрел в одному ему видимую точку над линией горизонта, мечтая увидеть там черные паруса “Гидры”. Всего день, а им сейчас дует попутный ветер, они должны догнать.

Проснулся Баки уже один, рубашка задралась до пояса и безумно мешалась, и он поспешил ее скинуть, натянув свою одежду. Хотелось вымыться и переодеться в свежее, но пока ничего свежего, кроме ночной рубашки у него не было, что удручало. Озвучивать же свои желания Броку Баки опасался, не представляя, как этот пират на них может отреагировать. На сундуке у кровати стоял поднос с завтраком, сервированный почти по-королевски. Это Баки приятно удивило, он не ждал от Брока особой заботы, но тот почему-то проявлял ее. Не сильно заморачиваясь этикетом, Баки накинулся на еду понимая, что, несмотря на плотный ужин, безумно голоден. Поев, он забрался на кровать, предоставленный сам себе, не представляя, можно ли ему выходить дальше капитанской каюты. Посидев какое-то время в спальне, Баки вышел в кабинет, где тоже никого не было. Он долго стоял над столом, рассматривая карты, водил пальцем вдоль извилистых линий материков и островов, находя знакомые названия и вчитываясь в незнакомые. Было интересно, Баки понимал, что не видел и трети мира, в котором живет, а Брок избороздил на своем бриге этот мир вдоль и поперек, и сердце Баки кольнуло завистью. Он стал вспоминать истории о пиратской романтике, о том, как мир ложится к твоим ногам, и все его сокровища, только пожелай, станут твоими.

— О, золотце проснулось, — ухмыльнулся Брок, вошедший почти неслышно, или это Баки так увлекся разглядыванием карты, что не услышал ничего. — Сходи погуляй, чего сидишь взаперти?

— Можно? — изумился Баки.

— Хотел бы я тебя держать взаперти — посадил бы в трюм, — хохотнул Брок. — Гуляй себе и не бойся, никто тебя не обидит.

Баки осторожно вышел на палубу, но там не происходило ничего сверхъестественного: матросы драили корабль, вахтенные стояли на своих местах, отбили одну склянку, а Баки посмотрел на небо и увидел ослепительно яркий солнечный диск в зените. Баки зажмурился, не в силах глядеть на дневное светило, но упорно открыл глаза, прикрываясь рукой. “Гидра” куда-то летела под всеми черными парусами, которые на поверку оказались серыми, а на некоторых кое-где виднелись заплаты. Баки, жмурясь на солнце, рассматривал корабль, как мог, выйдя из тени кормовой надстройки. Он заметил, как сменились вахтенные, точно по отбою первой склянки, и эта военная точность его поразила. Он был уверен, что пираты — это шайка раздолбаев, которые хорошо умеют только грабить, но на корабле стоял идеальный порядок, какого не встретишь на ином гражданском судне, хотя Баки не сказать чтобы часто бывал в долгом плавании, больше увеселительные морские прогулки на яхте не больше, чем на пару дней, поэтому, как надо, представлял себе не особо.

Баки несмело прошелся по палубе, стараясь никому не мешать, хотя видел, что матросы большей частью сидят на бухтах и ничего не делают, но ему было боязно одному гулять по чужому кораблю, где все казалось ему враждебным. Он видел, как на него смотрели, разглядывали, не таясь, и от этих взглядов по спине бегали мурашки. Баки пересилил себя и, повернувшись к разглядывающим его матросам спиной, облокотился на борт, глядя на короткие волны на которых играло бликами солнце. Прохладный ветер, плотно натягивающий паруса, трепал его волосы и одежду, брызгал солеными каплями в лицо, и Баки отпускало. Он начинал чувствовать странную свободу от всего вокруг, словно этот самый ветер выдувал из его головы все проблемы и вопросы, оставляя его пустого, открытого для чего-то нового, неизведанного, большого и немного пугающего.

— Нравится? — раздался у него над ухом голос Брока, который встал рядом с ним, так же облокачиваясь на борт.

— Да, — вздрогнул Баки, кивнув в ответ, солнце мешало смотреть на Брока прямо, и он продолжил глядеть на воду, играющую бликами. — Красиво. Завораживает.

— Море, золотце, это стихия, в которую надо погрузиться полностью, чтобы понять ее, чтобы она проникла в душу, не оставляя места ни для чего другого, — немного грустно сказал Брок, тоже глядя на воду. — Если ты позволишь ей, откроешь свое сердце, то у тебя получится.

Баки задумался над словами Брока, не представляя, правда, себе, как можно вот так вот взять и открыться стихии, как вообще это сделать. А еще ему показалось, что за этой всепоглощающей любовью к морю кроется что-то еще, но что, Баки не представлял. Он, почти зажмурившись от яркого солнца, еще раз глянул на Брока, но тот безмятежно смотрел на воду и, казалось, видел там что-то свое.

— Пойдем, что покажу, — Брок взял Баки за руку и потащил на нос.

Баки, не сопротивляясь, шел за ним, не представляя, что Брок хочет ему показать, пока тот не поставил его под парусом на самом носу корабля, в маленькую полуденную тень. Баки открыл глаза и увидел необъятный морской простор, тугой ветер ударил ему в лицо, разметал и так давно разворошенные и запутавшиеся волосы, с первым же вдохом наполнил легкие, бросил в лицо пригоршню соленых брызг. Глядя в сияющую на солнце лазурную даль, сливающуюся с невозможно голубым небом на горизонте, Баки начинал понимать, что ему хотели показать, и чего он до этого дня не видел. Корабль несся к недостижимому горизонту на всех парусах, повинуясь воле человека, стоящего сейчас у него за спиной, и этот человек, Брок, правил, куда хотел, неподвластный ничьей воле, только собственному разумению.

— “Эгида” на хвосте, — услышал Баки.

— Гребаный Роджерс, — буркнул Брок. — Прости, золотце, дела.

Брок оставил Баки на носу одного, а сам ушел, попутно раздавая команды, которых Баки не понимал. Он обернулся, глядя на быстро уходящего Брока, не сразу сообразив, кто такой Роджерс и что за “Эгида”. А потом понял, но вместо того, чтобы жутко обрадоваться, что за ним хоть кто-то идет, почему-то кольнуло сердце постылой женитьбой, которая была ему не нужна. Он не боялся вернуться домой, даже зная, что отец придет в ярость, но вот хотел ли он домой, сейчас Баки с уверенностью сказать не мог. Брок словно приоткрыл для него дверцу в другой мир, и Баки хотелось хотя бы посмотреть на этот мир, прежде чем расстаться с ним навсегда. Он уже и забыл, как вчера вечером трясся, что Брок покусится на него, потому что сегодня был другой день, словно другая жизнь.

— Сыпь порошок! — услышал Баки и развернулся посмотреть, что происходит.

С носа хорошо была видна палуба, как по ней сновали матросы, доставая из трюма небольшие бочонки, и лезли с ними на ванты, поднимались до самого топа мачт, чтобы рассыпать какой-то песок на паруса. Эффект был потрясающим. Корабль словно прыгнул вперед и понесся по волнам с удвоенной скоростью, а “Эгида” за кормой становилась все меньше и меньше.

— И в этот раз ушли, — слышалось Баки разноголосое эхо матросов, которое уносил бродяга-ветер, что сейчас просто бесновался в парусах, пел в снастях и трепал волосы.

Отбили очередную склянку, а Баки все стоял на носу, глядя в даль, пытаясь разобраться в себе, понять то, как за неполные сутки на пиратском корабле успел проникнуться этой бесшабашной свободой, хотя еще вчера готов был чуть ли не выть о том, как он хочет домой. Да и хотел ли он сейчас домой на самом деле? Ему было приятно, лестно, даже радостно от того, что Стив нашел его, погнался за пиратами, за своим давним врагом, чтобы вырвать его, Баки, из цепких лап морского разбойника. Это было бы так романтично, если бы не знание, что его уже отдали Стиву, что отец уже все решил, и ему, принцу, придется подчиниться воле отца. Особенно, если Стив принесет блудного сына домой чуть ли не в пасти.

Баки еще долго стоял на носу, а потом, осмелев, пошел гулять по кораблю, он слышал, как некоторые за его спиной называли его сухопутной крысой капитана, но не обращал на это внимания. Ему было все равно, что о нем думают, потому что не он сюда напросился, а его притащили на этот корабль. Как оказалось, Баки совершенно беспрепятственно мог сунуться и в недра корабля, даже добраться до трюмов, набитых черт знает чем, от банального золота и драгоценностей до очень странных статуэток, ткани и просто какой-то фигни, взятой словно сувенир. Баки увидел даже штурвал, явно чем-то инкрустированный. Он забрался и в помещения для команды, но быстро оттуда ретировался, не желая близкого знакомства.

Не найдя себе никакого полезного занятия, Баки вернулся в капитанскую каюту, завалился на кровать и не заметил, как уснул под мерное покачивание палубы.

— Просыпайся, золотце, — вырвал его из сна Брок, и Баки открыл глаза. В каюте было темно, не считая свечи в руках Брока. — У меня для тебя сюрприз.

— Какой? — не понял со сна Баки.

— Пойдем, покажу, — Брок потянул его за руку, и Баки поднялся и позволил увлечь себя в кабинет, где сейчас посреди обстановки стояла здоровенная латунная ванна на львиных лапах, полная горячей воды. — Купайся.

На столе стоял все тот же канделябр с зажженными свечами, рядом с ванной на одном табурете стояло блюдо с фруктами, а на другом лежало мыло и полотенце. Уже знакомая ночная рубашка была небрежно кинута на спинку кресла, рукавом прикрывая корону.

Баки взглянул на Брока вопросительно, и тот поднял руки и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Ухожу-ухожу, раз золотце стесняется, — усмехнулся он, оставляя Баки наедине с вожделенной ванной.

Баки не представлял себе, во что для команды обошлась эта ванна с пресной водой, но был уверен, что очень дорого, и тут же в голову закралась мысль, а чем ему самому за это придется расплачиваться с капитаном. Но он отогнал от себя всякие дурные мысли и быстро скинул грязную опостылевшую одежду, залезая в идеально нагретую воду, словно тут кто-то знал, какую температуру он любит.

Он наслаждался приятно ласкающей его колышащейся из-за качки водой, прикрыв глаза и пощипывая ветку винограда. Просидев в воде, пока та не стала стремительно остывать, Баки быстро вымылся и вытерся отрезом мягкой ткани. Как он понял, ему снова предлагалось надеть ту самую рубашку, но это было лучше, чем его грязная одежда, и он даже с удовольствием натянул на себя эту длиннополую отороченную кружевом жуть.

Брока все не было, и Баки даже успел заскучать, снова разглядывая убранство каюты, пока тот не ввалился с подносом с ужином.

— Ну что, золотце, похорошело? — широко улыбнулся Брок, ставя поднос на стол.

Они поели в молчании. О чем думал Брок, Баки не знал, самого же его снова одолевали мысли, чем он будет расплачиваться за это дорогое удовольствие, но и в этот раз Брок оставил его одного, придя в кровать, когда Баки уже практически заснул. Он него пахло чистотой и вином, и Баки уже морально приготовился к тому, что сейчас с него будут взимать все долги натурой, но Брок только погладил его по живому плечу, от чего Баки весь напрягся, и снова отвернулся. Это было странно, Баки не понимал, чего Броку от него надо, но спрашивать не стал, боясь накликать беду.

На следующее утро Баки снова проснулся один, обнаружив на сундуке завтрак и свежую одежду, которая оказалась ему почти впору. Брок обнаружился в кабинете за столом, стоя над картой и что-то на ней отмечая.

— Если ветер не поменяется, то через два дня будем на островах, — сообщил он Баки, не поднимая головы от карты. — Покажу тебе пиратскую столицу, если захочешь, конечно.

— Захочу, — уверенно ответил Баки, и решился спросить. — Что я тут делаю?

— Услаждаешь мой взор и греешь мою постель, — с уже привычной усмешкой ответил Брок. — Наслаждайся свободой, золотце.

— Какой свободой? Свободой помирать от скуки и ничегонеделанья? — Баки подошел к столу и тоже уставился в карту, в которой ни черта не понимал.

— И чем же мне занять золотце? — посмотрел на него Брок с лукавым прищуром.

Баки смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, почему этому человеку приписывали адскую жестокость, потому что ну не мог Брок быть таким, каким его описывали слухи. Баки просто не верил, что настолько, как гласила молва, жестокие люди, вырезающие целые суда под корень, могут так улыбаться, так лукаво смотреть, наливать ванну пресной воды в открытом море и не просить ничего взамен.

— Хоть чем-нибудь, а то я умру со скуки, — признался Баки. Он уже не боялся Брока, тот просто не давал повода.

— Хоть чем-нибудь, говоришь, — почесал Брок небритую щеку и развернул карту звездного неба, придавив ее золотым слитком. — Вот, изучай. Вечером проверю.

Баки воззрился на Брока несколько непонимающе, а потом уставился в карту, на которой на тёмно-синем фоне белели состоящие из крупных и мелких точек, и чёрточек замысловатые фигуры, искусно подписанные каким-то мастером. Карта была столь точна, что в ней чувствовалась рука мага-начертателя. На “Гидре” вообще все было так или иначе пронизано магией, что говорило о Броке как об очень удачливом пирате, потому что магия стоила баснословных денег.

— Начни с нее, — предложил Брок, ткнув пальцем в очень большую точку. — Полярная звезда. Точка отсчёта и путеводная нить для каждого моряка. А когда стемнеет, я тебе покажу ее на небе.

Это прозвучало странно, словно его позвали на свидание, и Баки тряхнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли, в которых ему хотелось, чтобы этот благородный пират действительно ухаживал бы за ним, как не успел несколько чопорный Стив. Баки верил, что его несостоявшийся супруг мог стать бы ему прекрасным мужем, и он даже готов был согласиться на свадьбу, если Стив ещё будет в ней заинтересован, когда спасет его из лап кровожадного пирата. А сам пират, Брок, на поверку оказался приятным образованным мужчиной, легким, насмешливым, склонным к широким жестам.

Брок вышел, уйдя куда-то по своим капитанским делам, а Баки так и стоял, склонившись над картой звёздного неба, глядя на Полярную звезду. Он завороженно провел пальцем по карте, обводя чуть выпуклые линии и точки, читая названия созвездий и действительно стараясь их запомнить. Периодически Баки скатывался на мысли о том, а стал бы Стив предлагать ему изучение чего-то такого же исключительно морского, что может развлечь, но вряд ли когда-нибудь пригодится сухопутному принцу. Он думал о Броке, который обряжал его на ночь в жуткую ночнушку и спал, даже не пытаясь покуситься на него, словно эта пародия на одежду отбивала у него всякое желание касаться Баки, а может быть, ему просто не нравились мужчины, хотя в этом Баки сомневался.

Он до самого вечера пытался действительно запомнить хоть что-то, мечась мыслями между двумя мужчинами, которые оба были ему интересны и симпатичны, но о которых он ничего толком не знал.

Замучившись и, казалось, ничего не запомнив в скопище созвездий, Баки плюхнулся в кресло Брока и прикрыл глаза. Ему надо было отдохнуть и перестать думать вообще. Баки посидел немного, раздумывая, на кой черт ему вообще дались эти созвездия, но потом, словно наяву, он услышал насмешливый голос Брока, который говорит, что у него был целый день, а он не смог запомнить ничего, и добрая усмешка становится обидной насмешкой, а насмехаться над собой Баки себе не позволял никому. В итоге он, отринув все лишнее, снова углубился в испещренную точками, черточками и названиями карту, собираясь запомнить как можно больше. И он действительно увлекся, вчитываясь в поэтичные названия, вновь и вновь водя пальцами по шершавым линиям, даже узнавая некоторые созвездия, которые он часто видел дома.

Ужин ему принес матрос, на которого Баки даже внимания не обратил, он так увлекся, что и на ужин тоже не обратил внимания, пока в каюту не ввалился Брок, уселся на табурет напротив Баки и переставил поднос с едой прямо на карту.

— Твое рвение похвально, золотце, — сказал он, — но есть надо.

— А ты? — спросил Баки. Его начинало раздражать, что Брок звал его золотце, но Баки умел скрывать свое раздражение, и сейчас не считал нужным устраивать конфликт на пустом месте. Тем более что Брок звал его так только наедине.

— Я уже поел, было что обсудить со старпомом, — отмахнулся он, и Баки принялся за еду.

— Почему ты стал пиратом? — спросил Баки, потому что Брок никак не вязался у него с разбойником с большой дороги, или как это там называлось у моряков.

— Это долгая и скучная история, золотце, — вздохнул было Брок, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Так я никуда не тороплюсь, — пожал плечами Баки.

— Это было давно, мне надоел мой начальник, и я захотел лёгкой наживы. Сбежал на Острова, сколотил себе команду, угнал корабль и мы отправились разбойничать, — спокойно рассказал Брок.

— Врешь от первого до последнего слова, — так же спокойно отозвался Баки.

— С чего это? — удивился Брок.

— Ты не гордишься тем, что ты пират, иначе рассказал бы мне душераздирающую историю, восхваляющую вашу братию, — вслух начал рассуждать Баки. — Но ты и не стыдишься этого, значит история не постыдная, иначе бы ты вообще ничего мне не стал говорить. Значит ты просто не хочешь вспоминать, потому что тебе это до сих пор не безразлично, но история печальная. Я прав?

Брок только хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, и Баки уверился в своей правоте, в том, что у Брока есть какая-то история, что он не просто разбойник под парусами.

— Пойдем, узнаем, что ты усвоил за день, золотце, — предложил Брок, и Баки не стал противиться.

Они поднялись на мостик, и Брок глянул на паруса. Баки тоже поднял голову, но особо ничего не увидел.

— Возьми на румб восточнее, — приказал он рулевому. — Не чувствуешь, ветер уходит.

— Есть румб восточнее, — повторил команду рулевой и чуть крутанул штурвал.

Баки поразился, как тонко Брок чувствовал ветер и свой корабль, что за полминуты на палубе и беглого взгляда на паруса ему хватило, чтобы понять, что ветер поменялся.

— Всегда следуй за ветром, — непонятно кому сказал Брок и отвёл Баки совсем на корму, подальше от рулевого. Встал у него за спиной близко-близко, так, что Баки чувствовал его тепло, и, дохнув на ухо, сказал.

— Смотри, золотце, — это прозвучало так интимно, что по спине Баки пробежали мурашки, он хотел обернуться, заглянуть Броку в его странные, почти жёлтые глаза, что-то спросить, но только поднял голову к небу и увидел.

Баки никогда не смотрел на звёзды так, полностью отдаваясь им, погружаясь в звёздное небо полностью, видя его теперь совершенно по-новому, иначе. Он смотрел в иссиня-черный, словно бархатный купол неба, на россыпь бриллиантовой крошки звезд, щедро высыпанной каким-то неведомым божеством, и не понимал, как не видел этого раньше.

— Вон она, — Брок положил свою широкую теплую ладонь Баки на живот, слегка прижимая к его к себе, а указательным пальцем другой ткнул в небо, в яркую звезду, висящую над горизонтом.

— Полярная звезда? — полуутвердительно сказал Баки и почувствовал кивок Брока.

— Путеводная звезда. Всегда, куда бы ты ни шел, она укажет тебе на север, и ты сможешь вернуться домой, — грустно сказал Брок, чуть поглаживая Баки по животу, и тому так захотелось чужого тепла, захотелось самому согреть Брока, а звёзды над головой сияли так ярко, что он поддался порыву, переплел свои пальцы с его и откинул голову ему на плечо.

Баки стоял, откинувшись на Брока и смотрел в небо, складывая звезды в созвездия и иногда показывал пальцем в небо, узнавая то одно, то другое. Когда он выдохся, Брок сам стал указывать ему на небо, называя и называя созвездия и ярчайшие звезды в них.

Внезапно налетел резкий порыв ветра, завыл заунывно в скрипящих снастях, и стих.

— Вот и штиль, — тихо сказал Брок, и Баки почувствовал это: ни дуновения. Он обернулся, практически повернулся лицом к Броку в его полуобъятиях, и увидел, как опадают паруса, повисая на реях, а корабль еще летел вперед, не понимая, что больше нет движущей его силы.

Баки понял, что стоит лицом к лицу с Броком близко-близко, так, что мог чувствовать на своих губах его дыхание, и отступил на полшага назад, испугавшись этой близости. Брок не стал его удерживать, погладил по пояснице и убрал руку.

— Надолго? — спросил Баки, опираясь задницей о борт, все равно слишком близко находясь к Броку. Это будоражило и смущало одновременно, Баки не хотел и одновременно хотел быть так близко к Броку, как к запретному плоду, который, как известно, всегда сладок.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Брок. — Здесь очень изменчивые ветра. Убрать паруса! — выкрикнул он, и на палубе повторили приказ, а по вантам уже привычно полезли матросы убирать ненужные сейчас паруса. — Поболтаемся немного, — тихо добавил он Баки. — Пойдем спать, золотце, ничего интересного уже не будет.

Брок снова обрядил Баки в ненавистную ночнушку и завалился спать на другой край кровати, повернувшись к нему спиной. Баки даже стало казаться, что его теплая ладонь на животе ему примерещилась, а полубъятий вообще не было. Он не понимал Брока, не понимал, чего тот от него хочет, и хочет ли чего-то вообще. Повинуясь минутному порыву, он погладил Брока по широкой спине, и тот резко повернулся, навалился на него, вжимая в кровать, и прижался губами к губам, толкнулся языком, и Баки поддался, ответил на поцелуй, оказавшийся горячим, горчаще-сладким, но безумно коротким. Брок посмотрел на него, в темноте глаза его сверкали чем-то странным, невысказанным.

— Спи, золотце, — погладив его по щеке, тихо сказал он и, скатившись с него, отвернулся обратно, не позволяя себе больше ничего.

Баки лежал на спине, ошарашенно глядя в потолок каюты, трогая свои губы, словно не веря, что этот поцелуй вообще был.

Баки думал, что долго не уснет, все лежал и перебирал в голове прикосновения Брока, но мерное покачивание усыпило его.

Он проснулся поздним утром и по качке почувствовал, что ветра так и нет. Брока тоже не было, и Баки, переодевшись, пошел гулять по кораблю. Команда, свободная от вахты и повседневных работ, сбросив за борт штормтрап, плескалась в море, кто-то даже рыбачил. Брок был занят, обсуждая что-то со своими помощниками на мостике, и Баки, предоставленный самому себе, пошел на нос, где никого сейчас не было. Постояв у борта, глядя на воду, он обнаружил под бушпритом туго натянутую сеть, предназначения которой не знал, но она показалась ему идеальным местом, чтобы отдохнуть и побыть совершенно одному. Перебравшись через борт, он, цепляясь за канат, спустился в сеть и, скинув рубашку, разлегся в ней, как в гамаке, греясь под лучами теплого солнца. В голове было пусто и светло, вчерашний поцелуй казался чем-то нереальным, таким коротким он был, но Баки понял, что хочет Брока себе. Хочет стать ему ближе, и готов для этого зубрить карты хоть звездного неба, хоть ветров, хоть изучить все мели в мире. Он даже не думал о том, что пират не самая удачная партия для принца, пусть и сбежавшего из родного дома и из-под венца. Но он боялся, что окажется просто диковиной игрушкой для Брока, и тот, наигравшись, высадит его в каком-нибудь не самом зачуханном порту, чтобы больше никогда не видеть. На солнце Баки разморило, и он не заметил, как задремал.

Проснулся он от того, что ему было безумно холодно и мокро. С неба лило, ветер хлестко бил его водяными струями, безбожно раскачивал корабль, а снизу его окатывало волнами. За шумом ветра и дождя Баки различал какие-то голоса, но толком услышать ничего не мог. Поняв, что надо выбираться и как можно скорее, он, зачем-то прихватив и насквозь мокрую рубашку, оскальзываясь на мокрых канатах, начал выбираться из казавшегося милым укрытия, где его никто не стал бы искать. Похоже, так и вышло, и его искали. Баки слышал, как его звали, понимал, что его, наверное, уже какое-то время ищут. Еле выбравшись на палубу, он чуть не рухнул за борт, от сильной качки, но его поймал за ремень какой-то матрос.

— Капитан! — заорал он что было сил. — Нашел!

Баки увидел, как по качающейся палубе к нему бежит Брок. Весь мокрый, потому что почему-то не удосужился надеть ничего от хлещущей с неба воды, лицо его было серым, губы сложены в тонкую нитку. Он схватил Баки за руку и потащил через весь корабль в каюту, бросив кому-то на ходу, чтобы принесли вина с травами.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он уже в каюте, стаскивая с себя насквозь промокшие тряпки, и Баки подчинился.

У него зуб на зуб не попадал, так ему было холодно, он еле стащил с себя совершенно мокрые штаны, вместе с сапогами и потянулся за надоевшей рубашкой, но Брок опрокинул его на кровать, сам уже совершенно голый, запихал под теплое одеяло, кинув сверху мохнатую шкуру какого-то неизвестного Баки животного, и забрался рядом, притиснув Баки к себе спиной.

Баки весь напрягся, не представляя, что будет дальше, он чувствовал Брока всем собой, ощущал, как разгорается тепло между их мокрыми телами, как Брок вжимается носом в его мокрый затылок, поглаживая его по животу широкой ладонью.

— Что же ты, блядь, творишь, золотце, — выдохнул он ему в затылок, и Баки понял, что за него волновались. — Всю “Гидру” обшарили, а тебя нет, уже шторм начался…

— Прости, — промямлил Баки, не зная, что еще сказать. На какое-то мгновение ему даже стало стыдно, что он поставил на уши всех.

— Хватило же ума, а, — в голосе Брока слышалась улыбка, он говорил тихо, но даже за шумом дождя и ветра за бортом его было слышно.

— Там было удобно, и я никому не мешал, — попытался оправдаться Баки.

— Удобно ему было, — проворчал Брок, прижимая его к себе еще теснее, и Баки почувствовал его желание, упирающееся вставшим членом ему в задницу. Это было ожидаемо и неожиданно одновременно, Баки весь напрягся, ожидая, что Брок будет делать дальше, но тот только обнимал его, поглаживал по животу, и дышал им. А потом ласковая рука скользнула ниже, прошлась по курчавым волоскам лобка, сгребла еще вялый член, поглаживая, а шеи коснулись губы. Брок жарко выдохнул, пуская по телу Баки тысячи мурашек, и тот не выдержал, повернулся к Броку лицом и впился в губы жарким поцелуем. Его хотели, ничего о нем не зная, не представляя, кто он такой, хотели, но не напирали, не пытались взять свое по праву чего-то или кого-то там, а просто аккуратно предлагали. И Баки решил не отказываться, ведь Брок ему нравился.

У него встало как по команде, когда Брок вжал его в себя, отвечая на поцелуй, и Баки перехотелось думать вообще. Он весь окунулся в чувственное удовольствие от ласковых прикосновений рук и губ Брока, плавился, таял в его объятиях, сам потирался об него всем телом, прижимаясь пахом к паху.

Брок не закрывал глаз, смотрел на Баки, словно не мог насмотреться, или боялся, закрыв их, увидеть кого-то другого. От этой мысли кольнуло обидой, но Баки отогнал ее, как неважную, глупую, мешающую получить удовольствие, и сам закрыл глаза, подставляясь под губы Брока. Тот целовал его жадно, исступленно, словно Баки исчезнет, пропадет, что все закончится не начавшись.

— Золотце, — шептал Брок, оглаживая крепкую задницу Баки и тяжело дыша, — золотце мое. Ты же будешь моим? Не убежишь от меня? — и целовал, целовал, целовал.

Эти вопросы не требовали ответов, и Баки ничего не говорил, он тонул в неожиданно нежном любовнике, понимая, что еще никто из его прошлых любовников не был с ним так ласков и нежен. И Баки самому хотелось быть нежным, отзывчивым, утопить в неге, как он умел.

Под одеялом стало жарко, и Баки откинул его, оглядывая в полумраке каюты сильное, красивое тело, которое не портили даже старые шрамы. Он сел на колени, поглаживая Брока по груди, и тот, устроившись на спине, раздвинул ноги, недвусмысленно предлагая себя.

— Ну же, золотце, — позвал Брок замершего над ним Баки, — смелее, я весь твой.

Такого поворота Баки не ожидал, он думал, что ему придется отдаться Броку, но что старый пират предложит себя сам, это было просто невероятно. У него была пара мужчин, но это они обласкивали монаршую особу, прыгали на нем, ему даже делать ничего не приходилось. И сейчас, когда не просто хотели им выебать себя, а от него чего-то ждали, он растерялся, потому что не хотел делать больно.

Баки огладил член Брока ладонью, и тот тихо застонал, приподнимая бедра, желая продлить ласку. Брок сейчас казался ему открытым и каким-то беззащитным, и это странно не вязалось с его образом сурового пиратского капитана. Баки размазал большим пальцем по головке выступившую смазку, а потом, не позволяя себе передумать, склонился и взял член Брока в рот. Тот резко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, и Баки почувствовал его руки у себя на затылке, поглаживающие, предлагающие взять глубже, но ни на чем не настаивающие.

Баки сосал самозабвенно, не пытаясь взять глубоко, потому что понимал, что не сможет, облизывал головку, надрачивая ствол, а пальцами другой руки гладил сжатые мышцы входа.

— Погоди, — остановил его Брок, когда Баки толкнулся в него пальцем, и, свесившись с кровати, погромыхал там чем-то. Он протянул Баки пузырек толстого стекла с плотно притертой крышкой, в котором плескалась прозрачная маслянистая жидкость. — Смажь, золотце, на сухую и тебе, и мне больно будет.

Баки виновато улыбнулся, понимая, что Брок уже сообразил, что у него нет опыта, но не отказался от своей затеи, только шире развел ноги, согнув их в коленях. Вылив себе на ладонь немного вязкой, горьковато пахнущей полынью жидкости, Баки размазал ее по своим ладоням и входу Брока, и на пробу толкнулся пальцем, который легко скользнул внутрь, а Брок сладко выдохнул, словно вновь настраиваясь на волну давно забытых ощущений.

Баки не хотел бы сам, чтобы его трахнули, наскоро растянув, поэтому подошел к процессу ответственно. Он гладил Брока изнутри, ощущая мягкие стенки, разминал большим пальцем медленно поддающееся сжавшееся кольцо мышц. Брок нетерпеливо насадился на его палец, и Баки аккуратно вынул его, и вставил уже два пальца. Брок застонал на выдохе, подаваясь на них бесстыдно, жадно, закусил губу, вымученно изломив брови, и Баки почувствовал, как его ведет, как он хочет Брока, хочет вставить в него свой жаждущий ласки член. Он двинул пальцами внутри Брока, и тот вскинул бедра, застонав, подаваясь за лаской, и все смотрел, смотрел на Баки не отводя глаз.

Баки трахал Брока уже двумя пальцами, которые легко входили в него, и все не решался заменить их членом.

— Золотце, — позвал Брок хрипло, интимно, — вставь мне уже. Хочу тебя до звезд перед глазами.

— Да, — отозвался Баки, — сейчас… Как ты хочешь.

Он налил еще масла себе на член, размазав его, приставил головку к все еще сжатому входу и толкнулся. Податливые стенки разошлись, впуская головку. Баки охнул от жара и тесноты, и резко вошел на всю длину. Брок зашипел, прикусывая губу в кровь, и Баки склонился над ним, осыпая его лицо поцелуями.

— Прости-прости-прости, — шептал он, понимая, что сделал больно, не хотел, но сделал. Баки замер, призвав на помощь всю свою выдержку, погладил Брока по бедру, давая привыкнуть к себе. Брок обхватил его ногами, Баки чувствовал, как он расслабляется, что его уже не сжимает, как в тисках, а потом Брок двинул ногами, побуждая Баки самого двигаться, прогнулся в спине, насаживаясь на его член.

— Ну же, золотце, — простонал Брок. — Баки, сделай нам обоим хорошо.

Брок впервые назвал его по имени, и Баки весь растекся, расплавился от его уверенности, что тот со своим скудным в этом отношении опытом сможет сделать хорошо обоим. Но Баки был готов постараться, выложится полностью. Он двинулся выходя из Брока почти полностью и снова входя резко, жадно насаживая его на себя. Брок застонал, снова изогнулся в пояснице, словно ища лучший угол, и Баки, подхватив его своей металлической рукой под спину, удерживая, позволяя остаться в желанном положении, задвигался быстрыми короткими толчками, вышибая каждым дух из обоих.

А потом Брок, крепко обхватив его ногами, немыслимо изогнулся и сел, полностью опускаясь на член Баки. Тот обхватил руками его задницу, сминая в сильных ладонях, а Брок сам задвигался на нем, обнимая руками и ногами. Они двигались в унисон, дополняя движения друг друга и жадно целовались. Брок отдавался ему так, словно завтра не настанет, словно это последний раз, и для него больше ничего не будет, и не закрывал свои невозможные глаза ни на мгновение, ловя взгляд Баки, впиваясь в него своим взглядом.

Баки чувствовал, что скоро его накроет, он вновь повалил Брока на кровать и стал с силой вбиваться в него, пока Брока не изогнуло под немыслимым углом, он зажмурился, но все равно открыл глаза, и закричал сдавленно, кончая, даже не притронувшись к себе, сжимая Баки собой.

Баки догнал его в несколько размашистых движений, застонал протяжно, долго, изливаясь в Брока, и упал на него, накрывая собой.

Он лежал на Броке, уже выскользнув из него, чувствуя, как тот перебирает его влажные волосы, нежно гладит по спине, и ни о чем не думал. Ему было действительно хорошо, не только так, как бывает хорошо от жаркого секса, ему было легко и светло от того, что ему доверились, открылись. Баки чувствовал, как что-то внутри него плавится, растворяясь в Броке, пока не настолько, чтобы страдать по нему всю жизнь, если он высадит его в ближайшем порту, но настолько, чтобы помнить и сравнивать.

Баки почти заснул, нежась под ласковыми прикосновениями, когда Брок аккуратно столкнул его с себя и вышел, не одеваясь. Баки встрепенулся, не понимая, куда тот решил пойти в ненастье, которое бушевало за окном, но понял, что дождь почти кончился.

— Ванну, — гаркнул Брок и хлопнул дверью каюты. Он вернулся к Баки и, забравшись в кровать, накрыл их одеялом, потому что становилось прохладно, хотя Брок был горячим, как печка.

— А пресная вода не кончится? — спросил Баки, устраивая голову на плече Брока, укладываясь в его сильных объятиях. На самом деле, ему было все равно, сколько на ванну нужно воды, он просто поражался, что Брок тратит на него эту драгоценность.

— Не забивай себе этим голову, — отмахнулся Брок, целуя его в макушку. — Для тебя на этом корабле будет все, что пожелаешь.

— Так уж и все, — улыбнулся Баки, не представляя, о чем бы таком попросить, чего вообще не могло быть на корабле в принципе.

— Если этого нет здесь сейчас, я для тебя это достану. Хоть украду, хоть куплю, — серьезно пообещал Брок, поглаживая Баки по живому плечу. — Расскажешь, как ты приобрел свою волшебную руку.

— Обвал в горах, — только и сказал Баки. Он не любил об этом вспоминать, а рассказывать тем более. — Повезло, что жив остался. Какие у тебя дальнейшие планы? — перевел он тему.

— Доберемся до пиратской столицы, пополним запасы и рванем на мой остров на недельку-другую, — охотно ответил Брок. — Надо дать команде отдых. А потом снова в море.

— А тебе не надоедает постоянно жить в море, вдали от берега? — спросил Баки, потому что совершенно не понимал Брока, да и вообще людей, которые большую часть времени проводят вдали от суши.

— Море — мой дом, — ответил ему Брок. — На суше я как не живу. Словно впадаю в анабиоз, не могу ничего понять, уследить за всем. На корабле все ясно и понятно, я всегда знаю, что делать в той или иной ситуации. Могу подавить бунт, если надо. Но, самое главное, я всегда знаю, куда иду. А на суше я превращаюсь в жиреющую свинью, которая понятия не имеет, что она хочет, и что ей делать. Вот так вот, золотце. Жизнь моряка только в море.

— А как же остальная команда, вдруг кто-то из них хочет подольше побыть на суше, обзавестись женой, семьей? — не унимался Баки, пытаясь понять морскую романтику.

— Если у моряка есть семья, ему есть, куда возвращаться, к кому стремиться, куда держать курс, несмотря на непогоду, — вздохнул Брок, а в голос вплелись мечтательность и сожаление одновременно. — У пирата не может быть семьи, золотце. Его семья — это его команда.

Баки тихо вздохнул, крепче обнимая Брока, словно это могло сделать их ближе друг к другу, засыпать ту пропасть, что лежала между ними.

— А у тебя была семья? — зачем-то спросил Баки. Он не понимал, откуда, но чувствовал, что там, за кормой, осталось что-то действительно дорогое Броку, что-то, или кто-то такой, кого бы он не променял ни на какие сокровища мира, но почему-то оставил.

— Нет, — жестче, чем требовалось, ответил Брок. — Я ничего не оставил там.

— Ванна готова, капитан, — постучались к ним в дверь.

— Пойдем купаться, золотце? — мягко спросил Брок, когда Баки уже пригрелся и почти заснул, но встрепенулся, поднимая голову.

— Пойдем, — ответил он, вставая.

Они вдвоем поместились в ванну впритык, но поместились. Уселись друг напротив друга в горячей воде, Брок схватил Баки за щиколотку и положил его ногу себе на плечо, поглаживая икру.

— А ты, золотце, что толкнуло тебя на приключения? — весело прищурился Брок, но было видно, что ему интересно знать, что толкнуло Баки в объятия дороги.

— Меня хотели выдать замуж, — честно ответил он, потому что приличную историю, какого хрена он мотается по свету, придумать не удалось. Да он и не придумывал ничего, уверенный, что спрашивать его не будут.

— И что, — Брок усмехнулся, но как-то не очень весело, а потом засмеялся, — тебя хотели отдать косому-кривому старику, что ты подался в бега?

— Да нет, — пожал плечами Баки. Он подумал о Стиве, который сейчас несется под всеми парусами, догоняя “Гидру”.

— Тогда чего сбежал? Партия была невыгодная? — продолжал посмеиваться Брок.

— Отстань, а? — улыбнулся Баки, потому что говорить о том, что сбежал от понравившегося ему мужика не хотелось.

— Ладно-ладно золотце, — поднял руки вверх в Брок, — не буду тебя мучить.

— Почему ты постоянно называешь меня золотцем? — спросил Баки. — У меня имя есть.

— А оно настоящее? — изогнул бровь Брок. — Больше на кличку похоже.

— Настоящее, — притворно обиделся Баки, легонько пнув Брока в плечо, тот удержал его ногу и с силой провел по стопе большим пальцем.

— Но ты же и правда золотце, — снова засмеялся Брок, поцеловав Баки в свод стопы, и тот дернулся от щекотки.

— Перестань, — хихикнул он.

— Иди ко мне, — предложил Брок, потянув к Баки руки.

Баки был не против, но пока он пересаживался, почему-то решив не вставать, они, весело смеясь, чуть не расплескали полванны. Наконец, Баки устроился между ног Брока, откинувшись спиной ему на грудь. Брок обнял его, нежно поглаживая пальцами по груди и целуя в шею. Баки развернулся вполоборота и поймал его губы своими, утягивая в сладкий нежный поцелуй.

Брок взял губку и, намылив ее, начал намывать смеющегося Баки. Потом вымылся сам, и они снова устроились в постели.

— Мне надеть это кружевное безумие? — спросил Баки, беря в руки ночнушку.

— Лучше выброси ее за борт, — предложил Брок, отбирая у Баки ночнушку и кидая ее в угол каюты. — Иди ко мне, золотце.

Брок похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, и Баки нырнул к нему, прижимаясь всем телом и устраивая голову на плече. Ему было хорошо и легко, как никогда беззаботно и странно правильно, словно именно этого он ждал всю свою жизнь. Он перевернулся на бок, закинув на Брока руку и ногу, и уснул.

Проснулся он от того, что его безбожно мотало по кровати, за окном страшно грохотали и сверкало, а Брока не было рядом. Баки никогда не боялся грозы, но сейчас, когда в борт били беспощадные яростные волны, а с неба лило, как из пробитого ведра, он испугался, потому что никогда не видел настоящего шторма. В каюте было прохладно, и Баки, завернувшись в одеяло, пытался просто усидеть на кровати, потому что спать в такой обстановке было категорически невозможно. Он хотел выйти на палубу, наплевав на дождь, найти Брока, потому что без него сейчас было одиноко и страшно, но понимал, что при такой качке не сделает и пары шагов по скользкой палубе. Он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, и это страшно злило, раздражала собственная беспомощность, но все, что Баки мог сделать — это сидеть и ждать.

Брок вернулся под утро, когда шторм утих, снова весь мокрый от дождя и волн, вымотанный так, что еле стоял на ногах. Он тяжело сел на сундук и потянул с себя мокрую одежду, Баки видел, что тот не в силах даже стащить ее с себя, поэтому он поднялся и стал помогать Броку раздеться. Мокрая одежда с противным чавканьем падала на пол, от нее по полу ручейками растекалась вода.

— Спасибо, золотце, — тихо сказал Брок, когда Баки, раздев его, потянул за собой в кровать.

— Куда деть? — поинтересовался он, хотя принцу не пристало убираться за пиратскими капитанами, но и оставлять в каюте эту груду мокрого тряпья совершенно не хотелось.

— Кинь в кабинете, заберут, — отмахнулся Брок, и Баки сделал, как сказали.

Он скользнул к Броку под одеяло и оплел его всем собой, укладывая его голову себе на плечо, перебирая пальцами волосы. Корабль все еще сильно качало, но теперь Баки было совсем не страшно, а тихо и спокойно, он лежал рядом с мужчиной, в которого почему-то безоглядно верил, верил, что рядом с ним у него все будет хорошо.

Баки прикрыл глаза и не заметил, как уснул, вымотанный ночными переживаниями. Ему почему-то снился Стив, весь в белом, с белым букетом роз и предложением руки и сердца. Баки проснулся и не мог понять, с чего это вдруг ему снится подобное, но Брок мирно спал рядом, положив ему поперек груди свою тяжелую руку, и Баки перестал думать о всякой ерунде. А еще он почувствовал, что корабль движется и его уже не мотает, как щепку.

— Капитан, “Эгида” на хвосте, — крикнули за дверью, и Баки аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Брок открыл глаза и сел, словно и не спал вовсе, глянул на Баки странным взглядом, поцеловал коротко и, быстро натянув на себя штаны и рубашку, стремительно вышел из каюты, ничего не сказав. Баки еще посидел, но понял, что не может просто так вообще ничего не делать, тупо сидеть и ждать, и, одевшись, тоже поднялся на мостик, где Брок глядел в подзорную трубу на стремительно приближающийся корабль.

— Похоже, у него тоже есть волшебный порошок, капитан, — заметил очевидное старпом, но Баки казалось, что Брок его не услышал, он стоял, широко расставив ноги, на качающейся палубе и смотрел на летящую “Эгиду”. — Мы не сможем оторваться.

— Все мы сможем, — буркнул Брок, — главное — выиграть время и добраться до проливов, Острова уже близко. В проливы он за нами не пойдет.

Баки обернулся посмотреть вперед, куда летела “Гидра”, и разглядел на горизонте очертания острова. Он не ожидал, что они окажутся на пиратских Островах так быстро, ведь Брок говорил, что идти еще два дня, а они попали в штиль, а потом в жуткий шторм. Но что Баки знал о морских переходах?

“Эгида” медленно приближалась, но остров тоже становился все ближе, а время тянулось, словно разлитый кисель, казалось, оно вообще замерло, и только счет склянок говорил о его беге.

— Курс зюйд-вест-тень-зюйд, — приказал Брок рулевому, глянув в подзорную трубу на остров.

— Есть курс зюйд-вест-тень-зюйд, — тут же откликнулся рулевой, переложив штурвал.

Корабль слабо, но ощутимо повернуло, а на палубе послышались команды, забегали матросы. Брок стоял, совершенно спокойный, будто не за ним сейчас гнался один из самых быстрых кораблей, да еще под волшебным порошком, усиливающим ветер в парусах. Он глянул на Баки, стоящего рядом и вперившего свой взгляд вдаль, туда, где была “Эгида”.

— Ничего, золотце, — тихо сказал ему Брок, проведя ладонью по спине, совершенно не стесняясь стоящего тут старпома и рулевого, — сейчас обогнем остров и уйдем проливом между рифом и островом, ему придется обходить по широкой дуге, а мы успеем затеряться в водах архипелага. Роджерс не знает местных проливов, нас ему не достать.

Баки кивнул, не зная, рад он этому, или нет. А потом внезапно осознал то, что успел забыть: Брок — пират, приговоренный к повешению без суда и следствия, и если Стив их догонит, то ничем хорошим для Брока это не кончится. Он развернулся к Броку, какому-то безрассудно спокойному, уверенному в себе, своем корабле и своем экипаже, и долго просто смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что тот сейчас думает и чувствует.

“Эгиду” уже хорошо было видно невооруженным глазом, Баки даже разглядел какое-то шевеление на носу, когда старпом меланхолично заметил.

— Будут стрелять, — он не глядел на Брока, он впился взглядом в приближающийся корабль.

— Пусть стреляют, — пожал плечами Брок, но Баки был уверен, что ему совсем не все равно, что будет делать Стив.

И действительно, раздался выстрел, над носом “Эгиды” взметнулись клубы порохового дыма, и ядро упало непозволительно близко от кормы “Гидры”. Второй выстрел не заставил себя ждать, но и этот не достиг цели. Казалось, что их обстреливают просто от безысходности, невозможности догнать, тратя ядра и порох. Но очередной выстрел достиг своей цели, раздался оглушительный треск, полетели щепки и доски.

— Руль цел? — выкрикнул Брок.

— Так точно! Входим в пролив, капитан, — доложил рулевой.

— Я сам, — отодвинул рулевого Брок, и взялся за штурвал, резко вывернув его вправо. Корабль накренило, он стал, казалось, безумно медленно поворачивать, но еще пара ядер прошли по касательной, повредив обшивку выше ватерлинии.

Баки, как завороженный, смотрел, как Брок уверенно вел корабль узким проливом между еле заметно торчащим из воды рифом и скалистой кромкой острова, иногда оборачиваясь назад.

— Черти тебя дери, Роджерс, — выругался он, в очередной раз взглянув на висящую у них на хвосте “Эгиду”, — ты уже должен отвернуть. Идиот, ты не знаешь этих проливов. Не ходи за мной, — как-то обреченно сказал сам себе Брок, продолжая уверенно лавировать в опасном узком проливе.

Матросы крепко знали свое дело, умело настраивая паруса под ветер, и в какой-то момент “Эгида” стала отставать, а потом исчезла за мысом, за который они повернули.

— Курс на столицу, — устало приказал он, отдавая штурвал рулевому.

— И на этот раз ушли! — слышал Баки радостные вопли команды, даже чопорный старпом с явной военной выправкой улыбался.

— Оценить повреждения и начать возможный ремонт, — бросил Брок старпому. — Я буду у себя. Пойдем, Баки?

— Оценить повреждения! — возвысил голос старпом. — Начать ремонт!

Команды еще эхом отдавались на палубе, а Брок с Баки уже скрылись в капитанской каюте, где тот, резко прижав Баки к двери, впился в его губы отчаянным, болезненным поцелуем, и Баки ответил, обнимая, царапая спину через рубашку. У него стояло до боли, он только сейчас понял, какая для него оказалась нервотрепка эта погоня, как же он счастлив, что им удалось уйти. Баки обхватил лицо Брока руками и целовал, целовал, целовал его, пока тот не отстранился, потянув с себя рубашку, и Баки стало все понятно без слов.

Они избавились от одежды, и Брок улегся на живот, призывно качнув задницей, Баки нашел глазами вчерашний пузырек, который очень кстати выкатился из-под кровати, и поднял его с пола.

— Хочу жестко и быстро, — хрипло сказал, почти приказал Брок, и Баки, вылив себе на ладонь вязкой жидкости, и ввел в Брока сразу два пальца.

Брок застонал, приподнимая бедра, яростно насаживаясь на пальцы, но Баки все равно старался не спешить, хотя самому хотелось засадить Броку по самые яйца, но тот все решил сам, изогнулся, потянул его на себя, и Баки, наскоро его растянув, вошел в него одним движением.

— Господи, да! — простонал Брок, поднимаясь на четвереньки, заставля этим встать Баки на колени.

Он дал Броку немного привыкнуть к себе и задвигался в нем быстро, жадно, сжимая его ягодицу металлической рукой до синяков, а живой гладя по спине. Брок ловил его движение, насаживаясь на него с каким-то остервенением, не жалея себя, давая выход эмоциям, которых не было на мостике.

Баки жестко драл Брока, давая ему то, чего он так хотел, шум волн не заглушал пошлые шлепки тела о тело, жаркие стоны, ругань Брока, который принялся яростно дрочить себе, и кончил, застонав-зарычав в подушку, сжимая Баки в себе. Тот отстал от него всего на пару движений, и повалился ему на спину, тяжело дыша.

Баки лежал на Броке, целуя его плечи, спину, шею, а тот лежал, вжавшись лицом в подушку, заведя руку за спину и поглаживая Баки по боку.

Они обтерлись мягкой тряпицей, которая была нещадно брошена на пол, на котором и так много всего валялось после шторма.

Брок подгреб под себя Баки, и они долго молча просто лежали, слушая шум волн за бортом и дыхание друг друга. Брок перебирал волосы Баки, иногда целовал в живое плечо, а тот тихо лежал, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь горячим телом рядом. Все казалось спокойно, но Баки чувствовал какой-то непонятный ему надрыв, который, как ему казалось, был совершенно не связан со столь близко подобравшимся Стивом. Он хотел поговорить, спросить, что же не так, что так беспокоит Брока, но не представлял себе, какие слова подобрать, чтобы спросить о правильном. И не был уверен, что хочет слышать ответы на свои вопросы.

В Броке чувствовался какой-то надлом, который он тщательно скрывал, что-то точило его изнутри, но что он скрывал за улыбками и мягким насмешливым взглядом, обращенном к Баки, было не разобрать, что уж говорить про спокойно-жесткого капитана, которого Баки увидел на мостике.

— Что с тобой? — Баки повернулся к Броку лицом, заглядывая в глаза, смотрящие сейчас куда-то глубоко в себя. От этого взгляда Баки почувствовал себя лишним, совершенно ненужным, мешающим.

— Ничего, золотце, — Брок провел по его волосам, заправляя за ухо длинную прядь челки, и взгляд его потеплел, обратился к Баки. — Просто никто не хочет быть повешенным. Засыпай, нам рано вставать.

В каюте стремительно темнело, над Островами нависала темная южная ночь. Баки прикрыл глаза, доверчиво прижимаясь к Броку, пытаясь растопить намерзший на его душу лед, и скоро заснул.

Проснулся он от того, что замерз, и понял, что рядом никого нет. Он лежал один, разметавшись по кровати, корабль мерно покачивало, он уверенно шел вперед. Баки, ежась от ночной прохлады, накинул на себя чудовищную ночнушку — первое, что попалось ему на глаза, и вышел, желая найти Брока. То, что у капитана ночью могли возникнуть дела, связанные с его непосредственными обязанностями, и он оставил Баки одного, в голову ему не пришло. Долго Брока искать не пришлось, он обнаружился в своем кресле, навалившимся на стол и громко храпящим. В руке у него была зажата недопитая бутылка рома, а под столом перекатывалась еще одна пустая.

Баки подошел, поставив свечу на стол, и погладил Брока по волосам.

— Стив… — еле слышно пробормотал тот, потянувшись за лаской, — не уходи, рано еще… Стив…

Рука Баки замерла в волосах, а сам он весь будто окаменел, стоя над мертвецки пьяным Броком, который звал кого-то, звал не его.

Баки и пытался уговорить себя, что это немудрено, что у Брока были другие, до него, да и Брок ему ничего не обещал, но горькая обида отравляла душу, прорастала там. Баки не знал, что теперь делать, как быть, ведь если бы Брок не звал никого, это было бы логично и понятно, но он звал кого-то, и звал так отчаянно, так нежно, что у Баки встал ком в горле. Внезапно свет свечи высветил что-то блестящее, зажатое в кулаке Брока, в той руке, на которую он положил голову. Не боясь разбудить его, Баки разжал безвольные пальцы и достал маленький портрет в простой серебряной овальной рамке. Он поднес его к свече, чтобы разглядеть, и не поверил своим глазам. На портрете был изображен Стив, адмирал Роджерс, только на несколько лет младше, чем сейчас, еще в капитанской форме.

Баки смотрел на своего несостоявшегося жениха и не хотел складывать два и два, отчаянно не хотел. Но мозг сам легко обрабатывал информацию, собирая кусочки мозаики в единое целое. Стив и Брок были знакомы лично, и их явно связывало что-то интимнее обычного знакомства, особенно пирата и гоняющегося за ним адмирала. И Баки вспомнил разговор всего недельной давности, когда Стив говорил о Кроссбоунзе, о Броке.

Теперь Баки начинал понимать, что такую остервенелую погоню могло породить только личное, глубокое и давнее, такое, которое невозможно забыть, перечеркнуть. Он внезапно осознал, что, даже выйди он замуж за Стива, у него не было бы мужа, потому что он пропадал бы в морях, пока не поймал бы своего журавля. А поймав, не факт бы, что вернулся. И снова стало обидно и горько, но уже не от того, что Брок зовет не его в пьяном угаре, а от того, что оказался зажат между этими двумя, как между молотом и наковальней, и что встретившись, они походя сотрут его в порошок, даже не заметив этого.

Баки положил портрет на место, под ладонь Брока, снова погладив его по волосам, и вернулся в кровать, стянув с себя кружевное безумие и укутавшись с головой в одеяло. По здравому размышлению он пришел к выводу, что Стив там, сейчас даже где-то далеко, а будет еще дальше, а он рядом и, судя по Броку, у него были шансы занять важное место в жизни пиратского капитана Кроссбоунза. Он решил ничего не спрашивать у Брока, ничего ему не говорить, словно и не было этих пары десятков минут созерцания его вусмерть пьяного и спящего не в теплой кровати, а на столе. На этой воодушевляющей мысли Баки закрыл глаза и провалился в сон без сновидений.

— Подъем, золотце, — Брок был отвратительно свеж и бодр с самого раннего утра. — Мы прибыли в стольный град и обитель всех пиратов этого полушария.

В каюте было еще сумрачно, и Баки нехотя открыл глаза и потянулся. Брок был уже полностью одет, при шпаге, пистолетах и треуголке с ярким пером какой-то неизвестной Баки птицы, и больше походил на позера, чем приличного человека, но это был первый пиратский капитан, виденный Баки живьем, поэтому об их моде он не знал ровным счетом ничего.

— А можно я еще посплю? — за окном орали какие-то птицы, и Баки позорно захотел спрятать голову под подушку, но Брок просто отобрал ее у него.

— Мы стоим тут всего несколько часов, — просветил его Брок. — А ты, помнится мне, хотел посмотреть город. Правда, в сам город мы не пойдем, так, пошляемся по порту, но все же. Давай, поднимайся.

Баки нехотя выполз из кровати и принялся одеваться, только сейчас заметив, что на Броке была надета масса украшений. Перстни с драгоценными камнями, несколько крупных цепочек на шее и серьги в ушах.

— И по какому случаю такое великолепие? — светски осведомился Баки, натягивая на себя шелковую рубашку, которая пришлась ему точно впору.

— Это статус, золотце, — вздохнул Брок. — Лично я ненавижу эти безделушки, но чем больше ты выставляешь напоказ и чем оно дороже, тем тебя считают удачливее и состоятельнее.

— Обычное позерство, что при дворе, что у пиратов, — пожал плечами Баки, и только потом понял, что сказал, но Брок, казалось, не обратил на это внимания. Баки очень надеялся, что не обратил, потому что ему совершенно не улыбалось рассказывать о том, кто он на самом деле. У Брока тоже было полно секретов, и адмирал Роджерс был главным из них.

Порт оказался городом в городе. Еще только занималась заря, а вокруг уже кишела многолюдная разномастная толпа, орали торговцы всем на свете, а на Баки сходу повесилась какая-то престарелая шлюха, которую грубо оттолкнул Брок.

— Не бойся, золотце, я тебя в обиду не дам, — пообещал Брок, и они двинулись сквозь толпу. Брок заплатил кому-то пошлину за стоянку, как ни странно, такая была и у пиратов, и смело вклинился в многолюдную толпу, потащив Баки за руку за собой.

Они шли по яркому рынку, и Брок, периодически останавливаясь у лотков, яростно торговался, как заправская базарная бабка. С кем-то сделки срастались, с кем-то нет, но Баки, обернувшись, сумел все же найти глазами “Гидру”, с которой уже что-то выгружали и что-то загружали. А потом он увидел лавку с оружием и просто завис рядом с ней, разглядывая изобилие огнестрельного и холодного оружия. Баки любил оружие, хорошо его знал и умел пользоваться, и сейчас он словно попал в персональный рай. Он попросил посмотреть пару шпаг, палаш и несколько пистолетов, и обнаружил, что все они были сделаны искусными мастерами, которые брали баснословные деньги за свою работу. Здесь же эти произведения искусства предлагалось купить по бросовой цене.

— Ты чего тут? — тронул его за плечо Брок, когда Баки проверял баланс очередной сабли, парной. Он плохо владел парным оружием, но для себя помахать им любил.

— Брок, тут... — Баки захлебнулся, не представляя, как описать свой восторг от увиденного и разочарование, что все это не его, — тут клинки и пистолеты тончайшей работы исключительных мастеров. У нас в оружейке такого не всегда найдешь, а тут словно лом предлагают.

— Сколько хочешь за свое добро? — тут же поинтересовался Брок у плешивого мужика, торговавшего оружием. Тот назвал цену, и Брок, незнакомо заломив бровь потянул из ножен шпагу. Цена тут же упала на треть, и Брок, довольный собой, махнул рукой. — Все это на “Гидру”. Спросишь Роллинза, он тебе заплатит. Соврешь на счет цены — найду и выебу.

— Что вы, что вы, Кроссбоунз, все будет в лучшем виде, — залебезил плешивый, но Брок его уже не слышал, увлекая Баки дальше.

— Значит, золотце разбирается в оружии, — протянул он. — А ты не простой путешественник, я смотрю. Чего я еще о тебе не знаю?

— А чего ты обо мне знаешь? — немного грустно отвели Баки, ему не хотелось поднимать эту тему совершенно.

— Ты прав, — Броку, похоже, тоже. По крайней мере, не сейчас. — Но я бы хотел узнать.

— Все может быть, — туманно ответил Баки, сжимая руку Брока, пока толпа не обращала на них внимания.

Они проходили по огромному рынку часа четыре, Баки смертельно устал от толпы, криков зазывал, увещеваний торговцев и прочих атрибутов хорошего торга, и был просто счастлив, когда Брок сказал, что они возвращаются на корабль.

— Через пару часов все погрузят и будем отходить, — просветил его Брок, когда они поднялись на борт. Роллинз, а это оказался старпом, Баки понял это только сейчас, он вообще не интересовался командой, расплачивался с очередным поставщиком чего-то там.

— А куда мы пойдем? Тебе же надо корабль залатать, — удивился Баки.

— Увидишь, — только и ответил ему Брок, поцеловав в висок. От этой нехитрой ласки Баки стало тепло и уютно, а мысли о Стиве полностью вымелись из его головы.

Оказавшись в каюте, Брок с остервенением начал стаскивать с себя украшения и небрежно ссыпать их в большую шкатулку. Баки смотрел на него, и удивлялся, как Брок менялся, оказываясь на суше, становился действительно жестоким пиратом, как про него и рассказывали. На корабле его холодный взгляд тут же теплел, он весь расслаблялся, чувствовалось, что именно здесь он дома.

— Значит, ты разбираешься в оружии, — сказал Брок, когда они пообедали и сидели просто отдыхая. — А пользоваться им умеешь?

— Еще как, — радостно ответил Баки. — Показать?

— Ну пойдем, покажешь, — согласился Брок, и они, прихватив по шпаге, вышли на палубу, где и устроили тренировочный бой под взглядами всей команды.

Баки уже привык к качающейся палубе, и ему это не мешало, впрочем, как и Броку, который просто срастался с кораблем. Они яростно звенели клинками, высекая искры, практически не уступая друг другу, но Баки чувствовал, что он искуснее во владении шпагой, но одолеть Брока оказалось нелегко. Они несколько минут кружили, не давая друг другу и шанса на победу, а потом Баки провел хитрый финт, и приставил острие к горлу Брока.

— Я победил, — словно между делом заметил он. Оба тяжело дышали, пот катился градом, но соленый ветер приятно обдувал разгоряченные тела.

— А ты хорош, золотце, — широко улыбнулся ему Брок, а вся команда, наблюдавшая за поединком кто с бортов, кто с мостика, а кто с вант, весело аплодировала победителю.

— Капитан, погрузка закончена, — отрапортовал один из офицерского состава, как определил для себя Баки, хотя формы тут никто не носил.

— Отдать швартовы! — весело рявкнул Брок. — Домой, друзья мои.

— Отдать швартовы! — прокатилось эхом по кораблю, и он превратился словно в разворошенный муравейник, где каждый, однако, знал свое место и обязанности. Распустились, словно цветы, паруса на реях, наполняемые ветром, и корабль отошел от берега.

Брок сам встал к штурвалу, выводя “Гидру” из гавани, Баки смотрел на его счастливое лицо, озаренное послеполуденным солнцем, на то, как ветер трепал его волосы, чувствовал щемящее одиночество, не-принадлежность, и уже хотел уйти, но Брок обернулся, широко, ярко улыбаясь ему.

— Иди сюда, Баки, — позвал он, держась за штурвал одной рукой. — Не бойся, золотце, тебе понравится. Вставай, берись за штурвал.

Баки встал к штурвалу, взявшись за его рукояти, и Брок встал за ним, прижимаясь к его спине собой, и положил свои руки на его, крепко обхватывая.

— Я направлю тебя, а ты иди за ветром, почувствуй его, — интимно говорил ему на ухо Брок. — Видишь стрелку компаса? Смотри, чтобы она не отклонялась от курса и правь туда. Я помогу.

Баки вдохнул полной грудью ветер и уверенно ухватился за штурвал, поглядывая то на компас, то на наполненные ветром паруса, честно пытаясь держать курс. Он чувствовал Брока всем собой, но никак не чувствовал его влияния на управление кораблем, хотя его ладони крепко обхватывали пальцы Баки.

— Справа по борту сейчас будет мель, — предупредил его Брок, и Баки чуть двинул штурвал влево, Брок немного довел, и они благополучно обогнули мель. — Молодец, золотце. Главное, не бойся и верь в себя, и в корабль. Он подскажет.

Они вышли в море, и Брок убрал свои руки с рук Баки, обняв его и положив подбородок ему на плечо. Ветер задул сильнее, взъерошил Баки волосы, наполнил его уверенностью в своих силах, что он сможет, ведь ему доверили самое дорогое.

— Смотри, грота-гаф-трисель заполаскивается, — указал Брок на ближайший к корме косой парус. — Возьми чуть вправо.

Баки немного повернул штурвал, и послушные его воле паруса снова поймали ветер, грота-гаф-трисель перестала заполаскиваться, а Брок был доволен им, как слон, Баки это чувствовал всем собой. По тому, как Брок обнимал его, расслабленно, нежно, как устроил он голову у него на плече. Но, в тоже время, Баки чувствовал, что Брок готов исправить любую его ошибку, подстраховать, поймать, если тот вдруг споткнется и упадет. И это все было совершенно бескорыстно, только для него, потому что он был дорог.

“Гидра” летела, послушная его воле, взрывая форштевнем волну, ветер гудел в вантах, поскрипывали тали, и Баки летел вместе с кораблем, окрыленный неведомой свободой. Он крепко держал штурвал, но не боялся ошибиться, вокруг лежало открытое море, а на горизонте маячила зелено-серая громада другого острова.

— Мы туда? — спросил Баки, зная, что Брок его поймет, не нужно указывать рукой.

— Да, мы туда. Там дом, — выдохнул ему на ухо Брок, и Баки почувствовал, как он улыбается, может немного грустно, тревожно, но улыбается.

Остров приближался медленно, а солнце неумолимо катило за горизонт свой раскаленный красный диск. Баки стоял у руля столько, сколько мог, но на подходе к острову сдался, понимая, что не сдюжит подойти достаточно близко. Брок мягко положил свои ладони на его, подведя корабль так, как хотел, и скомандовал убирать паруса и кидать якорь.

Как только Баки позволили выпустить из рук штурвал, он развернулся и, наплевав на всех, жарко поцеловал Брока. Это было невероятное приключение, он в жизни не был настолько живым, как в эти несколько часов, пока правил кораблем.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он Броку, сжимая его в объятиях.

— Не за что, золотце, — тихо ответил ему Брок. — Еще устанешь у руля стоять, — и громко сообщил экипажу. — Стоим неделю. С завтрашнего дня ремонт. А сейчас всем отдыхать, — и снова коснулся губами уха Баки. — Хочешь на сушу? Или…

— Хочу тебя, — шепотом ответил ему Баки, вжимаясь в Брока, наплевав на всех вокруг. Он чувствовал себя живым, возбужденным и счастливым, это было как выйти живым после почти безнадежного боя и осознать это. У Баки словно выросли крылья, и он готов был лететь все выше и выше, в темное южное небо, при этом оставаясь с Броком, обнимая его, дыша им.

— И я тебя, золотце, — едва слышно отозвался Брок, нежно касаясь губами губ, заправляя за уши непослушные, разметанные ветром пряди, и гладил по щекам. Они стояли на мостике и растворялись друг в друге, словно вокруг никого и ничего, кроме ярких звезд над головой, которые невинно спрятались за набежавшими облаками, чтобы не мешать любовникам наслаждаться друг другом.

Баки, оглушенный, опьяненный последними событиями, не заметил, как Брок утащил его в каюту, толкнул на постель, жадно глядя своим невозможным взглядом, и Баки забыл про всех, кто мог даже попытаться отобрать у него Брока, потому что сейчас Брок был только его.

— Золотце, — горячечно шептал Брок, покрывая поцелуями его обнаженное тело, — Баки. Хороший мой, нежный, ласковый. Как же я хочу тебя. Позволишь, золотце? Я не обижу, не сделаю больно, обещаю.

От этого жаркого шепота Баки плавился весь, растекаясь лужицей по кровати, и готов был отдаться, потому что хотел слиться с Броком в экстазе, и не важно как. А еще Брок был настоящим, живым, честным, насколько это было возможно между ними, и искренне хотел именно его, а не его титул или положение, которое можно получить, спя с принцем.

— Да, — жарко выдохнул Баки, понимая, на что он соглашается, и понимая, что ждал именно такого человека, чтобы позволить трахнуть себя. Что ждал чего-то такого честного и неотвратимого, ждал, чтобы желали именно его, без титулов и званий. Он бесстыдно раздвинул длинные ноги, потянувшись к Броку руками. — Да.

Брок припал к его стоящему колом члену губами, облизывая головку, и Баки выгнулся, застонал от ласки, чувствуя ладони Брока у себя на ягодицах, как он сжимает их, и это заводило неимоверно.

Брок самозабвенно сосал Баки, беря до горла, прижимая головку языком к небу, и снова насаживался, а Баки оставалось только вцепляться ему в волосы и стонать, стараясь отсрочить разрядку. Так ему еще никогда никто не сосал, вкладывая в процесс душу, всего себя.

— Брок, — Баки потянул его за волосы, чтобы тот отстранился, — я сейчас…

— Нет, золотце, у меня на тебя большие планы, — и Брок тут же сжал его член у основания, не давая кончить. — Так что не сейчас, золотце.

Баки почувствовал, как острое, обжигающее возбуждение отпускает, но он знал, что это ненадолго. А Брок сильнее развел его ноги, закидывая их себе на плечи, и спустился юрким умелым языком к его входу. Баки застонал, дернувшись, но его крепко держали сильные руки Брока, и он дался, расслабился, позволяя.

Это было что-то невероятное. Язык Брока творил какие-то чудеса, то мокро вылизывая, то ввинчиваясь острым кончиком, и Баки подавался, гнулся под его ладонями, и даже не заметил, как язык сменил палец. Ощущения были странными, но приятными, особенно когда Брок задевал что-то внутри, отчего тело прошивало молнией удовольствия. Баки извивался, не сразу почувствовав, что теперь его ласкают уже двумя пальцами, неотвратимо растягивая. Он было подумал, что сейчас Брок войдет в него, пока он еще не до конца готов, но тот был терпелив и бесконечно нежен с ним, поглаживал по животу, пуская по телу мурашки, и не выпускал его член изо рта.

— Брок… — простонал Баки, насаживаясь на пальцы, изнывая от неведомого доселе желания.

— Да, Баки, да, золотце. Будет, как ты хочешь, — сумел оторваться от его члена Брок, жарко зашептав ему на ухо.

— Хочу, — прошептал-простонал Баки. — Сейчас… Ну же, сейчас…

Брок направил себя в него, и Баки, инстинктивно сжавшись, словно ему обязательно должно быть больно, почувствовал только растяжение мышц.

— Ш-ш-ш, не зажимайся, — погладил его по бедру Брок, и Баки расслабился, впуская его.

Он чувствовал, как его заполняет что-то большое и каменно-твердое, горячее. Больно не было, было странно, но от этого ощущения его отвлекали губы и руки Брока. Он целовал Баки, гладил, не двигаясь в нем, ждал, чтобы тот привык к нему. Баки нетерпеливо поерзал, и Брок двинулся, вышел и аккуратно, нежно толкнулся обратно, в горячую тесноту, еще и еще раз. Баки лежал под Броком и почти ничего не чувствовал, даже успел подумать, какой в этом смысл, но тут Брок поменял угол, слегка приподнимая бедра Баки, и от нового несильного толчка внутри все взорвалось яркими красками. Стон наслаждения сорвался с губ против воли, Баки подался на член Брока сам и просто утонул в этих новых, таких ярких, приносящих безумное удовольствие ощущениях.

Сначала Брок был очень нежным, ласковым, но чем больше распаляло его желание, тем сильнее вбивался в Баки, а тот только подавался навстречу, тонул в новом удовольствии, срывая горло от криков. Брок взял невероятно головокружительный темп, почти рычал, вбиваясь в Баки, дрочил ему, обхватив член широкой ладонью, и Баки изогнулся весь, чувствуя, как по телу пустили разряд молнии. Ему казалось, что оголен каждый его нерв, так остро, ярко ощущалось удовольствие. На мгновение каждая мышца его тела напряглась, и Баки кончил, уже не в силах кричать, только застонал, прикрывая глаза, оплетая руками Брока, пытаясь прижать к себе. Брок громко застонал-зарычал и кончил, повалившись на Баки, медленно целуя его в шею.

— Золотце… — прошептал Брок, скатываясь с него и ложась рядом, обнимая. — Мое золотце.

И сказано это было с таким счастьем и отчаянной грустью одновременно, что Баки чуть не расплакался, сам не зная, от чего. Он обнял Брока, прижимая к себе, словно мог укрыть его этим от всех бед и терзаний. Баки чувствовал, как тонет в этом человеке, проваливается в него, и от этого стало немного страшно.

— А через неделю ты уплывешь, оставив меня на этом острове, как принцессу в башне? — с усмешкой спросил Баки, чтобы разбить эту странную звенящую тишину, которая пугала своей недосказанностью.

— Нет, я заберу тебя с собой, как раба на галеры, — в голосе Брока чувствовалась улыбка, он коснулся губами шеи Баки, — и буду заставлять стоять вахту в самую непогоду.

Баки рассмеялся, понимая, что ничего подобного не случится, отчего ему стало еще веселее. Он перевернулся, почти полностью укладываясь на Брока, чувствуя, как по бедру стекает его семя, но ничего не хотел с этим делать, а потом уселся ему на бедра. Брок тут же обхватил его ладонями за задницу, сжав их до боли, и легко сел, потянувшись к губам Баки. Тот жарко ответил на поцелуй, прижимаясь к Броку, чувствуя новый виток возбуждения, потерся о Брока всем телом, и тот приподнял его под задницу, давая почувствовать свое желание.

Они снова ухнули в пучину чувственного удовольствия, забывшись друг в друге до самого утра. Баки сладко зевнул, расслабленный, вытраханный до последнего предела, прижался к Броку и почти сразу уснул, не увидев, как Брок улыбается почти счастливо.

Баки разбудил дробный стук молотков, но открывать глаза он не спешил, наслаждаясь приятной истомой после вымотавшей его ночи, полной страсти. Брок в кровати не обнаружился, и только Баки успел об этом пожалеть, как он вошел.

— Просыпайся, золотце, — Брок сел на кровать и погладил его по обнаженному бедру. — Есть хочешь?

— Ага, — открыл глаза Баки, улыбнувшись Броку.

— Сейчас принесут, — ответил тот, ложась поперек кровати и подперев голову рукой. Он смотрел на Баки, облизывая его взглядом, и гладил по ноге.

— Я хочу купаться, — внезапно сказал Баки, наслаждаясь легкими поглаживаниями.

— С борта сигануть хочешь, или подождешь, я отведу тебя в место поинтереснее? — предложил Брок.

— С борта не хочу, — потянулся Баки. — А что за место поинтереснее?

— Увидишь, — пообещал Брок и оторвался от него, услышав, как в каюту вошли. — Принесли завтрак.

Брок решил сам накормить Баки прямо в кровати, и тот заливисто смеялся, позволяя кормить себя. Они поели, собрались и Брок приказал спустить на воду лодку.

Шестеро матросов, слаженно и споро работая веслами, быстро доставили их на остров, вытащив лодку на берег. Брок взял Баки за руку и повел с пляжа вглубь острова. Баки озирался, глядя на незнакомый ему пейзаж из пальм, освещенных ярким жарким солнцем.

— У тебя шалаш где-то в чащобе? — спросил Баки, когда они скрылись под тенью деревьев, идя по широкой тропе.

— Ну, шалаш — не шалаш, но тебе понравится, — заверил Брок.

Они шли с полчаса, пока не вышли к небольшому добротному поселению, по которому сновали темнокожие люди. Увидев Брока, они, все, как один, обрадовались и побежали встречать его, что-то громко лопоча на неизвестном Баки птичьем языке. Большинство из них были женщины в соломенных юбках и обнаженной грудью. Брок отвечал им, кого-то даже обнимал, радуясь встрече. Они рассматривали Баки с задорным интересом, тянули к нему руки, желая потрогать, тоже обнять, и он от этой радости встречи с незнакомцем почувствовал себя неловко, потому что не мог понять ни слова, обращенного к нему. Брок ему ничего не переводил, просто сказал еще что-то, и толпа расступилась, пропуская их.

— Ты здесь живешь? — спросил Баки, когда они уже шли по поселению, поднимаясь выше.

— Нет, здесь живет команда, — ответил ему Брок, а Баки разглядывал добротные дома из местного строительного материала. — Пойдем, сейчас увидишь.

Они все поднимались и поднимались по тропе наверх, пока деревья не расступились, и Баки не увидел здоровенный особняк из белого камня. Он остановился, глядя на это великолепие, невозможное в этих жарких джунглях, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он ждал если не шалаша, то такого же дома, укрытого широкими листьями, просто больше и стоящего в отдалении. Но такого он не ожидал. По улыбке Брока было ясно, что он доволен произведенным впечатлением, и повел Баки дальше, к дому.

Они подошли к дому, и из него тоже высыпало человек десять, пара мужчин и женщины, одетые по моде материка.

— Приветствуем господина. Ваши покои готовы, — сказал с мягким акцентом один из мужчин, похожий на дворецкого. — Ванна и обед будут через час.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Брок.

— Подготовить покои для вашего друга? — осведомился дворецкий, ничуть не смущенный тем, что Брок держал Баки за руку.

— Нет нужды, — отмахнулся Брок. — Мы будем в гроте.

— Сейчас, господин, — пискнула одна из служанок, и убежала в дом, да и остальные слуги, встретив своего господина, потянулись в дом заниматься обычными делами.

Брок потянул Баки в дом, прохладный и просторный внутри, который они прошли насквозь, выйдя с другой стороны, где их уже ждала все та же служанка с небольшим мешком с лямкой в руках. Брок молча привычно подхватил мешок, закинув его на плечо, и повел Баки дальше, через задний двор вниз по каменистой тропе.

— Куда мы? — спросил Баки, следуя за Броком. Они спускались вниз, и тропа стала больше походить на нагромождение больших камней, по которым Брок ловко прыгал. Баки от него не отставал, хотя Брок поглядывал на него периодически, даже попытался подать руку, но понял, что его помощи не требуется.

— Ты хотел купаться, а я обещал тебя отвести в хорошее место, — ответил Брок.

Внезапно тропа закончилась, и они из-под деревьев вышли на пляж с мелким розоватым песком. Баки оглядывался вокруг, глядел на прозрачную лазурь воды и не мог наглядеться. Он не представлял, что в мире бывают такие места, словно придуманные художником. Небольшая бухта была отделена от открытого моря резко вдающимся в воду каменным мысом, а с другой Баки разглядел словно подводную стену — коралловый риф. Бухта была маленькой и уютной. Брок скинул на песок мешок, который ему выдала служанка, и начал раздеваться. Баки последовал его примеру, скинув с себя всю одежду, и, не дожидаясь Брока, вошел в прохладную воду, сделал несколько шагов и неожиданно для себя ухнул почти с головой. Вынырнул, радостно отфыркиваясь, глядя на стоящего рядом на этой ступени Брока. Он улыбнулся Баки, и нырнул в воду, вынырнув через несколько ярдов.

— Поплыли, — махнул он Баки рукой, и погреб в сторону мыса.

Баки легко и быстро поплыл за ним, нагоняя, и вот они уже плыли рядом в прозрачной воде, под толщей которой четко просматривалось дно.

— Куда? — спросил у Брока Баки, и тот указал ему на небольшой грот, в который срывался с невысокой скалы водопад.

Баки обогнал Брока, и первым оказался под каменным сводом, в центре которого была пробитая водой дыра, сквозь которую падала, словно с неба, вода, яростно шумящая под этим куполом. Баки видел сквозь воду и темно-синюю глубину грота, которую выточила усердная вода. Он бесстрашно подплыл под тугие струи воды, льющиеся сверху, плескаясь там, словно ребенок. Водопад был невысоким, и несильно бил вниз, под ним можно было бы даже стоять, если бы было на чем, а так Баки наслаждался водой, которая окутывала его всего.

Он выплыл из-под водопада, увидев Брока, который сидел на небольшом выступе, словно специально выточенном природой для того, чтобы на нем можно было отдохнуть. Он подтянулся, выныривая из воды, усаживаясь рядом с Броком.

— Местные называют это место Плачущим оком, — сказал Брок, поглаживая Баки по бедру.

— Поэтично, — Баки придвинулся ближе к Броку, и тот потянулся к нему за поцелуем.

Обнял, потянув на себя, и они ухнули в воду, продолжая целоваться, тонули в воде и объятиях друг друга, насколько хватило воздуха в легких. Вынырнув и отдышавшись, Баки ухватился металлической рукой за тот выступ, на котором они сидели, чтобы не тонуть, и обхватил второй рукой Брока. Тот тоже схватился за выступ и притянул Баки за затылок для поцелуя.

Они долго плескались в гроте, целуясь, ловя друг друга в воде, отдыхали, сидя на маленьком каменном карнизе, и снова ныряли в воду, пока Брок не предложил вернуться на пляж.

Свежий ветер нанес песка на их вещи, и Баки весь оказался в нем, пока отряхивал рубашку, и снова пошел в воду, отмываться. Брок достал из мешка покрывало и расстелил его под тенью пальмы. Баки, весь в маленьких капельках воды, плюхнулся на покрывало, разваливаясь на нем звездой.

— Оденься, — протянул ему Брок рубашку. — Сгоришь.

Баки послушно натянул рубашку на влажное тело и вновь потянулся к Броку за поцелуем. Он был счастлив, как никогда раньше, купался в беззаботном времяпрепровождении и ни о чем не думал.

— Значит, ты тут местечковый король? — спросил Баки. Брок лежал рядом с ним обнаженный и поглаживал его по животу через рубашку, будоража мысли и тело.

— Я бы так не сказал, — ответил ему Брок. — Я не устанавливаю тут законов, просто живу, когда хочу отдохнуть от моря.

— И часто ты так отдыхаешь? — Баки переплел его пальцы со своими, останавливая поглаживющую его руку.

— Иногда, — уклончиво ответил Брок, и Баки неприятно подумал, что большую часть времени он играет в опасные догонялки со Стивом.

— Откуда ты тут взял камень для дома? — он повернулся к Броку, ловя его губы, не давая ответить.

— Привез, — оторвавшись от губ Баки, ответил Брок.

— А сюда не нагрянет кто-нибудь, чтобы выкурить тебя? — Баки смотрел на Брока и не мог насмотреться, чувствуя, что влюбляется в этого странного пирата.

— Нет. Тут сложный фарватер, который хранится в секрете. А пираты хорошо хранят свои тайны, — Брок тоже смотрел на него, поглаживал по лицу, обводя большим пальцем губы. — Не волнуйся, золотце, тут нас никто не достанет.

— А почему ты хочешь выйти в море через неделю? — Баки не понимал этой спешки, этого почти маниакального желания быть в море, вдали от суши.

— А ты хочешь остаться здесь? — Брок снова тронул пальцем его губы и поцеловал коротко.

— Что я здесь один буду делать? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Баки, прекрасно понимая, что Брока было не удержать на суше дольше, чем он сам задумал. Да и не хотел он оставаться, как та принцесса в башне, ожидая возвращения своего капитана долгими днями и еще более долгими, пустыми ночами. — Я отправлюсь с тобой.

— Море — мой дом, — вздохнув, словно сожалея об этом, сказал ему Брок.

Баки хотел спросить, о чем тот жалеет, куда хочет, но не может вернуться, но вопрос застрял в горле, потому что Баки боялся получить на него ответ. Боялся, что является просто заменой кому-то, эрзацем, даже не стоящим рядом с оригиналом. И в то же время Баки казалось, что Брок именно потому его и выбрал, что сам не хочет вспоминать того недосягаемого, ища в Баки забытья.

— Пойдем в дом, — предложил в какой-то момент Брок, когда Баки уже почти разморило в жаркой тени.

— Пойдем, — согласился Баки, поднимаясь и натягивая на себя штаны и обуваясь. — А мы можем прийти сюда вечером, на закате?

— Конечно, золотце, — Брок тоже поднялся, притянул Баки к себе, заглядывая в глаза как-то тревожно и ласково одновременно, — все, что захочешь.

Они поднялись по тропе обратно к дому и вошли в его тень и прохладу. Брок приказал появившемуся из ниоткуда слуге наполнить ванну и подавать обед через час.

В доме оказалась целая ванная комната, чего Баки все равно не ожидал, в которой стояла здоровенная, больше, чем на корабле, ванна. Они поместились в ней вдвоем легко.

— На корабле мне нравилось больше, — честно сказал Баки, поглаживая Брока ступней по бедру.

— Чем? — спросил тот.

— Ты был ближе, — ответил Баки, и Брок тут же извернулся, прижимаясь к Баки всем телом, неудобно изогнувшись.

Баки засмеялся, отпихивая его, они расплескивали воду, смеясь, пытаясь в то же время ласкать друг друга, что получалось плохо. Они самозабвенно купались, пока не поняли, что мыться придется в холодной воде.

Ужин накрыли в большой столовой с длинным столом, за которым могли уместиться человек двадцать, но их приборы стояли рядом. Слуги все поняли идеально верно. На ужин подавалась местная рыба и что-то опять же местное, экзотическое, что опознать у Баки не было и шанса, но повар готовил выше всяческих похвал. Баки даже казалось, что они не на Островах, где-то немыслимо далеко от материка, а во дворце, в малой столовой. Странно, но он совершенно не скучал по дому, даже успел забыть про него. Забыть, что он принц, наследник престола, хотя какой он теперь наследник, сбежавший из дому по первой своей прихоти.

На закате Брок снова отвел его на тот пляж, и Баки смотрел, как раскаленный докрасна диск солнца скрывается за горизонтом, и ему казалось, что солнце шипит, уходя все глубже под воду океана. А потом они купались при свете луны, поднявшейся из-за острова, и Баки был счастлив.

Был счастлив отдаваться Броку на огромной кровати в спальне, в окно которой заглядывала все та же луна, высвечивая их, делая кожу серебристой в своем свете. Был счастлив, слушая нежности, которые шептал на ухо ему Брок, зацеловывая губы. Был счастлив засыпать рядом, тесно прижавшись к сильному телу.

Они проснулись рано, и Баки планировал долго нежиться в кровати, но Брок предложил ему пофехтовать, пока остров не накрыла жара. Он тут же согласился, потому что безумно любил фехтование, и они почти полтора часа звенели шпагами во дворе, пока их не догнало позднее утро, принеся с собой жару. Броку удалось несколько раз одолеть Баки, но все же тот был лучшим фехтовальщиком, не стесняясь показывая свое искусство в этой нелегкой науке.

— Ты мог бы стать отличным моряком, — заметил Брок за обедом, и Баки вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Ты отличный фехтовальщик..

— Я и стрелок неплохой, — перебил его Баки, но дал продолжить.

— … а фехтование требует прилежания и выдумки одновременно, — закончил Брок. — Море тоже требует прилежания и выдумки. У тебя получится.

— Если ты меня научишь, — улыбнулся Баки идее овладеть новой непростой наукой.

— Научу, — пообещал Брок. — Всему, что умею сам.

— Если хочешь, я подтяну твою технику боя, — предложил Баки, желая тоже что-то дать Броку, кроме самого себя.

На том они и порешили, но Баки не думал, что Брок возьмется за дело сразу и с таким энтузиазмом. Он сразу после обеда потащил Баки в свой просторный кабинет, где начал с азов теории моряцкой науки. Баки слушал внимательно, стараясь ничего не упустить. А вечером они снова пошли купаться в маленькую бухточку с гротом с поэтичным названием.

Так и пошло. С утра Баки гонял Брока по двору, заставляя раз за разом повторять одни и те же связки, пока те не доводились до автоматизма. Потом они шли купаться, где Брок спрашивал с него, что он усвоил на прошлом уроке, и уже Баки старался не ударить в грязь лицом. Потом они обедали и шли в кабинет, где Брок, оказавшийся просто беспощадным учителем, преподавал ему морскую науку. А вечер и ночь они посвящали только друг другу, не принося в кровать ученичество.

По тому, как Брок вел свои занятия, Баки понимал, что тот получил академическое образование и, наверное, был кадровым военным, судя по его уровню владения шпагой. Но Баки не спрашивал Брока о его прошлом, ему хватило зажатого в ладони портрета и тихого, почти жалобного, отчаянного “Стив” на выдохе.

Неделя пролетела незаметно, словно ее и не было, а Баки только сильнее врос в Брока, он уже не представлял себе жизни без него, понимая, что влюбился. Влюбился окончательно и бесповоротно, и готов был идти за Броком куда угодно, хоть на абордаж, хоть ко дну.

— Завтра в море, золотце, — мечтательно сказал Брок, обнимая Баки после жаркого секса.

— Куда пойдем? — Баки лежал, устроив голову у Брока на плече и выводил у него на груди одному ему ведомые узоры.

— Заберем жемчуг у местных ловцов, которые на меня работают, — начал рассказывать о планах на ближайшее будущее Брок. — Потом пройдемся недалеко, может, на неделю хода на юг, посмотрим купцов, может, грабанем кого.

Странно, но мысль кого-то ограбить Баки совершенно не царапнула, словно все так и должно было быть.

— А ты будешь учиться управляться с парусами, — закончил Брок. — Выдам тебя боцману в подчинение.

— И спать меня с матросами отправишь? — засмеялся Баки, хотя перспектива поступить в подчинение боцману — здоровому, хмурому мужику с луженой глоткой, его не воодушевляла.

— Нет, золотце, спать ты будешь со мной, — прижал его сильнее к себе Брок.

Они поднялись еще до рассвета, спустились через сонную деревню к морю, где их уже ждали матросы, готовые отвезти на корабль, где Брок тут же подозвал к себе боцмана.

— Твой новый подчиненный, — сказал ему Брок, и боцман посмотрел на Баки так, что тот сразу понял — легко не будет.

— Пойдем, салага, — хлопнул его по плечу огромной лапищей боцман и внезапно улыбнулся. — Покажу тебе, что к чему.

По зычной команде подняли якорь, а на мачтах распустились паруса, захлопали на ветру, набираясь, наполняясь им, и “Гидра”, медленно развернувшись, начала удаляться от берега, но Баки было не до наблюдений. Он запоминал сыпавшиеся на него новые названия, пытаясь их запомнить и уложить в голове. Его отрядили к матросу, которого звали Билл, и тот, усмехаясь и покуривая трубку, стал объяснять Баки премудрости обращения с парусами.

Наука оказалась сложной, и к вечеру Баки, успевший и потягать шкоты, и налазаться туда-сюда по вантам, упал на кровать в каюте Брока и был уверен, что не сможет пошевелиться.

— Я думал, это проще, — признался он Броку после ужина, когда они устроились в его кабинете, куда Брок его нещадно выгнал, чтобы преподать еще один урок теории.

— Ничего, втянешься, — улыбнулся ему Брок.

— Я еле запомнил чем отличается фок от грота, и где какой шкот, — довольно уверенно оперируя новыми терминами, сказал Баки. — А сколько еще этих парусов?

— Все с чего-то начинали, золотце, — Брок провел пальцами по его лицу, оглаживая губы, а потом убрал поднос с остатками ужина, расстелив на столе карту. — Смотри, мы вот тут, — ткнул он в пролив между островами, омываемый океаном. — Идти нам сюда, — он ткнул в остров в отдалении, а потом начал объяснять азы прокладывания курса.

Баки слушал внимательно, иногда задавая вопросы, укладывая информацию в своей голове.

— И чем же ты занимался, золотце, пока не сбежал из-под венца? — спросил у него Брок, когда они уже лежали в кровати.

— Я был военным, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Баки. Ему не хотелось рассказывать про законченную военную академию, офицерский чин и даже несколько выигранных не особо серьезных боев.

— Заметно, — хмыкнул Брок. — Ладно, золотце, спи. Завтра у тебя сложный день.

— У тебя как будто дел нет, — проворчал Баки.

— Есть, — не стал спорить с ним Брок. — Но я-то свои дела четко знаю.

И потянулись дни в море. Баки постигал новую науку с удовольствием, боцман даже хвалил его Броку. Баки подружился с некоторыми матросами, а одному набил морду под улюлюканье команды, каждым ударом кулака объясняя, почему его не стоит называть “капитанской подстилкой”. Боцман не стал обращать внимания ни на причину инцидента, ни на особенное положение Баки, отправив обоих драить офицерский гальюн. Баки, в жизни не чистивший ничего, кроме оружия, оказался в незавидном положении, но стоически вынес наказание. Вечером Брок долго потешался над ним, говоря, что морду надо бить тихо в уголке, чтобы никто не видел. Баки это понимал, он тоже в свое время наказывал рядовых за драки и никак не ожидал, что сам окажется в такой ситуации.

Они купили жемчуг, заплатив за него какие-то гроши, и уже почти неделю болтались в открытом море, выискивая добычу поинтереснее, но никого не попадалось. Рисковые купцы как вымерли, и Брок решил подойти ближе к торговым путям, хотя и рисковал там нарваться на вооруженный корабль, охочий до ловли пиратов.

Баки все ловчее управлялся с парусами и параллельно осваивал сложную науку ориентирования, пользуясь секстантом. Это оказалось действительно непросто. А иногда Брок ставил его к штурвалу, все реже стоя сзади, обнимая и страхуя одновременно.

Днем каждый из них занимался своими делами, а ночью они падали друг в друга, как в пропасть, даря наслаждение. И Баки плавился в сильных объятиях, от горячечного шепота Брока, который не уставал говорить ему, какой он необычайно прекрасный, нежный и желанный, только его. И Баки соглашался, что да, его.

На десятый день их путешествия, Брок решил, что пора поворачивать назад, потому что скоро должен был начаться сезон штормов, и попадать в него не хотелось никому.

Они уже второй день шли обратно к Островам, когда впередсмотрящий объявил о обломках какого-то корабля прямо по курсу. Брок приказал убрать часть парусов и сбавить ход. “Гидра” медленно подползала к месту кораблекрушения, уже видны были какие-то доски, обломки реев и мачт, болтающиеся в воде, словно поплавки. Брок стоял вместе с Баки у борта и смотрел, выискивая что-то взглядом.

— Смотри, — указал Баки на болтающуюся в воде до боли знакомую голову в шипастой короне, и Брок, увидев, не просто побледнел, посерел и забыл как дышать.

— Убрать паруса! — заорал он. — Кинуть якорь! Шлюпку на воду!

Баки не понимал, что происходит. Брок резко стал другим, всего его охватил страх, Баки видел, как подрагивали его руки. Он прыгнул в шлюпку, предолев всего пару ступеней штормтрапа, не все гребцы еще спустились, когда он, нервничая, приказал искать. Баки казалось, что вся команда знала, кого именно надо искать. И он знал. И от этого стало невыносимо горько, от того, что видел в глазах Брока даже не страх, а ужас потери. Он стоял у борта, не находя себе места, не зная, что будет хуже: если Брок найдет, или не найдет того, кого искал. А искал он Стива. Баки слышал, как он звал его, матерился и снова звал, и столько отчаяния было в этом крике.

Легко было не отдавать Брока тому, кого не было рядом, тому, о ком осталась только память, но сейчас Баки не представлял, что будет делать, если Брок сам потянется к Стиву, оставив его забытой игрушкой. Он не знал, как соперничать с давним чувством, но в душе поднималось злое “Не отдам”.

Отбило целых две склянки, пока не вернулась шлюпка с бессознательным телом. Баки помог поднять Стива на борт, помог уложить его в кровать, которую делил с Броком, и ушел на нос, чтобы не видеть Брока. Не видеть, как тот отчаянно нежно смотрел на Стива, как бережно касался его, как вспыхивало вновь чувство, обращенное не к нему. Сейчас он ненавидел человека, который был ему когда-то, словно жизнь назад, симпатичен, хотя понимал, что тот ни в чем не виноват. Вообще никто ни в чем не был виноват, просто жизнь оказалась такая, какая есть.

Баки стоял на носу, подставляя лицо ветру, когда услышал сзади шаги, но не стал оборачиваться, зная, что это Брок.

— Баки? — позвал он, но Баки снова не обернулся. Не мог обернуться, потому что глаза враз наполнились слезами то ли счастья от того, что Брок все же пришел к нему, то ли горя, что это в последний раз. Баки боялся услышать, что он больше не нужен, что все его счастье закончилось вот так, даже толком не начавшись. Но все равно он собирался хотя бы пытаться, потому что не хотел отдавать Брока.

Брок подошел и обнял его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо.

— Баки, золотце, — снова позвал он, привычно погладив по животу.

— Кто он тебе? — спросил Баки, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Человек из прошлого, — ответил Брок.

— Не ври мне, — зло прошипел Баки. — Не ври мне, Брок, потому что человека из прошлого не бегут спасать чуть ли не вплавь. На человека из прошлого не смотрят так, словно всю жизнь ждали именно его. Человека из прошлого не кладут в постель, в которой уже есть любовник. Не засыпают, надравшись вусмерть с его портретом в руках и не зовут во сне. Стив кто угодно, но не человек из прошлого.

Брок замер за спиной Баки, застыл, словно его ударили, а он не может понять, что происходит, и Баки испугался, что Брок сейчас уйдет, но тот только сильнее прижал его к себе, ничего не говоря.

— Мы должны были пожениться, — тихо заговорил Брок. — Но меня объявили предателем короны и собирались повесить. Меня и мою команду. Я увел “Гидру” и пустился в бега. Так и стал пиратом. Мы уже пять лет бегаем по морям, я от него, а он за мной.

— Ты любишь его, — вздохнул Баки, не представляя, что ему делать дальше.

— Да, — не стал врать Брок. — Но тебя я тоже люблю.

Баки вздрогнул от этих слов, не веря в то, что слышал, а Брок взял и развернул его лицом к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, Баки, — сказал он, глядя Баки в глаза, — и не отпущу тебя. Не позволю никому и ничему встать между нами.

Брок прижал Баки к себе и поцеловал решительно, властно, доказывая этим, что не отпустит, не отдаст, что любит и будет рядом. Баки отдался крепким объятиям, поцелую, веря Броку, каждому его слову. Они стояли, обнявшись, когда Брок спросил.

— А что у тебя с ним, что для тебя он Стив, а не адмирал Роджерс? Откуда ты его вообще знаешь? — он снова заглянул Баки в лицо, ожидая ответа.

— Ты не поверишь, — нервно хохотнул Баки, — но мы тоже должны были пожениться.

Брок сначала недоверчиво посмотрел на Баки, а потом расхохотался, чуть ли не валясь на палубу от смеха, а на глазах у него выступили слезы. Баки ожидал какой угодно реакции, но не такой, он не очень понимал, что тут смешного, пока до него медленно не дошло, что они с Броком два несостоявшихся жениха Стива, которые умудрились встретиться и сойтись, и он тоже рассмеялся. Напряжение, звенящее во всем теле с момента нахождения обломков “Эгиды” медленно отпускало Баки.

— Да, у Роджерса будет много вопросов, когда он очухается, — отсмеявшись, сказал Брок.

— И что ты будешь делать? — спросил у него Баки.

— Пока не знаю, — Брок вздохнул и погладил Баки по спине, — пока не знаю, золотце. Что-нибудь придумаю.

Стив приходил в себя рывками, чувствовал, что лежит на мягкой кровати, что его привычно качает на волнах, и понимал, что находится на корабле. Он выдохнул, не открывая глаз, радуясь тому, что его спасли, и предполагая, что он не пленник.

— Я знаю, что ты очнулся, Роджерс, — услышал он до боли знакомый голос, который мечтал и не надеялся услышать уже много лет. Голос, принадлежащий человеку, за которым он гонялся по морям и океанам, которого гнал из своих снов, к которому мечтал стать безразличным, пробовал ненавидеть, но который оставался для него важным и желанным до сих пор.

— Неужели это ты? — открыл глаза Стив, не пытаясь притворяться дальше, что без сознания. Чувствовал он себя на редкость хорошо, и понимал, что лечил его кто-то, обладающий магическим даром.

— Я, — подтвердил Рамлоу, кривя губы в усмешке. — Не ожидал?

— Я пленник? — спросил Стив. — Если да, ты знаешь, что за меня заплатят хороший выкуп.

Он не представлял, что делает в знакомой и незнакомой одновременно капитанской каюте “Гидры”, и Рамлоу выловил его посреди моря, не запихал в трюм к крысам, а уложил в свою постель.

— Мне не нужен выкуп за тебя, — отмахнулся Рамлоу, и Стиву это очень не понравилось.

— А что тебе нужно? — прищурился он. Он подспудно не ждал от Брока ничего хорошего, хотя продолжал тянуться к нему.

Стив думал, что старая любовь давно отгорела, прошла и забылась, что осталось только желание догнать и наказать предателя. Он даже решился жениться, выбрав, как ему казалось, лучшую для себя партию, но оказавшись лицом к лицу с Рамлоу, с Броком, понял, что ничего никуда не делось. Что сердце до сих пор рвется из груди, желая слиться с ним.

— Поговорить, — ответил ему Брок.

— И о чем же ты хочешь со мной поговорить? — Стив старался говорить как можно безразличнее, чтобы ничем не выдать себя, своей радости от встречи, даже такой. Теперь Стив понимал, что не смог бы повесить Брока, поймай он его в море, не смог бы принять это, как теперь оказалось, сложное решение. — Ты мятежник, как и вся твоя команда. Вы приговорены к повешению. Так о чем же ты хочешь поговорить пять лет спустя?

Стива моментально затопила злость. Он вспомнил, как вернулся, как сходил на берег, радуясь каждому шагу, приближающему его к Броку, как почти бежал по пирсу, надеясь увидеть того, кого любил больше жизни, кого собирался уже через сутки назвать своим законным мужем. И как его встретил некто Коулсон, странный человек, который мягко, словно такую новость можно смягчить, рассказал ему о том, что Брок, его Брок, предатель, организовавший мятеж против короны, но не преуспел, и сбежал, избежав повешения. Тогда Стив ему не поверил, но в капитанской каюте ему показали неопровержимые доказательства, а Стив знал, что Брок мог открыто ругать власть. Он поверил в то, что ему говорил, и в нем что-то умерло в тот момент, оборвалось перетянутой струной, оставляя незаживающую рану, гноящуюся по сей день. Стив сорвался за Броком в тот же день, использовал весь оставшийся запас волшебного порошка, но не смог догнать, потерял в океане, чуть не потерявшись в нем сам.

Он нещадно гонял свой корабль вместе с уставшим, вымотанным экипажем, не давая отдыха, словно мог поймать ускользнувшее, разбившееся вдребезги счастье.

— О чем? — жестко повторил Стив свой вопрос. И смотрел жестко, словно это не он был адмиралом на пиратском корабле, а Брок был на его “Эгиде”, уже приговоренный, с петлей на шее. — Ты предал Фьюри, да и черт с ним. Ты предал меня, нас!

— Я никого не предавал, — глухо сказал Брок. — Я спасал свою жизнь и жизни своих людей, потому что оказался слишком неудобным, и меня решили убрать. А ты поверил, — горько продолжил Брок. — Поверил всему и сразу, даже не подумав, что может быть иначе. И кто кого предал? А?

— И чем же это ты был неудобен? — зло спросил Стив, не желая верить, что все на поверку оказалось не так, что попытайся он просто поговорить с Броком, все было бы иначе.

— Всем! — так же зло, резко кинул Брок. — Тем, что был слишком своенравным, неуправляемым, говорил, что думал. Был твоим женихом. Потому что ты любил меня.

— За любовь не вешают, — ответил Стив, хотя понимал, помнил, насколько все противились их браку. Сын обедневшего барона и сын брата королевы. Хотя они оба были из знати, на самом деле из разных миров, их уравняло море.

— Вешают, — сказал Брок, зло добавив. — И не думай, в моей кровати ты не останешься.

— Даже не мечтал, — так же зло ответил Стив.

Он вообще страшно разозлился, но не мог понять, на что именно. Он злился на Брока, злился на то, что не знал теперь, чему верить, ведь доказательства были неопровержимые: письма, написанные знакомым ломаным почерком Брока, какие-то шифровки, еще что-то, Стив уже не помнил, что, потому что тогда был просто раздавлен горем. Сейчас он не хотел верить, что Брок был невиновен, потому что тогда пять лет погони, пять лет не-жизни просто не имели смысла.

— Будешь простым матросом, — почти безразлично предложил Стиву Брок. — Самая черная работа. И не дури, тебе некуда бежать.

Стив меньшего и не ждал от человека, который когда-то его любил, но сейчас, похоже, искать даже тень того чувства было бесполезно. Да Стив бы и не стал.

— Одевайся и пошли, приступаешь немедленно, — швырнул Брок в Стива простые штаны и рубашку. — Ты знаешь, я не отличаюсь терпением.

Стив шел по палубе и чувствовал на себе прожигающие его взгляды людей, которых он когда-то знал, с кем-то даже дружил. Он поднял голову и увидел Роллинза, который стоял на мостике и старательно отводил от Стива глаза. А потом, пытаясь куда-то приткнуть взгляд, чтобы ни на кого не смотреть, увидел Джеймса, который с двумя другими матросами тянул какой-то шкот, Стив не успел понять, какой, да ему было все равно, он разом впился взглядом в принца и, наплевав на Брока, подошёл к нему.

— Ваше выс… — обратился он к Джеймсу, но тот на него так посмотрел, что слова официального обращения застряли в горле. — Джеймс, что вы тут делаете?

— Учусь, — пожал он плечами, крепя шкот на кофельнагеле.

Стив был ошарашен этим ответом, потому что успел надумал себе всякого, что могло приключиться с Джеймсом, и никак не ожидал, что тот окажется матросом на “Гидре”.

Брок не пытался как-то препятствовать их общению, не тащил Стива на аркане к МакКуину, здоровенному детине, который был у него за боцмана, а просто цепко наблюдал за ними.

— Но я думал… — Стив не знал, что сказать, он гнался за Броком, чтобы повесить предателя и вернуть своего жениха, который, судя по всему, себя очень неплохо чувствовал на этом корабле. — Простите меня.

Стив не знал почему, но чувствовал себя виноватым, что Джеймсу приходилось заниматься тяжёлым физическим трудом. Он считал его в первую очередь принцем, а принцы часто изнеженные, хотя военная карьера Джеймса Стива впечатлила, тот не был белоручкой. Но все же знаться с матросней... Нет, Стив не считал их людьми второго сорта, но они были ниже по положению, а с этим приходилось считаться, особенно, когда ты адмирал.

— Все в порядке, — заверил его Джеймс, ободряюще, как показалось Стиву, улыбнувшись.

— Эй, салага, чего сачкуешь? — крикнул ему один из матросов, и Джеймс, кивнув ему, убежал легко балансируя на качающейся палубе.

Стив ждал вопросов, но Брок ничего не спросил, только подозвал своего боцмана.

— Держи тебе пополнение, — паскудно улыбаясь, обрадовал МакКуина Брок. — Пусть ведро со шваброй из рук не выпускает.

— Понял, капитан, — усмехнулся МакКуин и приказал Стиву: — Вперёд, драить гальюны, ты знаешь, где они.

— Есть драить гальюны — нехотя отозвался Стив под тяжёлым взглядом Брока.

Он стоял на коленях со щеткой в руках и пытался понять, что хуже: быть пленником или быть поломойкой. По всему выходило, что пленником быть почетнее, но пришлось бы сидеть в клетке в трюме, где и ног-то не вытянешь, и хорошо, если там не особо сыро. Поломойкой быть было унизительно после своего адмиральского положения, и не потому, что Стив считал зазорным драить палубу, он драил, а потому, что эти люди знали его адмиралом, он командовал ими. А теперь командуют им.

Надо сказать, никто над ним не издевался и не зверствовал, заставляя работать без отдыха. А ещё у него была возможность свободно ходить по кораблю, и это дорогого стоило, хотя, он понимал, что особой возможности прохлаждаться у него не будет.

Стив хотел поймать вечером момент и поговорить с Джеймсом, выяснить, что происходит, и что он тут делает, но увидел его за штурвалом, а за его спиной обнимающего его Брока. Тот обнимал Джеймса, так знакомо поглаживая по животу, как когда-то гладил и самого Стива, а Джеймс смеялся, уверенно ведя корабль вперёд. У Стива что-то оборвалось внутри, стало горько и как-то обречённо, и он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть как один его жених прижимал к себе другого. Стив даже подумал, что просто не создан для счастья, а потому, чтобы совсем не думать, взялся за щётку и стал тереть палубу с удвоенным усердием. Теперь это было его занятие на неопределенное время.

Баки снова вел корабль, чувствуя Брока у себя за спиной, он старался не смотреть на Стива, гордого адмирала, надраивающего сейчас палубу.

— Не слишком ты с ним жестоко? — спросил он у Брока.

— Пусть смирит свое эго, — фыркнул Брок, но Баки, обернувшись и заглянув ему в глаза, увидел там грусть.

— Оставишь его с матросней? — снова подал голос Баки, уже не отвлекаясь от горизонта, а Брок, перестав его поглаживать и обнимать, встал рядом.

— Золотце, прекрати культивировать во мне чувство вины. Он матрос, вот пусть остаётся там, где ему и место, — усмешка стала злой, но Баки понимал, чувствовал, что Брок просто бесится, не зная, что делать. — Всяко лучше, чем в трюме сидеть.

Тут Баки был с Броком совершенно согласен, он был в той части трюма, что отводилась пленникам, и это было более чем мерзким, промозглым и мокрым местом.

— Можно я хоть с ним поговорю? — спросил Баки. — Объясню, что со мной все в порядке, я тут по доброй воле и во спасении не нуждаюсь.

— Не стоит, — ответил ему Брок. — Он уже увидел все, что нужно.

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Баки. — Но просто говорить с ним, особенно, если он сам ко мне обратится, я же могу? Он же, в конечном итоге, не прокаженный.

— Можешь, конечно. Что я, изверг какой… — Брок положил ладонь на руку Баки, чуть поправляя штурвал. — Теряешь ветер, золотце.

Баки прекратил пустой трёп и весь окунулся в корабль. Он сначала боялся, что Брок услышал, как Стив обратился к нему, но тот не подавал никаких признаков этого, и Баки расслабился, как оказалось, зря.

— Я не ослышался, и Стив хотел назвать тебя ваше высочество? — невинно спросил Брок, когда они с Баки устроились в кровати.

Баки замер и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, что ничего он не принц, но не успел сказать и слова.

— Да, лучшей партии для Роджерса и придумать нельзя, — как-то невесело усмехнулся Брок. — Принц, а я-то все думал, откуда манеры, выучка и такое владение оружием. Джеймс, значит…

— Я тебе не врал, — почему-то начал оправдываться Баки, так горько прозвучали слова Брока. — Баки меня называет мама, а Барнс — имя ее рода. А что, я должен был сразу заявить, что я принц, верни меня обратно, злой пират?

— Теперь понятно, чего Стив так отчаянно за мной гнался, — задумчиво сказал Брок. — Я увез не просто его жениха, я целого принца спиздил. Ну что же, ваше высочество…

— Прекрати, Брок, — попросил Баки, беря его за руку и целуя пальцы. — Я прошу тебя, прекрати. Какая разница, теперь, кто я?

Брок вздохнул, а потом посмотрел на Баки с нежной улыбкой и провел пальцами по лицу, словно что-то решая для себя.

— Теперь — никакой, золотце, — сказал он и приник к губам Баки поцелуем.

Этой ночью Брок отдавался Баки как никогда страстно, яростно, но во всем этом Баки чувствовал надрыв, словно руками, губами, членом Баки, всем им Брок пытался вытравить из себя память о бывшем любовнике, который оказался непозволительно близко к нему.

Баки давал Броку все, что тот хотел и даже больше, всего себя, сколько мог, но чувствовал — мало. Брок спрятал лицо у него на груди, обнимая, сжимая до боли, и Баки гладил его по волосам, плечам, спине.

— Все будет хорошо, Брок, — шептал он. — Все будет хорошо.

Но сам Баки не верил в это, потому что появление Стива разбередило раны в душе Брока, тот вновь вспомнил, как любил и был любим. Вспомнил то большое и светлое, что у него было много лет, и что он потерял. Баки боялся, что не сможет заменить Броку Стива, что тот все равно будет вспоминать его, видеть там, где его нет.

— Я люблю тебя, Брок, — тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости шепнул Баки. — Очень-очень люблю.

И Брок ещё сильнее сжал его, давая понять, что услышал, что верит. Он промаялся, вертясь в кровати всю ночь, и уснул тревожным сном только под утро, подгребя Баки под себя так, что тот не смог выбраться из-под него на свою обычную вахту.

Когда Баки появился на палубе, МакКуин хохотнул в кулак, но ничего не сказал. Им дул уверенный фордевинд, и корабль весело скакал на волнах, несясь вперед. Баки было нечего делать, и он поднялся на мостик, заведя разговор с несущим вахту вторым помощником, Сэмюэлем Найалсом, который милостиво разрешил звать его просто Сэм. Баки обсуждал с ним премудрости обращения с секстантом, которые не понял из объяснений Брока, боясь признаться тому в этом и показаться идиотом, когда вновь увидел стоящего на коленях со щеткой в руках Стива.

— Лучше бы он адмирала в трюме запер, чем так, — буркнул себе под нос Сэм, отводя взгляд от картины “Адмирал Стив драит палубу”. — Поговорил бы ты с капитаном, он тебя послушает.

— Ага, как же, — невесело хмыкнул Баки. — И что я ему скажу?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Сэм, и они вернулись к секстанту и ориентированию по небесным светилам.

Брок появился на палубе после полудня, какой-то помятый и все равно уставший. На прошедшего мимо него с ведром Стива он даже не покосился взглядом, но Баки увидел напряжение во всей его непринужденной походке. Стив, босой, с закатанными до колена штанами смотрелся странно, совсем не так, как в своей выглаженной безупречной форме на паркете бальной залы, но там, в зале, он казался более неуместным, чем здесь вот в таком виде. Баки поражался несгибаемости характера Стива, который безропотно выполнял все приказания.

— Брок, — тихо позвал Баки, когда они стояли на мостике одни, и Баки вновь держал штурвал, а Брок контролировал, стоя рядом, — тебе не кажется, что хватит?

— Что хватит? — сделал вид, что не понял, Брок.

— Хватит мучить Стива, — охотно пояснил Баки.

— Я его не мучаю, — жестко сказал Брок, — а даю возможность показать свою полезность. Пока он полезен в этом качестве.

Больше Баки не поднимал эту тему, и жизнь вошла в свою колею, как ему казалось, но всегда что-то случается. Три дня стояла идеальная погода с хорошим ветром, и Брок уже был уверен, что они успеют вернуться на Острова до сезона штормов, который в этом году подзадержался, а Баки ломал голову, кто или что могло разломать “Эгиду” на такие мелкие щепки. Баки спрашивал Брока, но тот только пожимал плечами, а спросить самого Стива они не удосужились.

Ветер, почти рвущий паруса, поднялся внезапно, корабль понесло, забросало на усилившихся волнах, но Брок, как влитой, стоял на мостике, смотря вперед. Он казался Баки изваянием, непогрешимым богом, но Стив имел свое мнение.

— Брок! — крикнул он, перекрикивая ветер, но Брок даже головы не повернул. — Капитан! — попробовал еще раз Стив, и тот милостиво обратил на него свой взор. — Прикажи убрать бом-брамсели и брамсели, мачты не выдержат.

— Я в море столько же, сколько и ты, Роджерс, — крикнул ему в ответ Брок. — Думаешь, без тебя не разберусь?

Баки понимал, что теперь Брок не прикажет убрать паруса просто назло Стиву, хотя по взгляду было видно, что возможные последствия своего решения он уже оценил.

Ветер крепчал, и Брок все поглядывал на натянутые верхние паруса, на то, как начали гнуться мачты, и все же приказал убирать брамсели и бом-брамсели, все стаксели и кливера, и рифить фок, грот и марсели. Матросы ринулись исполнять приказание с усиленным рвением, Баки помогал, как мог, забравшись на самый топ фока, совершенно не боясь высоты. Стив тоже полез на ванты, забираясь все выше.

На верхотуре ветер сдувал, держаться было тяжело, мокрые снасти скользили под руками и ногами, некоторые матросы просто боялись лезть на самый верх, и Баки их понимал. Стив неведомым образом оказался рядом с Баки, который никак не мог развязать размокший узел, улыбнулся ему ободряюще, и они вместе справились, убрали парус, увидели, как споро убирают остальные паруса, но все равно они не успели. Порыв ветра дунул в грот, на котором еще стояли паруса, и стеньга, не выдержав нагрузки, сломалась у крепежа, полетела вниз, на палубу, обрывая снасти. Баки посмотрел вниз и увидел непонятно как оказавшегося на палубе Брока, он смотрел вверх, видел, как на него летит кусок мачты, но почему-то ничего не делал, или не мог понять, что ему делать? Баки прыгнул, схватился металлической рукой за ванты и съехал вниз, побежал по немыслимо качающейся, скользкой от соленой воды палубе, но все равно не успел. Брока придавило стеньгой и реем одновременно, накрыло парусом, и Баки нещадно разодрал его, чтобы найти своего капитана. Брок был без сознания, и Баки даже порадовался этому, видя во что превратились его ноги, пострадавшие больше всего. Он схватился за рей, чтобы поднять его, но понял, что не сможет, ему не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы поднять.

Стив оказался рядом внезапно, словно также съехал по вантам. Он молча взялся за другой конец рея, и они с Баки легко подняли его, оттаскивая от Брока. Баки слышал, как Стив кричал какие-то команды, перекрикивая ветер и дождь, как сновали туда-сюда матросы и офицеры подчинялись его приказам безропотно. И каким бледным было его лицо, когда он смотрел на Брока. Баки чувствовал, что он хотел сейчас так же, как он сам, сидеть рядом с Броком, держать его голову, не давая ей мотаться по доскам палубы от качки, но он взял на себя управление кораблем, легко, безболезненно занял место Брока, и команда приняла его.

Прибежал медик с какими-то склянками, амулетами и еще черт знает чем и принялся прямо под дождем колдовать над ногами Брока, а потом приказал унести его в каюту. Стив тут же отрядил на это несколько матросов.

— Будь с ним, — бросил он Баки, будто тот собирался куда-то отходить от Брока.

В каюте Баки стащил, порвав к чертям, с Брока мокрую одежду, и сел рядом на кровать, пока медик продолжал колдовать, произнося заклинание за заклинанием. Брок лежал мертвенно-бледный на белых простынях, и лицо его было похоже на восковую маску.

Стив вошел без стука, в драной рубахе, каким-то чудом до сих пор закатанных штанах и босой, но это его нисколько не смущало.

— Что с ним, доктор? — с порога спросил он, не проходя, давая понять, что у него еще куча дел, но информация ему нужна сейчас.

Баки смотрел на этого нового, властного Стива, истинного адмирала, ему даже форма была не нужна, и, казалось, понимал Брока, почему тот до сих пор его любит.

— Перелом обеих ног, травма головы, но я все сделал, он полностью выздоровеет и сможет ходить, — отрапортовал доктор. — Нужна неделя покоя. Сейчас я его усыпил, и он проспит два дня, но кто-то постоянно должен быть с ним, чтобы не давать двигаться, пока не срастутся кости.

— Ясно, — кивнул головой Стив. — Вас ждут на палубе, среди команды много раненых, если здесь у вас все…

— Все, — сказал доктор и вышел из каюты.

— Джеймс, — обратился он к Баки без всякого пиетета, — остаешься с капитаном, к полуночи я пришлю кого-нибудь сменить тебя.

Баки только кивнуть успел, и Стив испарился, возвращаясь в промокший ад, что царил сейчас на палубе. Баки поражался, как же разительно изменился Стив, вновь став из послушного раба адмиралом. Он убрал со лба Брока мокрые прядки, погладил по лицу, коснулся губами холодных губ. Баки был счастлив, что Брок не скупился и платил своему медику бешеные деньги, потому что тот был магом, согласившимся скитаться по морям, а не сидеть в удобной лаборатории. Наверное, только щедрость Брока спасла его сегодня если не от неминуемой гибели, то от жизни калекой точно. Неделя, семь дней, за которые они должны были вернуться на Острова, проходы к которым знал только Брок. Куда их поведет Стив, Баки не представлял, но ему почему-то казалось, что против воли команды он не пойдет.

Брок застонал во сне и попытался перевернуться, от чего Баки поспешил его остановить, прижимая к постели и уговаривая не шевелиться, не представляя, слышит его сейчас Брок, или нет.

К ночи ветер перестал рвать паруса и снасти, а дождь из проливного стал обычным, “Гидру” перестало бросать из стороны в сторону и пытаться перевернуть, и Баки немного успокоился. Он вымотался за то время, что убирал парус и стаскивал с Брока рей со стеньгой, но больше морально, чем физически. И сейчас, сидя на палубе, на каком-то пушистом ковре, он держал Брока за руку и, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на него.

Отбили восьмую склянку глухой ночи, что соответствовало полуночи на суше, и в каюту пришел сам Стив. Вымотанный, все такой же мокрый, он держал в руках где-то найденную сухую рубашку, но не спешил переодеваться.

— Джеймс, — снова обратился он к Баки, но тот не дал ему договорить.

— Зови меня Баки, тут меня все так зовут, зачем тебе выделяться, — устало предложил он, вымученно улыбнувшись.

— Хорошо, Баки, — тут же согласился Стив. — Тебе надо поспать, сейчас придет матрос, сменить тебя.

— Я не хочу спать, — набычился Баки, не представляя, как позволит следить за состоянием Брока кому-то, кто не он. Баки думал, что Стив сейчас будет пытаться приказывать ему, но тот удивил его.

— Малыш, — мягко сказал он, взяв его за подбородок, приподнял лицо и заглянул в глаза, — я тебе обещаю, с Броком все будет хорошо, не бойся закрыть глаза. Тем более, если я тебя уморю, он мне этого не простит, — и едва-едва улыбнулся.

Баки боролся с собой и с усталостью, но та брала свое, и он, свернувшись рядом с Броком и аккуратно обняв его, вырубился, как только пришел обещанный матрос.

Когда Баки проснулся, на сундуке рядом с подносом с завтраком сидел Стив. Он смотрел на Брока, и столько в этом взгляде было невысказанного, но сильного чувства, что Баки поразился, как Стив вообще решился к нему посвататься.

— Я был бы у тебя мужем для галочки? — хрипло со сна спросил он, и Стив вздрогнул.

— В смысле? — не понял он Баки, потому что витал где-то в своих мыслях.

— Ну, ты бы женился на мне и ушел бы в море, гоняться за Броком, а я бы сидел тебя и ждал? — развернул свой вопрос Баки.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стив. — Но я бы постарался стать хорошим мужем.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? — спросил Баки, который не мог понять, мешает ему Стив, или нет. Но его точно нервировал взгляд, которым тот смотрел на Брока. Так, по мнению Баки, смотрели раненые звери и безответно влюбленные. На раненого зверя Стив похож не был, оставался второй вариант.

— Принес тебе завтрак, отпустил матроса отдыхать и остался ждать, пока ты проснешься, — спокойно ответил Стив.

— Я проснулся, так что можешь идти, — ответил Баки. Он видел, что Стив был смертельно уставшим, понимал, что он не двужильный, но куда его девать, не представлял. Стив решил проблему сам.

— Ты не против, если я посплю в кресле в кабинете? — спросил он, и Баки кивнул, он был совершенно не против, потому что снова останется с Броком один.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Баки, когда за Стивом почти закрылась дверь.

— На Острова, — пожал он плечами, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся.

— Но ты не знаешь фарватера, — удивился Баки простой уверенности, с которой Стив ему объявил, что самолично хочет провести корабль в логово пиратов.

— Брок очнется и все мне расскажет, — с той же уверенностью ответил Стив, словно для него не существовало слова “нет”, словно он мог все и еще немного.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Баки, представляя себе, как Брок сразу возьмет и расскажет Стиву секрет, который не знал никто из его команды.

Брок очнулся через два дня, как и обещал врач, он застонал от боли, а потом открыл глаза. Баки все время, пока Брок спал, не отходил от него, обтирал влажной губкой и следил, чтобы тот не двигался. Для принца, никогда ни с кем не сидевшего ночи и дни напролет, это было в новинку, но Баки готов был ради Брока очень на многое, и бессонные ночи были мелочью.

— Золотце? — прохрипел Брок, попытавшись сесть в кровати, но Баки остановил его движение, с силой надавив на плечи.

— Лежи и не шевелись, доктор не велел, — тут же сказал Баки и поднес Броку кружку с водой.

Тот жадно припал к ней и выпил все, обливаясь. Он уже не выглядел таким смертельно бледным, каким был, когда они только вытащили его из-под куска мачты и положили в кровать.

— Мало ли, чего он там не велел, — проворчал Брок, все равно пытаясь встать, но Баки вновь не дал ему. — Мне надо проверить, что с кораблем.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось? — решил уточнить Баки, потому что вел себя Брок, как маленький ребенок, не желающий оставаться в кровати из-за болезни.

— Да, на меня упала мачта, — ответил Брок. — Не в первый раз, надо заметить.

— Брок, у тебя сломаны ноги, — вздохнул Баки, он не хотел говорить, но пришлось. Вообще, он хотел, чтобы доктор сам все Броку объяснил, но тот заходил всего пару часов назад, пропел заклинание и сказал, что все хорошо, но двигаться капитану еще нельзя.

— За те деньги, что я ему плачу, он должен был уже поставить меня на ноги, — рявкнул Брок, и Баки уже приготовился просто удерживать Брока на кровати любыми способами, когда без стука зашел доктор.

— За те деньги, что вы мне платите, капитан, — раздался его голос, и Брок притих, похоже, серьезно уважающий своего врача-мага, — я и так уже сотворил чудо, и через пять дней вы сможете ходить.

— И что я буду делать эти пять дней? — проворчал Брок, но Баки заметил на его лице смесь страха и облегчения.

— Отдыхать. Вы давно не отдыхали, капитан, — пожал плечами доктор. — Это мой вам совет, как врача. Команда вся подлатана, есть серьезные травмы, но они тоже бесследно исчезнут через неделю. Правда у нас кончились зелья быстрого восстановления, все амулеты и свитки.

— Да ты решил меня разорить, шарлатан, — притворно зло прохрипел Брок, и доктор поспешил ретироваться.

— Всего доброго, капитан. Еще до завтра вам нельзя даже сидеть, — на прощание сказал доктор и скрылся за дверью.

Практически сразу после него также без стука зашел Стив. Он где-то умудрился найти себе рубашку по размеру, а на такую широченную спину ее еще нужно было постараться найти, а вот штаны на нем были явно Брока, и практически трескались на нем.

— Брок, — кивнул ему Стив, отводя полный беспокойства взгляд в сторону.

— И что ты тут делаешь? — невесело поинтересовался Брок, тоже стараясь не смотреть на Стива.

— Я хотел лично сказать тебе, что принял командование кораблем на себя, — но договорить Брок ему не дал.

— Ты сделал что? И куда ты нас тащишь, Роджерс? Что, решил мой корабль себе захапать? — посыпались за Стива вопросы. — И что, никто не был против? Предатели… Точно, рано еще Роллинзу в капитаны.

— Брок, мы идем на острова, — решил начать отвечать на вопросы Стив. Он говорил мягко, спокойно, и Баки это почему-то бесило. — Команда вся цела, несмотря на то, что сломало грота-брам-стеньгу, и она рухнула на тебя. Мелкий ремонт осуществляется сейчас, остальное только во время стоянки. Я верну тебе твой корабль и команду, как только ты встанешь на ноги.

— Все? — недобро осведомился Брок, приподнявшись на локтях. Баки видел, что его не радовала сложившаяся ситуация, но почему именно, сказать бы не взялся.

— Нет, — Стив сначала опустил голову, словно не решаясь сказать, а потом прямо посмотрел на Брока. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, как пройти островными проливами к твоему острову. Да, я знаю, что у тебя есть остров.

— А поебаться тебе не завернуть? — очень светски осведомился Брок, снова откидываясь на подушки. — Если я еще не выжил из ума, то мы подойдем к проливам как раз через пять дней. Этот шарлатан, что у меня за врача, сказал, что я уже смогу ходить. Так что, я как-нибудь сам.

— Мы можем подойти раньше, — гнул свое Стив.

— Без трети грота? — усмехнулся Брок, не веря в такой расклад. — Да как бы нам ни дуло, раньше, чем за пять дней не доберемся, так что забудь о проходе проливов.

— Я еще зайду поговорить с тобой на эту тему, — пообещал Стив. — До вечера.

— Отсоси, Роджерс, хуй я тебе что скажу о проливах, — зло бросил Брок, а Стив сглотнул, словно идея отсосать ему более чем нравилась.

— Почему ты не скажешь ему правды? — вдруг спросил Баки, когда Стив ушел, а он лежал, обнимая Брока, и тот поглаживал его по руке.

— Какой правды? — ничтоже сумняшеся осведомился Брок.

— Что ты его любишь, — ответил Баки. Он понимал, что это опасная тема, и он мог потерять Брока, но молчать и смотреть, как эти двое мучают друг друга, не мог.

— Много ему чести, — попытался отмахнуться Брок, а потом поцеловал Баки в макушку. — У меня есть ты, золотце. Зачем мне кто-то еще?

Баки вздохнул. Он понимал, что легко не будет, что этим двоим надо все решить между собой, потому что напряжение между ними могло воспламенять воздух, но лезть не хотел. Он боялся, что Брок, несмотря на все его слова, выберет в итоге не его, и от этого подспудно хотелось сделать Стиву какую-нибудь гадость, но он видел, как тот смотрел на Брока, как прятал свое чувство, яркое, все еще горящее, и гадости отмирали сами собой.

— Смотри сам, — пожал плечами Баки. — Но что ты с ним будешь делать?

— Вернёмся домой, поживет у нас, — Брок легко сказал “у нас”, и у Баки потеплело в груди, но он не очень понял, почему Стива нельзя оставить в поселении у местных. — А после сезона дождей я его отвезу в какой-нибудь порт, даже денег дам, и пусть добирается домой, как знает.

— А если ты действительно не сможешь вести корабль, когда подойдем к Островам? — обеспокоенно спросил Баки.

— Поболтаемся в море на пару дней дольше, — легко ответил Брок. — Золотце, не волнуйся, домой “Гидру” я приведу сам.

Баки вздохнул, он понимал необходимость хранить в тайне фарватеры Островов, но не мог понять странной ревности Брока, а тот откровенно ревновал команду, которая легко перешла под командование Стива, к самому Стиву. Баки бы понял злость, сожаление, но не ревность. Словно Стив мог отобрать у него и команду, и корабль.

— Сходи погуляй, золотце, — пихнул в бок задремавшего Баки Брок. — А то бледный, как смерть и уморенный.

— Не хочу я гулять, — вздохнул Баки, который вообще не хотел отходить от Брока, боясь, что тот попытается встать и пойти возвращать себе свое.

— Чеши, давай, это приказ, — Баки поцеловал Брока и, соскользнув с кровати, вышел за дверь, окинул взглядом кабинет, где все так же на столе были навалены карты, а вокруг валялось куча всякого добра, и вышел на палубу, отметив про себя, что Стив даже золотой слиток на столе не сдвинул.

Ему в лицо ударил свежий ветер, сразу растрепав волосы.

— Эй, салага, — сразу позвал его МакКуин, и Баки направился к нему, чтобы не орать через пол корабля. — Как капитан?

— Зверствует, — улыбнулся Баки. — Много пострадало?

— Да не, — протянул МакКуин, — человек десять. А ты молодец, не растерялся. — Он хлопнул Баки по плечу своей лапищей. — Раз ты с капитаном сидишь, то отдыхай. Все равно ты новые снасти не провесишь.

Баки прошёлся по палубе, не зная, куда себя деть. Брок его прогнал погулять, и с какими мыслями он там лежал один, Баки не представлял. Он поднял взгляд на мостик, где за штурвалом привычно стоял один из рулевых, а за его спиной о чем-то говорили Стив и Роллинз. И второй с первым был явно не согласен, об этом говорила вся его напряжённая поза. Баки подумал было сходить, узнать, о чем они спорят, но не стал. Он пошел на нос, где было наиболее безлюдно, и, свесившись через борт, смотрел, как форштевень взрезает водную толщу, разливая тучи брызг, подпрыгивая на волнах. Дождавшись, когда отобьют склянку, Баки вернулся к Броку. Тот мирно спал, и Баки порадовался, что нелёгкая его никуда не понесла.

На следующий день снова зашёл Стив, который теперь спал в каюте второго помощника, посменно с ним. Баки представлял, о чем будет разговор, поэтому вышел в кабинет, особо не прислушиваясь. Сначала все было мирно, и голосов почти не было слышно, но потом повысил голос Брок, и Стив ему ответил ничуть не тише, и понеслась. Они ругались, на чем свет стоит, орали и матерились так, что Баки вышел на палубу, но даже там были слышны отголоски их воплей. Команда, кто был свободен, собралась у кормовой надстройки, послушать, что же такого говорят их капитаны друг другу. А Баки только сейчас до конца осознал, что не только Стив знал этих людей, а они знали и, судя по всему, уважали его, но они были свидетелями их с Броком отношений, их любви, счастья и разрыва. И долгого, в пять лет, метания туда-сюда. Баки был уверен, что Брок выходил в море только ради встречи с “Эгидой” Стива, чтобы подойти на расстояние пушечного выстрела и, резко переложив руль, развернуться кормой и снова бежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы тот следовал за ним. Теперь “Эгида” лежала на дне морском, а Стив был рядом, но Брок все равно бежал от него, гнал его от себя. И Баки бы радоваться, что Брок выбрал его, а не давнюю любовь, но почему-то радости не было. Баки казалось, что Брок выбрал его из дурацкого принципа, потому что он не Стив, и он будет только мучиться с Баки. Но Брок изо дня в день доказывал, что Баки не вынужденная замена, что он важен, любим, нужен Броку.

“Гидра” неслась вперед, подгоняемая попутным ветром, и даже невозможность поставить целых два паруса не мешала ей, и Баки казалось, что они действительно достигнут Островов раньше, чем Броку можно будет вставать. И что делать дальше, Баки не очень представлял, потому что Стив отказывался класть корабль в дрейф, пока Брок не выздоровеет, а тот отказывался рассказать ему секретный фарватер. По этому поводу они каждый день ругались, больше просто костеря друг друга, чем обмениваясь конструктивным мнением. После таких ссор Стив входил из каюты Брока, громко хлопая дверью, и ворчал, что их капитан неуправляемый самодур, но ему, естественно, никто ничего не отвечал.

Они подошли к Островам, когда сезон дождей уже нагонял их сплошной стеной ливня далеко на горизонте. Вставать Броку доктор категорически запретил ещё сутки. За ту неделю, что Брок провел в постели, он стал злым, раздражительным и просто невыносимым. Не доставалось от него только Баки, который разговаривал с Броком исключительно на отстранённые темы, целовал и гладил, как только тот проявлял малейшие признаки недовольства и всячески ублажал, как только мог.

— Ты расскажешь мне, как пройти этими проливами, — безапелляционно заявил заявившийся без стука Стив.

— Да я скорее к Фьюри на поклон приду, чем расскажу тебе, — он выделил голосом последнее слово, — как пройти пиратскими проливами.

— Нас нагоняют дожди, Брок, — заметил Стив.

— Мне в окошко хорошо видно, что дожди нагонят нас не раньше, чем через сутки, — язвительно сказал Брок. — Как раз я встану и проведу корабль.

— Брок… — почти умоляюще сказал Стив, но Брок не выдержал первым.

— Сейчас же позвать мне Роллинза! — заорал он, и тот, словно под дверью стоял (а может и правда стоял, кто его знает), вошёл в каюту, чуть не отдав честь.

— Или вы ложитесь в дрейф, — очень тихо, еле сдерживая гнев, заговорил Брок, — или я вас лично поперевешаю всех на реях, украсив “Гидру” такой затейливой гирляндой. Кто у вас капитан, мать вашу?!

— Есть лечь в дрейф! — тут же гаркнул Роллинза и убежал, как его и не было.

— Все, Роджерс, можешь отдыхать, — выдохнул Брок. — Проигрался, и будет.

Стив посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья, явно не согласный с решением Брока. Ни с одним. Но спорить не стал, молча поднялся и вышел.

Баки стало немного жаль Стива, ему казалось, что Брок несправедлив к нему, явно принижая его талант моряка, но что Баки вообще знал о таланте в этой области?

— Ты мне веришь? — вдруг спросил у него Брок, а Баки даже растерялся, не сразу поняв, что у него спрашивают.

— В смысле? — тряхнул головой Баки.

— Ты веришь, что мы успеем до того, как ливни нас накроют? — Брок пристально смотрел на него, словно душу вынимал.

— Конечно верю, Брок, — заверил его Баки, вообще не понимая, к чему подобный вопрос. Он и до этого не сомневался в Броке, с чего бы ему начинать это делать сейчас.

— Стив всегда был противником бессмысленного риска, — заговорил Брок, устроившись удобнее в кровати. — Собой мог рисковать сколько угодно, но не людьми и кораблем. А я всегда рисковал, не мог и не могу без этого. Остаться тут ещё на сутки — риск.

— Ты тоже не идиот, рискующий своим кораблем и экипажем понапрасну, — ответил Баки, серьезно посмотрев на Брока. — И я тебе верю, даже если ты рискуешь.

Ровно через сутки Брок тяжело поднялся, прошёлся туда-сюда по каюте и вышел на палубу. Потянулся, подставляя лицо ветру и, как мог на свежесросшихся ногах, быстро направился к Стиву, стоящему у борта.

— Роджерс, — рявкнул он. Стив обернулся как раз вовремя, но все равно не успел уйти от хорошего хука в челюсть, который чуть не опрокинул его за борт. Баки думал, что они сейчас покатятся по палубе, пытаясь набить друг другу морду, но Стив не стал закрываться и от второго удара. Третий раз Брок уже не замахнулся, только сплюнул себе под ноги и отвернулся.

— Поднять паруса! — зычно крикнул он, направляясь на мостик.

— Поднять паруса! — вторил ему боцман, а Брок, уже добравшись до мостика, разогнал оттуда всех, и сам встал к штурвалу.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, хотел что-то ему сказать, но правильные слова не находились, и он только улыбнулся, извиняясь за все сразу.

Они успели войти в пролив, который вел в святая святых пиратских островов, до того, как ливень накрыл их, а ещё через сутки встали на якорь у острова Брока. До конца сезона дождей было два месяца, вполне достаточно чтобы починить мачту и устать от отдыха на берегу.

— Пошли, Роджерс, — позвал Стива Брок, когда уже спустили на воду шлюпку. — Отвезу тебя в свой дом.

Стив увидел дом, и сердце предательски сжалось. Именно такой дом хотел Брок для них: просторный, светлый и тенистый одновременно, из белого камня и у моря, чтобы смотреть на воду и стоящие на рейде корабли. Стив обернулся и увидел мачты “Гидры”, покачивающейся на волнах. Все, как Брок когда-то хотел, он получил, только без Стива. Да и сам Стив был ему теперь не нужен, и он не понимал, что делает на празднике жизни этих двоих, которые счастливо улыбались друг другу, не замечая его.

— Проходи, — странно улыбнулся ему Брок. — Гостевые комнаты тебе покажет прислуга.

— Что я тут делаю, Брок? — спросил Стив, потому что сам он ответа найти не мог.

— Живёшь, пока не кончатся дожди, — пожал плечами Брок, словно это было очевидным фактом.

— А что потом? — грустно спросил Стив, не представляя, что будет делать два месяца в чужом доме с бывшим любовником, которого до сих пор любил и хотел.

— А потом я снаряжу “Гидру”, подниму паруса и отвезу тебя в какой-нибудь порт, — спокойно стал рассказывать ему его перспективы Брок. — Дам денег, ты вернёшься домой, и мы больше никогда не встретимся.

— Никогда, — эхом повторил Стив, чувствуя, что от одной мысли об этом все внутри сжимается, обрывается, не желая принимать такую действительность.

— Никогда, — жёстко повторил Брок. — С тобой мы закончили, так что поставим точку.

Только несгибаемая воля и железная выдержка позволили Стиву не измениться в лице, не упасть прямо в коридоре на враз ослабевших ногах, а спокойно вынести прямой взгляд Брока, в котором была только холодная сталь. Все тепло и вся нежность, что мог подарить взгляд Брока, теперь были обращены к другому, по иронии судьбы ещё одному сбежавшему от него жениху.

Стив горько усмехнулся про себя, глядя на Джеймса, на Баки, такого светлого, красивого и страстного, живого, совсем не такого, каким видел его Стив в залах дворца и на приемах. И ему подумалось, а открылся бы Баки ему, стань они мужьями? И почему-то казалось, что нет, потому что Стив сам бы не открылся, просто не смог бы. Не взял бы его с собой в море, считая неуместным иметь любовника, когда остальная команда лишена такой возможности. Не поставил бы у руля, обнимая и направляя. А Броку всегда было плевать на правила, особенно, когда он кого-то или чего-то желал.

Стиву показали его комнаты, в его распоряжении было целое крыло для гостей, непонятно зачем выстроенное на малообитаемом острове, куда никого не зовут и не приглашают.

Он сидел на кровати, застеленной по-королевски, и думал о том, что сойдёт с ума от вынужденного безделья, от близости и недосягаемости Брока. Не сможет смотреть на счастье, которое должно было быть его.

От злости и бессилия он не заметил, как смял в руке серебряный кубок. Поставив искореженную вещицу на тумбочку, Стив вышел на задний двор, который уходил в джунгли, увидел тропинку, ведущую куда-то вниз, и решил спуститься, насколько он помнил, ходить по дому и острову ему никто не запрещал.

Стив слишком поздно понял, что его тут не ждали, да и вообще вряд ли были рады, он не сразу заметил лежащих в тени пальмы обнаженных Брока и Баки, которые самозабвенно целовались.

Эта картина подкинула Стиву болезненное сейчас воспоминание, как они с Броком, еще молодые, беззаботные, находили возможность сбежать на маленькой лодочке на островок недалеко от берега, где купались вдали от всех и познавали чувственную сторону жизни, узнавали друг друга. Он помнил, каким Брок был жадным, брал его всегда, словно в последний раз, и никогда не загадывал дальше завтрашнего дня.

Он стоял за деревьями, облизывал взглядом Брока, и сердце сжималось от болезненной нежности, а потом тихо вернулся в дом, никем не замеченный.

Для Стива потянулись болезненные дни, наполненные дождями, невысказанной тоской и бездельем.

В редкие солнечные дни он смотрел на маленькую лодку, шныряющую по заливу, часто меняющую галс. Он знал, что это Баки учится ходить под парусом, и отмечал, что у него неплохо получалось. Сначала Брок выходил с ним, А потом стал оставаться дома, позволяя Баки развлекаться одному. В такие дни Стив старался не встречаться с ним в доме, сидел у себя в комнате и читал. У Брока оказалось огромное количество книг.

— Доброе утро, — привычно поприветствовал Баки Стива за завтраком. Он давно заметил, что Стив стал приходить к завтраку как можно позже, и понимал, что тот просто не может видеть их вместе. Он замечал все взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга, взгляды, полные тоски и желания, и не знал, что делать. Он бы предпочел, чтобы они общались, да хоть бы и ругались, только бы не обходили друг друга стороной, оглядываясь, в надежде, что второй оглянется в ответ.

— Доброе, — отозвался Стив. — А где Брок?

— Уплыл куда-то, — пожал плечами Баки, он не лез в пиратские дела Брока. — Кажется, что-то продать и купить.

Стив, казалось, обрадовался даже его отсутствию, вздохнул облегченно.

— Пофехтуешь со мной? — предложил Баки, ему было больно смотреть на маявшегося Стива.

— Да, конечно, — легко согласился Стив. — Я слышал, ты хороший фехтовальщик.

— Да? — удивился Баки. — И что ты еще обо мне слышал?

— Если честно, то не очень много, — признался ему Стив.

— И чего тогда решил взять меня в мужья? — Баки действительно было интересно, чего Стив обратил на него свое внимание. — Да еще так хитро, через отца.

— Ты казался мне идеальной партией, — спокойно ответил Стив. — И я не знал, что так получится. В тот вечер я хотел поговорить с тобой лично, просить твоей руки, но твой отец все решил по-своему.

— А если бы я отказал тебе? — невинно поинтересовался Баки, сейчас уже не зная, отказал бы он тогда Стиву, или нет.

— Я был готов ждать, — пожал плечами Стив. — Ты мне нравился. Нравишься.

— Но любишь ты Брока, — озвучил Баки то, о чем молчал Стив. Тот опустил глаза, молча соглашаясь. Отрицать было бесполезно. — Он тоже тебя любит.

Стив неверяще, непонимающе посмотрел на него, но этот разговор Баки продолжать не собирался. Он вообще не понимал, чего хотел добиться этим, только понимал, что пока эти двое действительно не разберутся между собой, покоя не будет и ему.

Баки знал, что Брок любит его, любит отчаянно нежно, страстно, но любовь к Стиву, который был так близко, не давала ему быть счастливым с Баки до конца, и Баки боялся, что прогнав от себя Стива, Брок сделает себе только еще больнее.

— Жду тебя во дворе, — сказал он Стиву, который еще завтракал, и вышел из столовой.

Баки уже с неделю так и эдак прикидывал, насколько Стив может помешать его счастью с Броком, если он толкнет их друг к другу. Он не был уверен, что готов к Стиву в их постели, и точно был уверен, что не готов отдать ему Брока полностью, но делить с ним, ради того, чтобы Брок был счастлив… Баки тряхнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли, потому что не представлял, как будет лучше, особенно для него. Он никогда не был альтруистом, и свое предпочитал держать при себе, но отчетливо понимал, что изначально делил Брока с другим, просто тот был далеко, а теперь он был близко, слишком близко, чтобы у Брока был покой в душе.

То, что творилось между ними, тренировкой было назвать нельзя никак. Они яростно схлестнулись с первых ударов, словно вымещая друг на друге все, что наболело. Баки не ненавидел Стива, но злился на него из-за Брока. Что испытывал к нему сам Стив, Баки было неизвестно.

Стив оказался хорошим, даже отличным бойцом, и их короткие, но жаркие схватки заканчивались победой один к одному. Стив был сильным, ловким, но Баки оказался ловчее, применив свой любимый финт. Он подкинул шпагу, уходя от хитрого финта Стива, и, поймав ее другой рукой, отбил выпад Стива, приставив острие четко к горлу.

— Я победил, — возвестил он.

— Не знал, что ты можешь драться обеими руками, — улыбался ему Стив.

— Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь? — совершенно без претензии сказал Баки, тоже улыбнувшись.

— Ты прав, почти ничего, — согласился Стив, но его это, похоже, не сильно печалило.

— Составишь мне компанию в прогулке по острову? — предложил Баки, потому что сидеть одному ему было безумно скучно, да и Стив был, в целом, неплохим спутником, еще три недели назад он даже хотел узнать его поближе.

— Почему нет, — согласился Стив. — И куда ты хочешь пойти?

— Мне рассказывали, что тут есть водопады, даже объясняли, как дойти, — сказал Баки. — Это где-то недалеко, пара часов ходьбы, или вы, моряки, не жалуете пешие прогулки?

— Почему же, жалуем. А чего ты с Броком не сходил? — задал логичный вопрос Стив.

— Ему еще нельзя так далеко ходить, — объяснил Баки.

После обеда они отправились искать желанные Баки водопады, к которым обнаружилась небольшая, еле приметная тропка. Они шли по джунглям, влажным от дождей и жары, распугивали голосящих где-то в ветвях птиц и совершенно не тяготились обществом друг друга.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Баки, и объяснил, — мне особо нечего рассказывать, я ж принц.

— Свой первый корабль я посадил на мель, — подумав, сказал Стив, и Баки обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не врет ли он ему, но тот говорил совершенно серьезно. — Не послушал более опытного офицера и под всеми парусами влетел на песчаную отмель, да так, что еле на ногах устоял.

— И как вы с этой мели снимались? — поддержал разговор Баки, хотя не представлял себе Стива, который был адмиралом, и заслуженно, который пошел в незнакомые проливы за Броком, который взял на себя командование кораблем Брока в экстренной ситуации почти походя.

— Ждали ветер, который нас с нее снимет, — ответил ему Стив, отводя какую-то нависающую ветку. — Есть такая возможность сойти с мели, если поймать ветер, который тебя с нее столкнет, и это не всегда должен быть левентик, потому что так парус просто не развернешь, — пустился он в объяснения.

— Стыдно небось было? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Больше перед Броком, — смущенно сказал Стив. — Он так надо мной смеялся, что я ему чуть в морду не дал.

— Да, жаркие у вас, я смотрю, были отношения, — Баки поднырнул под очередную ветку.

— А однажды мы с Броком, — снова заговорил Стив после долгого молчания, — еще в академии, вышли в море на маленькой лодке, уверенные, что погода будет отличная. Брок тогда уверял меня, что можем даже в штиль попасть, как бы до вечера вернуться, и я его послушал. Естественно мы попали в шторм, наш первый с ним действительно серьезный шторм. Ветер поднял чудовищные для нашей лодочки волны, захлестывая ее почти целиком, парус едва не сорвало ветром, я думал, мачта треснет, так она скрипела. Один шкот лопнул. Я тогда подумал, что все, никуда мы не дойдем, но Брок был так уверен в себе, в нас обоих, что и я поверил.

Стив рассказывал, не таясь, про них с Броком, про их ученичество, про совместные морские походы, и Баки казалось, что они любили друг друга всю жизнь, и сейчас он влез между ними, не давая снова быть вместе. Он отогнал от себя эту дурацкую мысль, напоминая себе, что они расстались пять лет назад, и никуда он не влезал, что, хоть и больше десяти лет, но это не вся жизнь.

Стив снова замолчал, а Баки раздвинул очередные кусты и ахнул, увидев озеро, в которое срывались с невысокой скалы потоки воды, с которыми широкое но неглубокое, прозрачно-голубое озерцо расставалось небольшой речушкой, убегающей куда-то, теряющейся в буйной растительности. Они стояли над озером, и Баки озирался, ища, как спуститься вниз. Все посторонние мысли вымело из головы, и он был этому рад, потому что мысли эти веселыми назвать было нельзя, хотя Стив рассказывал больше те истории, над которыми можно было посмеяться.

— Судя по всему, спуститься мы сможем там, — указал Баки стоящему рядом Стиву на другой берег водопада, где было нечто, похожее на очень крутую тропу.

— Я, конечно, горазд по вантам лазать и по реям скакать, — почесал гладко выбритый подбородок Стив, — но по скалам — это не мое.

— А я любил лазать по скалам, по горам, пока руку не потерял, — сказал Баки. — Так что не волнуйся, я тебя подстрахую. Сейчас расскажу, как надо, только нам ещё забраться бы наверх и перебраться через реку, которая падает. Тут лестница, вон, смотри, и дерево очень кстати растет.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Стив, — пока у меня ещё есть возможность отказаться и отговорить тебя от этой опасной авантюры. Брок мне за тебя голову оторвёт.

— Не оторвёт, — весело ответил Баки. — Давно я этим не занимался. Я, как упал, и меня чуть не раздавило, за мной отец постоянно кучу вельмож посылал следить, чтобы единственный наследник не убился где-нибудь.

— А единственный наследник сбежал, — усмехнулся Стив. — Я тебя слушаю.

— Ну, тут мы легко заберемся, — Баки указал на густо поросшую лианами до самого верха почти отвесную скалу, которая вела на вершину водопада. — А там, смотри, — он указал пальцем на скалу на другом берегу, которая несколькими уступами спускалась к озеру, — там хорошие глубокие щели, плюс высокий рост нам в помощь. Так что всего делов зацепиться, чуть спуститься и прыгнуть. Но у тебя всегда должно быть три точки опоры. И верь ногам.

— Звучит довольно просто, как с мачты спуститься, — задумчиво осматривал скалу Стив.

— Тогда чего стоишь? — спросил Баки, подходя к лианам и проверяя их на прочность. — Полезли.

Наверх они забирались почти наперегонки, но лезли по-разному. Стив больше полагался на руки, а Баки практически шел по стене, цепляясь за лианы.

Сверху для них открылся обалденный вид на зелёный ковер острова. Река, обрывающаяся водопадом, была широкой, дно ее было выложено большими плоскими камнями, но она была очень мелкой, похоже, даже по колено не будет.

— Смотри, — указал Стив на темную воду у самой кромки водопада. — Похоже на купель. Глянем?

Баки внимательно осмотрел на место, которое заметил Стив, но не спешил подходить к нему. А бесстрашный адмирал подошёл к самому краю, стянул сапоги и, легко ступая по щиколотку в воде, направился к купели, а потом просто шагнул в нее, провалившись сразу по пояс. Баки аж зажмурился от ужаса, что тот сейчас ухнет в пропасть и сгинет почём зря. Но Стив стоял по пояс в воде, улыбался и жестом подзывал Баки к себе.

Подумав, Баки тоже скинул сапоги, кинул на землю мешок с водой и кое-какой снедью и, подумав, снял рубашку. Он аккуратно, боясь оступиться, подошёл к краю купели, оказавшись на самом краю водопада. Он думал, что это только Стива вода не сбивает с ног, но и его тоже она только обтекала. Постояв, Баки аккуратно сел на край, свесив ноги в прохладную воду, в отличие от Стива, который развалился в купели, как в ванне.

Баки, болтая ногами, смотрел на раскинувшийся внизу зеленый ковер и думал о том, что сюда надо прийти с Броком. Он вообще скучал по нему, хотя его не было всего ничего. Стив, конечно, скрашивал одиночество, с ним было интересно, он даже нравился Баки, но хотелось-то другого.

— Почему ты поверил, что Брок изменник? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Баки. Он не понимал, как можно, так любя, не попытаться защитить, сразу поверить в то, что человек, которого ты любишь и знаешь, мог поступить так с тобой.

— Я не знаю, — плечи Стива поникли, и ответил он глухо. — Просто Брок был из тех, чью семью корона обидела, и он никогда не стеснялся высказываться так, как думал. Он не любил короля, хотя и служил ему. И мне предоставили письма, написанные его почерком, переписку с кем-то из мятежников, где говорилось, что он их поддержит вместе со всей своей командой. Еще что-то, я уже не помню, я был огорошен самой новостью, что он предал и сбежал. Мне тогда было плевать на короля, я не мог поверить, что он сбежал от меня, поэтому поверил всем наветам и наговорам. Ты меня притащил сюда, чтобы душу из меня вынуть?

— Нет, — Баки не хотел делать Стиву больнее, чем ему уже было, но почему-то получалось так, что делал. — Прости. Просто… Не важно, — Баки махнул рукой и полностью нырнул в купель, наслаждаясь тем, как вода и мокрая одежда обволакивали его, окутывали прохладой после жарких, влажных джунглей.

— А ты что будешь делать дальше? — спросил Стив. — Ты, наследный принц, останешься с пиратом?

— Выбью у отца каперский патент для Брока и женюсь на нем, — внезапно выдал план дальнейших действий Баки, хотя раньше даже не думал об этом.

— Он живет в море, живет морем, — грустно и мечтательно сказал Стив. — Как ты удержишь его на суше?

— А как ты собирался его удерживать? — в свою очередь спросил Баки. Этот разговор казался ему странным, вообще решать что-то за Брока было себе дороже, и Баки понимал, что он скорее мечтает, чтобы так было, чем прямо вот возьмет и поставит Брока перед фактом, что он так сделает.

— Мы оба моряки, — ответил Стив. — Мы понимали друг друга.

— Уж я вижу, как вы друг друга понимали, — съязвил Баки. — Так понимали, что он сбежал, а ты поверил в его виновность.

— А с чего ты вообще взял, что он не виновен? — начинал злиться Стив, но Баки это не останавливало.

— Потому что он мне так сказал, — он тоже заводился.

— Конечно, слову пирата можно верить, — с издевкой ответил Баки Стив.

— Да что ты о нем знаешь, как о пирате? — повысил голос Баки, понимая, что они сейчас поругаются, но сделать с собой ничего не мог. — Ты его пять лет не видел.

Стив оказался умнее, и ничего не ответил, только отвел глаза, но явно не признавая себя неправым, и Баки решил не продолжать, раз оппонент решил не эскалировать конфликт.

— Ну что, спустимся вниз? — спросил Баки через некоторое время, когда они оба успокоились.

— Да, только давай обсохнем, — кивнул Стив, вылезая из купели на берег, и Баки последовал за ним.

Они сидели на берегу, ждали, пока одежда подсохнет на солнце, но сушили ее прямо на себе, негласно решив друг перед другом не раздеваться. Почему, Баки не знал, просто так получилось.

Баки спустился первым, легко, старые навыки никуда не делись, и, стоя внизу, командовал Стиву, куда ему поставить ногу, или за что ухватиться. Стив слез вполне успешно, а Баки в душе порадовался, что тот не навернулся, потому что только снизу оценил, насколько на самом деле скала оказалась сложной для новичка.

Баки скинул влажную рубашку и сапоги, и вошел в озеро, которое оказалось ему по грудь, и сразу в пару гребков подплыл к падающей воде, с удовольствием под нее встав, и стоял так довольно долго, наслаждаясь. Стив все это время сидел на берегу и наблюдал за ним, но чего он хотел высмотреть, Баки не знал. Может быть, считал своим долгом охранять его, чтобы он себе не свернул шею.

Они больше не говорили ни на какие мало-мальски серьезные и душещипательные темы, просто сидя на берегу и рассказывая друг другу какие-то истории, а под вечер быстро засобирались домой. Обратный путь показался легче и короче, но вернулись они, когда уже совсем стемнело.

— Пофехтуем завтра? — предложил Баки, и Стив кивнул.

Брока не было еще два дня, в которые они со Стивом мирно общались, фехтовали и гуляли по острову, не сговариваясь, не ходя на тот пляж рядом с домом. По просьбе Баки Стив тоже рассказывал ему о морском деле, отмечая, что за то недолгое время, которое Баки постигал эту нелегкую науку, он узнал уже довольно много. Со Стивом они тоже как-то вышли посмотреть на звезды, но в этом было мало романтики, хотя Баки проникся, как Стив рассказывало о созвездиях.

А на третий день после обеда вернулся Брок. Баки побежал встречать его к морю, успев как раз к моменту, когда шлюпка ударилась носом о песок. Брок легко выпрыгнул из лодки на пляж, и Баки, не помня себя от радости, бросился ему на шею.

— Соскучился, золотце? — усмехнулся Брок, обнимая Баки.

— Да, — признался Баки. Только сейчас он понял, как скучал по Броку, как холодно, несмотря на душную жару, и одиноко было одному в постели, как не хватало ему этой мягкой усмешки, крепких объятий и обветренных губ.

— Не замучил тебя тут Роджерс? — спросил Брок, когда они уже поднимались к дому.

— Нет, с ним даже интересно было. Мы к водопаду ходили, — рассказывал Баки. — Он мне про море рассказывал. И про тебя.

Брок только хмыкнул. Они вошли во двор, и оба увидели Стива, который стоял на крыльце и только нечеловеческим усилием остановил себя, чтобы не броситься к Броку.

— Рад тебя видеть, — только и сказал он, а Брок кивнул в ответ.

Но Баки показалось, что это уже прогресс, что они не отводят стыдливо глаза друг от друга, чтобы потом глядеть вслед.

После обеда Брок утащил Баки в их спальню и до самого вечера не выпускал из кровати, трахая так, будто они не виделись не три дня, а три месяца.

И снова потянулись дни, но теперь они были снова наполнены для Баки Броком. Они купались, гуляли по острову, Брок даже согласился залезть на вершину водопада, хотя честно признался, что эта дурацкая идея ему в голову раньше не приходила. А потом как-то сам собой к их прогулкам присоединился Стив, и Брок оказался не против. Они еще учились взаимодействовать друг с другом, но Баки уже радовало, что они хотя бы разговаривают.

Месяц пролетел незаметно, они с Броком не заводили никаких серьезных разговоров, проводя дни в фехтовании, к которому присоединился и Стив, да и учить они Баки теперь стали на пару. Баки поначалу смеялся над этим, но потом оказалось, что Стив ничуть не мягче Брока в этом отношении, припечатал его тем, что море не прощает идиотов, и Баки смеяться перестал.

Прошли еще две недели второго месяца сезона дождей. Баки не спрашивал, куда они пойдут, когда сезон закончится, он вообще не хотел думать о будущем, потому что его настоящее было здесь и сейчас, и он наслаждался им на всю катушку.

Однажды они с Броком стояли обнаженные на своем пляже в лучах заката и самозабвенно целовались, когда Баки увидел Стива, который стоял и облизывал их взглядом. Повинуясь странному порыву наконец-то починить то, что эти двое умудрились сломать по своей дурости, Баки оторвался от Брока и глянул на Стива, махнув ему рукой.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, даже не думая, что делает, но был уверен, что делает правильно. И Стив, словно завороженный пошел к ним, в несколько широких шагов преодолев разделяющее их расстояние.

— Что ты?.. — не успел спросить Брок, когда Баки положил пальцы на его губы, призывая к молчанию.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепнул он и, развернув Брока к подошедшему Стиву, толкнув в его объятия.

— Брок, — неверяще прошептал Стив, сжимая его в объятиях, и впился в его губы поцелуем.

Брок на секунду, невероятно долгую секунду, замер, а потом ответил Стиву жарко и жадно, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, шаря руками по широкой спине. Баки видел, как они тонули друг в друге, снова соединяясь, становясь одним целым, которым и были когда-то давно.

Баки не знал, что будет дальше, но знал, что именно так и должно было быть. Он уже готов был уйти, не только с пляжа, оставляя их наедине, но и из их жизней. Дождаться окончания сезона дождей и вернуться домой, познавший любовь, повзрослевший на целую жизнь, изменившийся.

— Стив, господи, Стив, — простонал Брок ему в губы, и Баки уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но услышал. — Подожди Стив, подожди. Золотце, куда ты? Иди ко мне, — и протянул к нему руку.

Баки сделал шаг, схватился за руку Брока, как утопающий за соломинку, и Брок притянул его к себе, целуя, но не выпуская Стива.

— Господи, — снова выдохнул Брок, вытряхивая Стива из одежды, и Стив не сопротивлялся, помогал ему, как мог, пытаясь постоянно касаться Брока.

Баки целовал и гладил Брока по спине, прижимаясь к ней всем собой, пока Брок целовался со Стивом. Они что-то шептали друг другу, оба не в силах поверить, что это происходит, что они снова могут быть вместе, а потом Брок развернулся, поймал губы Баки, зацеловывая и его.

Закат медленно догорал, окрашивая все вокруг оранжево-алым и розовым, а Брок разрывался между двумя любовниками, не решающимися коснуться друг друга.

— В койку, — внезапно скомандовал он, просто подхватывая одежду, не собираясь ее надевать. Как они оказались в кровати, не сказал бы никто из них троих. Брок толкнул обоих на кровать, устраиваясь между ними и лаская обоих руками, а потом улегся на бедро Стива и припал губами к его члену, облизывая головку. Стив застонал, надавливая Броку на затылок, и тот взял сразу до горла. Баки смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд от того, как его мужчина отсасывает другому, и это зрелище было таким возбуждающим, что Баки тут же, поудобнее устроившись, принялся сосать Броку, почувствовал, как тот гладит его по волосам. Баки было странно хорошо, он не ощущал себя покинутым и забытым, он просто доставлял удовольствие Броку всеми доступными ему способами.

— Боже, какой ты узкий, — простонал Брок, — как в первый раз.

Баки стало интересно, он оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и увидел, как Брок бережно растягивает Стива. Баки знал, каким Брок может быть нежным и бережным, аккуратным и внимательным, и позавидовал сейчас Стиву. Тот выгибался под ласками Брока и смотрел на него, но Баки был уверен, потому, что не мог поверить, что они снова могут быть вместе.

Баки интуитивно старался не касаться Стива, полностью сосредоточившись на Броке, который умудрялся ласкать обоих своих любовников. А потом закинул ноги Стива себе на плечи и вошел в него. Тот изогнулся, подаваясь на член, и застонал.

— А ты ждешь особого приглашения, золотце? — обернулся в к нему Брок, и Баки понял, чего от него хотят, налил на пальцы маслянистой жидкости и вставил в Брока сразу два пальца. Тот подался на них, выйдя из Стива, и снова вошел в него.

Стив кусал приоткрытые губы, чтобы не стонать в голос, изгибался, принимая Брока, а тот медленно трахал его, подставляясь ласкам Баки, который растягивал его, целуя в шею и плечи.

— Да, золотце, — застонал Брок, откинулся на Баки, повернул голову, потянувшись к его губам, — вставь мне.

Баки вошел в Брока, чувствуя его жар, его желание, его всего. Брок наклонился над Стивом, потянулся за поцелуем и к нему, и Баки придавил его собой, ложась на спину, и начал двигаться в тесном жарком нутре.

Брок двигался между ними, брал и отдавался одновременно, сбивчиво говорил какие-то нежности то Стиву, то Баки, не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Баки и сам не верил, что сам толкнул своего любовника в объятия другого, а потом не мог поверить, что его не прогнали.

Они со Стивом, как могли, обласкивали Брока, зажатого между ними, а он умудрялся дарить свои ласки им поровну, не обделяя и не забывая никого.

Стив закричал, кончая, и Баки почувствовал, как оргазм накрыл Брока, который сжал его собой до боли, до ярких пятен перед глазами, падая на Стива, целуя его, содрогаясь в посторгазменной судороге. Баки кончил ярко, как никогда, кусая Брока в плечо, и упал рядом, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, какому сумасшествию он дал начало.

Брок и Стив обнимались, целуясь, что-то шептали друг другу, Баки не стал вслушиваться, но это было что-то привычное только для них обоих, это было что-то из далекого прошлого. Но Брок снова не дал почувствовать себя Баки лишним, повернулся к нему, притянул, обнял со спины, потираясь носом о затылок.

— Золотце… — выдохнул он, поглаживая его ладонью по животу. — Я люблю тебя, золотце.

Баки повернулся к нему лицом, впился в губы с отчаянной нежностью и долго целовал, не в силах оторваться. Он почувствовал, как к Броку привалился Стив, обнимая поперек живота тяжелой рукой, и, повинуясь порыву, погладил его по предплечью. Стив поймал его ладонь и на несколько мгновений переплел их пальцы и немного сжал, а потом выпустил, снова устраивая ладонь на животе Брока.

Они так и уснули, сжимая Брока с двух сторон, и Баки видел, как тот засыпал с довольной, сытой улыбкой и, казалось, наконец-то действительно полностью счастливый.

Утром Баки проснулся от того, что Брок резко повернулся, хватая за руку собирающегося тихо слинять Стива.

— Куда собрался? — слышал Баки сквозь сон грозный рык Брока.

— Не хочу вам мешать, — ответил ему Стив, но кровать все равно прогнулась, принимая тяжелое тело.

— Об этом надо было думать вчера, — резонно заметил Брок. — А сейчас ты ложишься обратно и спишь дальше.

— Нам надо поговорить, — не унимался Стив, но, судя по всему, лег обратно, а потом Баки почувствовал, как Брок снова обнимает его, почувствовал руку Стива между ними.

— Золотце проснется — поговорим. Если будет о чем, — зевнув, сказал Брок, и Баки снова провалился в сон.

— Золотце встанет к завтраку? — щекотно целовал его в шею Брок, и Баки попытался от него отмахнуться, но тот прижал его руку к кровати и продолжил свое занятие.

— Встанет, встанет, — пробормотал Баки и открыл глаза. Брок нависал над ним, улыбаясь, взгляд его лучился светом, которого раньше там не было, и Баки уверился, что все сделал правильно. Стив не отобрал у него Брока, он встал на место, словно кусок мозаики, сделав Брока счастливым, а счастливый Брок делал счастливым и Баки. А уж со Стивом они договорятся, хотя определенным образом Баки было неловко ощущать его третьим в постели. Он вообще не представлял, как теперь относиться к Стиву, но, выйдя к завтраку и увидя в его улыбке легкую неловкость, понял, что не ему одному будет сложно.

Легко было только Броку, который смотрел на обоих, как на самое дорогое сокровище, и, не отпуская от себя Стива, не забывал про Баки.

Баки думал, что что-то кардинально изменится, что он будет чувствовать себя лишним рядом с давними любовниками, но этого не происходило. Про него не забывали, не оставляли за бортом, но распорядок дня, как-то случайно установившийся, не поменялся. С утра они звенели шпагами во дворе, отдыхали от этого занятия, купаясь на пляже. Брок затянул их в грот и, усадив на полочку, отсосал обоим, попеременно облизывая оба члена.

Учение Баки, правда, пошло веселее. Он наблюдал, как Стив с Броком ссорились до хрипоты, каждый пытаясь донести до него свою истину, а потом долго целовались, сойдясь на каком-то варианте, и Стив трахнул Брока прямо на столе, а Баки, нырнув под него, ласкал член Брока.

У них были дни, наполненные друг другом, и жаркие ночи любви, когда они со Стивом заласкивали Брока до хриплых криков, брали его по очереди, отдавались ему, но ни разу — друг другу.

Баки проникался Стивом с каждым днем, влюблялся в него, потому что он любил Брока, но между ними все равно оставалось какая-то недосказанность, словно только Брок и соединял их. Стив никогда не тянулся к Баки сам, хотя и не игнорировал его, а сам Баки понимал, что хочет и его тоже, но, как ни странно, ему было страшно потянуться к Стиву самому, боясь получить отказ. А еще он боялся ревности Брока.

Как-то утром, за неделю до конца сезона дождей, Брок объявил, что ему нужно уехать, Баки со Стивом в один голос говорили, что отправятся с ним, но тот хитро улыбнулся и, сказав, что это его пиратские дела, ускользнул из их кровати задолго до рассвета. Они проснулись одни и, осознав это, выбежали посмотреть, но “Гидра” уже снялась с якоря и ушла. Брок даже не сказал, на сколько уходит.

Баки весь день ходил какой-то потерянный, он понимал, что Брок не может таскать их со Стивом за собой всюду, тем более на какую-то пиратскую сходку, как Брок обмолвился случайно. Но это не отменяло того, что Баки чувствовал себя паршиво.

Баки хотел найти поддержки у Стива, хотел завернуться в него, чтобы не было так холодно где-то внутри без Брока, но Стив словно избегал его. Баки хотел спросить, почему, но все не находил нужных слов, когда они оказывались рядом.

Брока не было уже четыре дня, когда Баки сидел на пляже один, глядя на закат. Он вообще много времени провел на пляже, глядя на воду, уже сам избегая Стива, хотя и понимал, что это глупо, что он взрослый человек и способен поговорить, обсудить проблему, потому что она была.

Стив пришел тихо и внезапно, подошёл и сел на песок рядом, тоже устремив взгляд на догорающий закат.

— Почему ты избегаешь меня? — в лоб спросил он.

— Я не… — начал Баки, желая уйти от разговора, но понял, что лучше сейчас разобраться, что между ними, чем ждать, когда вернётся Брок, и снова начнется это безумие на троих, которое было возможно только на далёком острове. — Я не знаю, — в итоге сказал он.

— Если я тебе не нравлюсь, не устраиваю чем-то… — не закончил свое явно предложение решения проблемы Стив, как Баки перебил его.

— Мне неловко, — тихо сказал Баки, только сейчас поняв это странное чувство, которое возникало, когда они со Стивом оставались вдвоем — неловкость. Но что ее вызывало, Баки не знал. Словно без Брока им нельзя было быть вместе.

Стив повернулся к нему всем корпусом, взял сильными пальцами за подбородок и заглянул Баки в глаза, а потом притянул к себе другой рукой и накрыл губы Баки своими, целуя жадно, властно. Так его ещё никто никогда не целовал, и Баки моментально поплыл, прикрывая глаза, обхватывая руками за мощную шею. Стив уложил его на песок, накрывая собой, продолжая целовать, и Баки плавился, плавился, плавился, выгибаясь навстречу сильному и внезапно безумно желанному телу.

Баки чувствовал возбуждение Стива, понимал, что тот хочет его, именно его, и это желание отражалось в нём, резонировало, чтобы зазвучать в унисон с его собственным. Они еле оторвались друг от друга, тяжело, сбивчиво дыша.

— Так тебе тоже неловко? — выдыхая ему в губы, спросил Стив.

— Так — нет, — простонал Баки. — Пойдем в дом, в нашу кровать… Ненавижу песок, когда…

Баки не договорил, Стив снова поцеловал его и, поднявшись сам одним движением, легко поднял Баки. Тому казалось, что аж голова кружится от возбуждения, желания и уверенности, что теперь будет правильно, теперь будет так, как должно. Он уже не боялся ревности Брока, он думал о том, как прекрасно будет не делить одного мужчину, а обладать двумя, и понимал, что Брок уже обладал ими, и ждал, когда же они договорятся между собой.

На подходе к дому Стив подхватил Баки на руки и внёс его в их спальню. Баки смеялся, обхватив Стива за шею, но ногами не болтал, боясь, что его уронят. Он вообще не понял этого странного порыва, но было приятно, на руках его ещё не носили.

Стив аккуратно уложил его на кровать, постоял немного, глядя на Баки, рассматривая его в неверном свете свечей.

— Такой красивый, — тихо сказал он, склоняясь, стягивая с Баки одежду, а тот со Стива, желая уже прикоснуться кожа к коже.

Стив снова накрыл его собой, как на пляже, поцеловал в губы, спустился к шее и ниже, ниже, лаская Баки. Стив был другим, не таким, как Брок, и не таким, как с Броком. С ним он был нежным и в то же время властным, исподволь подчиняющим себе, и Баки подчинялся, гнулся в его руках, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Стив взял в рот его истекающий смазкой, стоящий колом член, облизал головку, и Баки задохнулся от ласки, застонал, выгибаясь, прося о большем, вцепившись в волосы Стива. Тот продолжал облизывать головку, а потом взял в рот глубоко, умело, правильно, смял в ладони яйца Баки, погладил за ними, еще ниже, касаясь сжатого входа. Баки застонал, захлебнулся стоном, почувствовал, как Стив сглотнул, сжимая глоткой головку.

Еле нашарив флакон с маслом, стараясь на выпускать член Баки изо рта, Стив принялся его растягивать, проникая в него пальцами, нежно оглаживая стенки внутри. Баки подавался на пальцы, хныкал от нетерпения, но Стив не спешил.

А потом, налив масла себе на член, он перевернул Баки, заставляя встать на четвереньки, и вошел в него, медленно, заставляя чувствовать каждое свое движение внутрь него, гладил его по спине, склонялся, целовал, а потом замер, войдя до конца. Баки обернулся, увидел темный, полный желания и нетерпения взгляд, и сам подался, сильнее насаживаясь на член, чувствуя, как его распирает изнутри.

Стив медленно вышел из него почти полностью, оставляя внутри одну крупную головку, и вошел снова так же медленно, а потом сорвался, загоняя в Баки до конца, с силой. Баки вскрикивал на каждом толчке, опустившись на локти, выгибал спину, подставляясь рукам и губам.

— Господи… — услышал он хриплый выдох Брока, и почувствовал, как Стив замер в нем на половине движения, они оба обернулись на Брока, но тот уже подходил к ним, избавляясь от одежды, и Стив продолжил вбиваться в Баки.

— Иди, — застонал Баки, протянув к Броку руку, — иди ко мне.

И Брок, скинув последнее, что на нем было, опустился на кровать рядом с Баки, тот подтянул его к себе за бедро, уткнулся лицом в пах, вдохнул, а потом взял в рот уже стоящий член Брока. Тот застонал, выдыхая сквозь зубы, вцепился Баки в волосы, натягивая на себя, жадно глядя то на него, то на Стива. А потом перевернулся, подлез под Баки, обхватывая губами его член.

Баки взвыл, чувствуя, как его таранит член Стива, мягкий плен рта Брока, и забылся в этих ощущениях, лаская Брока. Брок периодически выпускал его член, чтобы облизать яйца Стива, трогал пальцами его растянутый вход.

Баки кончил глубоко в рот Брока, чувствуя, как в экстазе Стив яростно натягивает его на себя, и почувствовал тугую струю спермы, ударившую ему в рот.

А потом они со Стивом облизывали Брока, встречаясь губами, целуясь жадно, по очереди обхватывая губами его член. Брок гладил их обоих по волосам, шептал, как он любит их обоих, что они наконец-то действительно вместе.

Утро подкралось незаметно, оплывая догоревшими свечами, а они лежали в кровати, тесно переплетясь друг с другом. Баки почти лежал на Стиве, обнимаемый им и Броком, и ему было хорошо и спокойно. Он был полностью счастлив, потому что теперь все было по-настоящему правильно.

Проспав до обеда, Брок приказал подать его в постель, где они смеясь, кормили друг друга.

Сезон дождей закончился внезапно, просто небо посветлело, разошлись постоянные тучи и в окно заглянуло яркое солнце. Они завтракали в столовой, когда Стив внезапно сказал:

— Мне надо вернуться, — Баки подумал, что ослышался, ведь последние дни и ночи они проводили исключительно вместе, никто никуда не собирался. Они ни словом не обмолвились о том, что будет, когда дожди закончатся, и можно будет спокойно выйти за пределы Островов.

— Зачем? — светски осведомился Брок, отложив приборы и промокнув рот салфеткой, но Баки заметил, как тот весь напрягся, глядя на Стива потяжелевшим взглядом.

— Я найду доказательства твоей невиновности, и ты сможешь вернуться домой, — ответил Стив так, будто давно уже все решил и просчитал.

— Стив, прошло пять лет, — напомнил ему Брок, а Баки чувствовал, как градус напряжения растет.

— Не важно, я найду того, кто писал те письма, начну расследование заново, — не унимался Стив.

— А ничего, что я почти все эти пять лет был пиратом? — задал логичный вопрос Брок.

— Эту проблему я тоже решу, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Я все-таки племянник королевы.

— А мне оно надо? — все также спокойно спросил Брок, но в этом спокойствии чувствовался лед.

— Но?.. — растерялся Стив.

— Стив, — Брок внезапно перестал изображать из себя ледяную статую и заглянул Стиву в глаза, — и кем я буду там? Здесь я богат, известен, владею целым немаленьким островом и кучкой народа. Я свободен, никому не подчиняюсь, ни перед кем не держу ответ, кроме своей команды. А что там? Даже если ты меня оправдаешь по всем статьям, я навсегда останусь неблагонадежным капитаном, а что будет с командой, вообще неизвестно. И вообще, здесь мой дом.

— Кхм... — подал голос Баки, про которого эти двое, кажется, забыли. — Я не мешаю вам обсуждать планы на будущее?

Две пары глаз уставились на него с немым вопросом. Баки внимательно осмотрел каждого. Он понимал Брока, который действительно обжился на Островах, но понимал и Стива, который хотел вернуть Брока домой, только они оба забывали, что Баки в будущем светит трон, на который он собирался сесть, несмотря ни на что, даже на свою глупую выходку с побегом. И от своих мужчин он отказываться тоже не собирался.

Он крутил и вертел в голове план, как затащить обоих в свое королевство уже некоторое время, и так, и эдак прикидывая варианты, и сейчас решил его озвучить.

— Никто тут не забыл, что я, вообще-то, принц и наследник? — спросил Баки, наблюдая прекрасную картину. Стив потупился, отводя взгляд, а Брок оглядел его как-то по-новому. — А Стив все еще мой жених. Кстати, с чего ты решил сменить подданство, если у тебя и титул, и звание, и еще черт знает что?

— При дворе решили, что я свихнулся на Броке, — нехотя признался Стив. — Королева оказалась бесплодна, я единственный прямой наследник, поэтому меня оказалось проще убить, чем признать безумцем. А чем проще оправдать смерть адмирала, чем морем? Но ждать, пока я убьюсь сам, никто не собирался, поэтому я сначала застрял на берегу, а потом уехал свататься к тебе, спасая свою жизнь, — он виновато посмотрел на Баки.

— Теперь понятно, чего папенька согласился не раздумывая, — откинулся на спинку кресла Баки. — Адмирал, наследник, да еще повод для Фьюри не развязывать войну. По крайней мере в ближайшее время, — Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него, словно не верил, что Баки в курсе политической обстановки. — А что, — ответил он на взгляд Стива, — я вообще-то военный, так что немного в курсе. Ладно. Ты все еще готов на брак?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Стив.

— А теперь можно всю твою цепочку размышлений вслух? — глянул на него Брок. — А то я что-то ничего не понимаю.

— Да все просто. Меня похитили прямо с приема в честь папенькиного юбилея, а ты вернул меня домой. И Стива заодно. Папенька на радостях и за мое спасение прощает тебе все твои пиратские грехи, и ты сможешь оставаться в стране, — спокойно стал излагать свой план Баки. — Я уговариваю папеньку на тройственный союз, прецеденты были, тебе дают титул, земли, и, если захочешь, звание во флоте. Ту, кто родит мне сына, я уже приметил. Так что все просто.

— Это у тебя на словах все просто, — проворчал Брок. — А как оно на самом деле вывернет, никто не знает.

— Значит, в целом, тебя все устраивает? — невинно поинтересовался Баки.

Брок задумался, а Баки со Стивом, которого, похоже, все устраивало, ждали его ответа. Баки прекрасно понимал, что пиратские реалии это, конечно, романтично, но по здравому размышлению, прожить так оставшуюся жизнь он бы не хотел. Стив, судя по всему, вообще не рвался в пираты, но они оба тянулись к Броку, любили его, и поэтому последнее решение оставалось за ним.

— Хорошо, — после долгого молчания сказал Брок. Баки все это время просидел, как на иголках, уже готовый уговаривать его так и эдак. — Но только я. А каперский патент понадобится Роллинзу. Однажды я уже начал жизнь заново, в которой оказался совсем один и глубоко несчастен, почему бы не отбросить ее, и не начать заново еще раз? С вами двумя. Если что, мне всегда будет, куда вернуться.

Эпилог.

Через месяц в столичный порт, ничего и никого не боясь, вошел бриг под черными парусами, с борта которого сошел принц со своим женихом и капитаном. Портовая стража, бросившаяся было арестовывать известного пирата, была остановлена повелительным взмахом руки и волей принца не трогать ни корабль, ни экипаж, спасший его и его жениха. Стража тут же нашла карету, а во дворце их уже ждали. Счастливый король сам вышел встречать сына и спасителей, дал отдохнуть с дальней дороги, а потом надолго заперся со всеми тремя в своем кабинете, выспрашивая подробности.

Баки самозабвенно врал, зная, что море списывает все. Что произошло в море, нельзя доподлинно проверить. Он рассказывал, как его посмели похитить прямо на приеме и увезти в море, но доблестный адмирал погнался за супостатами, отбив у них принца и пустив их корабль ко дну. Рассказывал, как они попали в жуткий шторм, как их болтало в море, словно щепку, несколько дней, и они сбились с курса, а Стив только поддакивал в нужных местах. Баки заливал, как они возвращались незнакомыми путями, по дороге отбившись от парочки пиратских кораблей, и уже практически нашли путь домой, как их корабль оплело жуткими щупальцами гигантское чудовище, живущее в морских глубинах. Как команда яростно отбивалась от чудовища, но то сдавило корабль, размолов его в мелкие щепки.

Эта часть истории была практически правдой. Кракен напал на “Эгиду”, которая действительно яростно отбивалась. Это им рассказал Стив, когда, уже в море, Баки все-таки решил поинтересоваться, кто лишил Стива корабля, и как это случилось.

Баки рассказывал, как доблестный капитан Рамлоу, вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо опасного места, встал на якорь и приказал найти всех выживших, кого смогут, а потом отвез их к себе на остров, чтобы, переждав сезон дождей, доставить монаршую особу и его жениха домой.

Поверил ли Пирс в эту историю, сказать было сложно, но, устроив проверку и допрос всей команды, услышал только подтверждения истории, рассказанной сыном.

Когда Пирс лично поинтересовался, что Брок хочет за спасение наследника, тот потребовал полного своего оправдания как пирата и каперский патент для капитана Роллинза, что и получил, а Пирс решил, что отделался легким испугом.

Но не тут-то было. Сначала Баки заявил, что Брок — его гость, и поселил во дворце, а потом огорошил Пирса, требуя от него благословения на тройственный союз. Пирс недоумевал, сопротивлялся, уговаривал сына не дурить, выспрашивал, не угрожают ли ему, и вообще был сильно против того, чтобы его Баки связывал себя узами с каким-то вшивым бароном, да еще и пиратом. На что Баки напомнил отцу, что он тут пока еще король, и может пожаловать Броку любой титул, какой сочтет нужным.

Пирс долго скрипел, предлагая Баки оставить Брока как официального фаворита, но тот уперся так, что не сдвинешь. Через месяц, Пирс, скрепя сердце, пожаловал Броку графский титул и земли, расценив, что состояние тот привез с собой. Землями оказались два острова в дне пути от столицы, как и просил Баки. В тот же день объявили о слегка подкорректированной помолвке принца и стали готовиться к свадьбе.

— Завтра, — сказал Баки, обнимая Стива и поглаживая по волосам Брока.

— Завтра, — подтвердил Брок, а Стив молча кивнул.

Парадные сине-золотые мундиры новых подданных короля Пирса уже были пошиты, как и свадебный костюм Баки, и ждали своего часа.

— А потом что? — спросил Брок. Тот месяц, что он ждал решения Пирса, он мотался между дворцом, откуда его не хотел отпускать Баки, и “Гидрой”, которая так и стояла у причала. — Корабля у меня нет, команды тоже. Что я тут буду делать?

— У меня тоже, — заметил Стив, — но я не жалуюсь.

Баки лежал и улыбался, он уже знал, чем порадует своих будущих мужей. По-тихому от них он выкупил на частной верфи два строящихся фрегата, которые должны были сойти со стапелей через несколько месяцев: новую “Эгиду” взамен утраченной для Стива и “Кракена” для Брока. Но не собирался им об этом пока говорить, потому что тогда бы оба пропали на верфи, зорко следя за тем, как идут работы.

— Давайте спать, — предложил Баки, чтобы не развивать тему. — Завтра долгий и трудный день

День свадьбы начался с суматохи, последних приготовлений, нудных одеваний и ожидания церемонии. Баки весь издергался, почему-то опасаясь, что что-то пойдет не так, что отец в последнюю минуту передумает. Он вздрагивал от каждого шороха, которыми была полна главная банкетная зала, пока шел к стоящим у подножия трона Броку и Стиву, сходил с ума, пока звучала долгая торжественная речь Пирса о том, как он счастлив отдать в мужья своего единственного сына, и расслабился только тогда, когда отзвучали слова торжественных клятв, палец обхватил прохладный металл кольца, и сам Пирс торжественно закончил:

— Объявляю вас мужьями!

Собравшаяся публика бурно зааплодировала, каждый считал своим долгом поздравить молодоженов. Они принимали поздравления и подарки до самого вечера, пока не накрыли торжественный ужин, за которым последовал пышный прием. Они отбыли на приеме положенное по этикету время, стараясь не отходить друг от друга дальше вытянутой руки, и тихо ускользнули с него, когда наконец-то перестали интересовать гостей.

— Не думал я, что получу обоих своих женихов разом, — смеялся Стив, когда они, еле дотерпев до спальни, начали стаскивать друг с друга одежду, небрежно разбрасывая ее по комнате.

— За что боролся — на то и напоролся, — хмыкнул Брок, как сговорившись с Баки, толкая Стива на кровать.

Тот упал спиной на огромное ложе, а Баки с Броком накинулись на него с поцелуями, стаскивая остатки одежды. Они вдвоем заласкивали его, целуясь, смеясь, не веря в собственное счастье. Жадно брали и отдавали сторицей, пока, под утро, вконец вымотанные не уснули, теперь уже мужья.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — впервые признался Баки, и уснул, положив голову ему на плечо.

Торжество продолжалось еще два дня, гуляла вся столица, не говоря о дворце, но присутствие молодоженов уже никого не волновало, и они тихо сбежали из дворца на “Гидру”, где предались разнузданному веселью.

— У вас медовый месяц будет? — поинтересовался теперь уже капитан Роллинз у Брока, когда они вдвоем сидели на корме, подальше от шумного веселья.

— Ну, наверное… — пожал плечами Брок. — Я как-то не спрашивал.

— А давай я вас на Острова отвезу? — предложил Роллинз.

— Меня туда не пустят, — тут же ответил Брок.

— Я теперь капитан, вы мои гости, остальное никого не ебет, — резонно ответил ему Роллинз.

Еще через неделю “Гидра” с приливом покинула порт, идя под всеми парусами, унося молодоженов на знакомый остров, где они обрели друг друга.

The End


End file.
